


Black Out!

by Suggu



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Almost non consensual act, Aman is embarrassed always, Aman is hurted, Aman is nowhere to be found, Aman now has a broken arm, Aman wants to run away, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is sick, Blood and Violence, Devika consoles Karthik, Devika doesn't believe it, Devika finds out a clue, Devika's super plan, Fluff, Fluff from Angst, Heavy Angst, Homophobic comments, Is Aman dead?, Is Karthik right with his suspicions?, Jagan grows intolerable day by day, Jagan's life, Karman is seriously injured from heart, Karthik drinks a lot, Karthik finds Aman in horrible state, Karthik hallucinates, Karthik is shot in his hand, Karthik is silent, Karthik reaches Manesar, Karthik's world has stopped, Kisses are important in life, M/M, Major Depictions of Violence, Nose rings create mood, Off to Allahabad, Reality of Taufeeq Sheikh, Tripathis trust easily, Violence, What happened to Aman?, Who is this Taufeeq Sheikh?, Who's the culprit?, Why does Karthik always lift up Aman?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suggu/pseuds/Suggu
Summary: This story starts after a year had passed since Karthik and Aman came back from Allahabad.The boys were happy in their life when all of a sudden the past decides to haunt them.... Will love win over darkness? Will everything go back to normal and our Karman have their happy lives again?For the sake of the story, I just changed one thing. I have written Karthik and Aman work at different places. I know, it might not be an important change, but I felt my story would work out well if I made this.Also, this story will have a few long chapters, if not all. And I apologize in advance for any cuss word that might be used. Hope you all like it!
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 278
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

A year had passed since Karthik and Aman had come back from their home in Allahabad after winning the battle against the Tripathi family. Karthik though refused to call it a war 'against' the family. He rather preferred to call it a war with the family, against homophobia! Aman cried in Karthik's chest, when Karthik told him this. This man, after getting beaten up so badly by his father, who was almost on the verge of losing Aman to the society, for the ego of his family, still refused to consider the family as their opponent. Karthik truly had a heart of gold!

The two boys were happy as the days passed! They went to work together. Aman first dropped Karthik at his workplace and then travelled to his. In the evening, or rather at night, he picked up Karthik and then they came back home. Aman almost supported Karthik up the stairs every single day as he was too exhausted after work! His baby couldn't take too much load!

But then Karthik was only Aman's baby, and no one else's. So they'd never put less burden of work on Karthik feeling sad for him!

"Tum yahin baettho! Main kapre badal kar aata hoon. Phir tu bhi fresh ho jaana. Uske baad you sleep, I'll wake you up when dinner is ready!"

Aman told Karthik one night, after they came back from work! Karthik's eyes were half closed when he relaxed his body on the couch and nodded. Aman gently pressed a kiss on his forehead and then he went towards their bedroom to freshen up. 

"Karthik jaao! Haath muh dho lo!"

Aman called out to Karthik after he changed to his sweat pants and t-shirts and then walked towards the kitchen from the bedroom.

"Haan, abhi gaya!

Karthik replied as an obedient child.

Aman decided to prepare something light. He too was damn tired that day, but could never afford to bring it out infront of Karthik! If Karthik could sense even a bit that Aman was tired, he would never allow him to cook. Karthik would either order takeout, which isn't good for health, or would cook himself, making a complete mess in the kitchen. Also, Aman couldn't afford to make a tired Karthik cook food, when he was still alive.

He prepared simple noodles with vegetables and sauce. It was the easiest option this night! When he brought two bowls of the cooked noodles to the bedroom, he found Karthik missing. He kept the tray down on the bed and searched the washroom. It was empty too.

"Karthik!"

No response.

"Kar..."

Aman came to the living room and found Karthik deep in slumber on the couch in the same office clothes. He kept staring at him. The slight snores that Karthik made seemed to release his stress slowly. He hadn't even changed his position. He was turned to his left side with legs on the tea table when Aman called him out to freshen up. He was still sleeping in the same posture. Aman smiled at the sleeping beauty infront of him.

He gently sat beside Karthik and lifted his head to place it on his lap. Karthik shifted in his sleep and made himself comfortable. Aman carressed Karthik's cheeks and then ruffled his hair. Karthik was the best thing that had ever happened to him!

"Babu! Uttho! Khaana nahin khana kya?"

Aman cooed slowly into his ears.

"Aman?"

Karthik responded to him as if recognizing the voice in his sleep.

"Haan babu! Main hi hun. Bol?"

Karthik slowly opened his eyes and looked up at him. Aman smiled.

"Oh teri! Main so gaya tha! Tune kaha tha na fresh hone ke liye! Bhul hi gaya tha main! Abhi aaya!.....Miss me till then."

Karthik sounded scared as he realised he didn't listen to Aman. But then quite immediately he switched to his dramatic mode and asked Aman to miss him.

Aman laughed and agreed that he would miss!

He came back in a few minutes time and Aman was already waiting for him with sleep laden eyes. 

"Neend aa rahi hain baby?"

"Nahin toh! Aa ja khaa le!"

Karthik sat down on the bed and shortened his eyes as he looked towards him.

"Haan thoda bohot! Abhi so jaunga! Jaldi aa na!"

They both had dinner, talking about office work, movies and stuff.

Karthik almost fell down on the bed as soon as he completed eating. Aman went to keep the bowls in the kitchen. He decided to wash them the next morning as his body refused to cooperate with his mind anymore.

He climbed up on the bed beside Karthik and pulled the blanket over both of them. Karthik immediately snuggled up into the crook of his neck and wrapped his body around Aman's. Aman yawned as he moved his fingers through Karthik's hair. Within no time, the two intertwined tired souls, fell asleep in each other's arms. A tiring day of their life passed away yet again!

But now, as slowly a month passed, the environment at the Karman household quite changed. Karthik started noticing certain changes in Aman. For example, quite often he would reach Karthik's office an hour or two ago and wait for him there. When asked, Aman used to say "Aj jaldi chutti ho gayi! Isi liye aa gaya! Kyun, tu khush nahin hain?"

No doubt Karthik was happy. His cute little boyfriend would come early to his office for him; what else on earth could make him more happier?

But there was something in Aman that made Karthik feel he is not okay. He is not that bubbly as before, he was lost at times and Karthik had to snap his fingers infront of his eyes to bring him back to reality. He didnt like seeing his smiling little love to be in such a state where bringing him back to present times was a task. Karthik also noticed, Aman had almost stopped eating and sleeping. Everyday after they came back from office, Aman would prepare food only for Karthik and say that he himself was not hungry. Same with sleep. When Karthik asked him if anything was wrong, Aman said he wasn't sleepy either.

One night, Karthik felt in his sleep that the warm body that is supposed to be with him on bed was probably missing. He quickly opened his eyes and indeed couldn't find Aman. He stood up in alarm and searched for him in the house. He almost panicked when he saw a shadow in the balcony. It was a full moon night and so the shadow was bright and prominent. Karthik silently crept into the balcony and saw Aman standing there.

Not just standing.

Aman was silently crying there holding the railings tightly. Tears swiftly and consistently flowed down his cheeks as Aman looked down.

"Aman?"

"Karthik!.....Tu soya nahin?"

Aman said quickly wiping his tears.

"Ruk, ek second!"

Karthik dragged in two chairs to the balcony and made Aman sit on one of them, much against his will. He himself then sat on the other.

"Abhi bataao. Kya baat hain? Kya hua hain tumhe?"

"Kya kuch bhi toh nahin. Mujhe kya hoga? Main theek hun...."

"Theek hain, isi liye raat ke dhai baje balcony mein khare khare akele ro raha hain! Kisko ullu bana raha hain Aman?"

"Woh, bass aise hi. Woh neend nahin aa rahi thi na, toh socha thoda...."

"Socha thoda ro lun, toh neend aa jayegi?"

Aman had no words to say. 

"Dekh Aman, tu kab tak mujhse chhupayega? Main bohot achhe se samajh sakta hun, ki tu theek nahin hain, kuch toh gadbad hain. Kuch toh hain jo tu mujhe nahin keh raha hain."

Aman once again looked down.

Karthik took Aman's hands in his and kissed his knuckles.

"Bol na baby? Kya hain jo tujhe itne dinon se itna tang kar raha hain?"

Aman broke down. He cried badly and Karthik's hands got wet in a second's time. Karthik stood up from his chair and hugged Aman. Aman wrapped his arms around Karthik's waist and pressed his head in his stomach. Karthik held Aman's head in his belly and ruffled his fingers through his hair.

"Koi na baby,....shaant....shaant.....main hun na idhar. Mujhe bata, kya hua hain?"

Aman slowly started to say.

"Pichhle....takriban ek mahine se....main dekh raha tha.....office mein mujhe koi kaam nahin de raha.....main bass jaata tha....pura din khali baetth ke waapis aa jaata tha.....koi kaam karne bhi jaaun....toh mujhse woh kisi aur ko transfer kar diya jaata tha.....bass yahin nahin.....sab mujhe avoid bhi kar rahe the office mein.....koi baat tak nahin kar raha tha....mujhe kuch samajh nahin aaya ki aisa kyun? Main apne boss se puchhne gaya....ki mujhse koi galti huyi hain ki nahin....jaise hi main unke cabin mein gaya....woh apna phone utthaye aur kisi se baat karte karte bahar chale gaye....."

Karthik was astonished! So many things have been going on for about a month now and he had no idea! How could someone avoid such an adorable human being?

Aman continued as he sobbed.

"Phir aj mujhe sach pata chala....mera dost hain na... Shruti?....ussne kaha....kisi ne ek meeting ke beech mein mere boss ko call karke yeh kaha hain ki main gay hun.....wahi se problem shuru.....shruti ko chhodke sabko meri sexuality se problem hain....shruti bhi nahin janti thi....aj cafeteria mein woh do ladko ko yeh kehte huye suni....usne aake mujhe sab bataya....boss ne ekdin mujhe dekh bhi liya tha kahi pe....tere saath....woh log mera replacement dhoondh rahe hain....jaise hi mil jayega.....mujhe nikaal denge....main jobless ho jaunga Karthik!"

Aman facepalmed himself and cried severely leaving Karthik into a shock. How can people be so rude to someone just because of his sexual orientation? He knew Aman loved his work. He loved to keep himself busy. But there was still a question in Karthik's mind.

"Ek baat bata Aman, tune kaha ki kisi ne call karke bataya tha. Yeh insaan kaun hain?"

"Pata nahin yaar. Shruti keh rahi thi koi anjaan insaan hain. Boss nahin jante usko."

"Nahin jaante phir bhi ek dum se vishwas kar liye? Waah! Teri boss ki bhi akal nahin hain. Boss banaya kisne unko? Aur tu gay hain, isse tere kaam ka kya lena dena? In sabki soch itni giri huyi kyun hain? Maine kabhi tujhe mere liye apne kaam ko ignore karte huye nahin dekha. Toh why does a problem arise at all???"

Aman again turned towards Karthik and cried against his belly hugging him tighter this time. Meanwhile, Karthik was burning in rage. 

"Aman, tu kal hi resignation de!"

Aman looked up in shock. 

"Karthik, kya baat kar raha hain tu?"

"Haan, aur nahin toh kya? Jis jagah pe teri izzat nahin hain, wahan tu kaam nahin karega. Kal kyun? Aj hi...ruk!!!"

"Karthik....baby.... ruk!!!!"

Aman wanted to stop Karthik as he suddenly left the balcony in rage. Aman went behind him and found that Karthik sat down on his work table with his laptop.

"Karthik kya kar raha hain? Sab theek hoga! Mat kar aisa!"

"Aman tu kuch nahin bolega!!!!! SAMJHA???"

Karthik shouted at Aman, perhaps for the first time.

"Main jobless ho jaunga Karthik!"

Aman said as a cornered kitten.

"Toh nayi job bhi mil jayegi! Aisi jagah pe kaam karne se achha hain kaam na karna!"

Karthik said as he typed out Aman's resignation letter.

"Dekh, sahi hain? Ab tere Mogambo boss ka email address bata!"

Aman was scared af after Karthik shouted at him. He gently nodded and shared the email address with him.

"Done! Kamine! Kya socha tha? Woh tujhe nikalenge? Teri qualification kaafi achhi hain Aman, tu chinta mat kar! Main dekhta hun!"

Aman was blank. He was jobless now! He didn't know what to do!

"Soch raha hain kya karna chahiye?"

"Kal se office nahin jaana Karthik! Main kya karunga?"

Aman said as tears again flowed down his cheeks.

"Senti na ho! Tu ek kaam karna! You come to my office. Mere yahan join kar le!"

"Nahin yeh theek nahin hoga."

"Kyun? Achha hi toh hoga na, hum saath mein kaam karenge."

"Zara soch, agar tere office mein kisi ko pata chala ki hum dono relationship mein hain, toh same cheez wahan bhi ho sakti hain. Aur result hoga yahi ki dono hi job kho baetthenge!"

"Arrey tu uski fikar mat kar. Devika hain na! Woh dikhti jitni masoom hain, utni masoom hain nahin. Devi puri Lady Don hain! Kisi ne mujhe tang kya kiya, woh uspe chadh jaati hain. Toh tu aayega toh problem....."

"Problem nahin Karthik, par yeh sahi nahin hoga!"

Karthik realised that Aman was firm. And when he was so adamant on his point, Karthik knew there was a cause that Aman could sense. He therefore didn't coax him anymore.

"Ab chale? Kal se teri doosri naukri dhundhni hain na? Neend aa rahi hain yaar, ab chal! Sona hain mujhe!"

Aman was very sad. He knew he wouldn't go to work from tomorrow. He would be alone. Karthik would go to his work. He'd sit alone in the house untill he got his next job. Aman knew that wouldn't be as easy as Karthik thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little fluff. After all, Karthik and Aman without fluff is just not complete, what say?
> 
> I respect every form of art, created by anyone and everyone. For the sake of my story, I had to add some dialogues towards a song with which many of you might not agree to. I used the dialogues just because I wanted to put in some humour to Karthik's character as I prefer sticking close to the original characters as much as possible. No offence has been meant!
> 
> Read on!

"Karthik! Karthik! Karthik! Karthik! KARTHIK!!!!! Mujhe naukri mil gayi!"

Aman shouted and hugged Karthik as soon as he opened the door.

"Kya baat kar raha hain? Sach mein?"

Karthik too was delighted. After almost 3 weeks he saw Aman smiling! He swung his strong baby inside as Aman held onto him and had his hands wrapped around Karthik's neck.

"Haan yaar! Aj interview ke baad ek cafeteria gaya tha. Wahi pe call aaya ki I've been selected! Karthik, tu jaanta nahin main aj kitna khush hun!!!!!"

Karthik knew it. The happiness Aman felt brimmed inside him too. And also, it was evident from Aman's face.

"Achha?! Ab main nahin jaanta? Sahi hain!"

Karthik made a grumpy face and went to the kitchen.

Aman kept his files and bag on the couch and went behind him. He saw Karthik standing there with his back turned towards him as he looked out of the window. Aman silently went up to him and hugged him from behind. 

"Sorry babu! Mera woh matlab nahin tha."

Now Aman will hug and Karthik will still keep his face turned away; is that even possible? Karthik immediately gave in to the hug.

"Teri khushi mein hi meri khushi hain Aman!"

Karthik turned towards Aman and hugged him back. Aman snuggled his head in Karthik's chest.

They stood there hugging each other for a long time as Karthik gently swayed side to side with Aman in his arms.

"Aj bahar ka khana mangwate hain! Aj special day hain, toh party toh banti hain na?"

Aman didn't mind this proposal. Karthik realised that and took out his phone to order.

Aman changed his clothes and came out. He saw Karthik sitting on the couch and lazily surfing through the television programmes.

He came and sat beside him. Karthik moved towards him but this time, Aman didn't allow him to lie down. Instead, he himself laid down on Karthik's lap.

"Baby, yeh sahi nahin hain? Tu mera comfort position aise nahin badal sakta. Mujhe letna hain!!!"

Karthik made a fake cry like a baby.

"Roz tu lettha hain. Aj mera mann hain. Aur kis mein tera comfort hain? Mujh mein ya letne mein?"

"Hawww baby! These lines have only my copyright. They are meant to please my baby strongest! You can't use them!"

Aman laughed as Karthik allowed him to lie down comfortably on his lap. They chatted casually about their day's work, and Aman shared his interview experience. It had been three weeks since Karthik had mailed Aman's resignation letter to his now ex boss. Since then, the duo didn't spend a day idle. They sat together every night after Karthik came back home and sorted out several jobs where Aman could apply. Aman gave an interview almost everyday but failed to get a job. Some places, he wasn't selected and the others had no vacancy. Aman had almost given up and was thinking of other means of income when his previous office colleague Shruti called him up one day.

"Aman? Kaisa hain tu?"

"Shruti!!!! Main theek hun, tu kaisi hain?"

"Main bhi theek hi hun. Aur, ab kahan job kar raha hain?"

"Aur kahan? Ghar pe hi hun. Kahi pe job nahin mili. Soch raha hun ki yeh naukri ka chakkar chhod hi dun. Kuch aur jugaad karna padega paise kamane ka. Yeh zindagi bhar thodi bekar reh sakta hun?"

"Arrey, tu ek kaam karna! Mera ek dost hain, woh kuch hi din pehle mujhe bol raha tha ki uski company mein Sales Manager ki vacancy hain. Tu apply karega?"

"Haan, yaar zaroor! Har jagah pe try maar raha hun, yahan bhi koshish kar hi lete hain. Kya pata mil jaaye?"

"Theek hain. Main tujhe bhejti hun details. Dekh le."

"Thanks yaar!"

"Arrey koi na! Dost toh isi liye hote hain!"

"Teri tabait theek hain na? Teri awaaz aisi heavy kyun lag rahi hain?"

"Woh....gala....gala kharap ho rakha hain kuch dinon se. Tu tension mat le, bass interview pe concentrate kar! Chal bye!"

Aman cut the call. He was really happy! He hoped that he got this job and it really did click! His happiness knew no bounds! But then, he also had a doubt in mind.

"Karthik, tujhe nahin lagta mujhe yeh naukri kuch zyada hi aasani se mil gayi?"

"Kya matlab?"

"Nahin, woh ek baat soch. Bass teen hi hafte huye hain mujhe uss job ko chhode huye. Delhi hain. Yahan job milna utna hi aasan hain kya? Jitni aasani se mujhe mili?"

"Baby, tujhe mana kare aisa koi paida hua hain kya?"

"Haan bohot saare paida huye hain. Jinhone mujhe reject kiya? Woh log paida nahin huye kya?"

"Woh log, tujhe jante nahin hain! Tere jaisa dedicated employee unko kahan milega? Buddhu hain, isi liye tereko nahin liya. Main hota toh pehli mulaqaat mein hi tujhe recruit kar leta, interview leta hi nahin."

Aman completely ignored Karthik's cheezy line.

"Toh yeh log bhi toh nahin jaante the na. Aisa laga jaise mere liye hi baetthe the!"

"Toh teri interview lene kya Amitabh Bachchan ke liye baetthe rahenge? Tu bhi na Aman! Itna soch mat! Kitni khushi ki baat hain ki itne dinon ke baad tu khush hain! Kyun apni khushi bigaad raha hain?"

Aman thought Karthik was right. Maybe he was really overthinking. He got a job after so long. He suppressed these doubts in his mind and decided to enjoy this moment with his Karthik.

The doorbell rang. The food had arrived.

Karthik insisted on a candle light dinner and Aman nodded in agreement. He wondered at times, how Karthik was always in a romantic mood?

"Tere saath rahun aur romance na aaye dil mein, toh us dil ka kya faayda baby? Tu hi toh hain, jisne mere dil ko dhadkan dii hain. Varna kab ka bandh ho chuka hota yeh dil..."

"Arrey mere Mirza Ghalib! Tujhe meri mann ki har baat kaise pata chalti hain?"

"Dekh, tu mujhse jhoot keh sakta hain, lekin teri aankhe kabhi mujhse gaddari nahin karengi. Main tujhe samajhta is liye hun, kyunki main teri dil ki baat padh leta hun."

"Aj kiski gaane sun raha tha haan? Jo itna pyaar aa raha hain mujh par?"

"Jaaneman, tujh par toh har waqt hi pyaar aata hain! Bass tu muh latkaye baettha rehta hain, isi liye pyaar ka izhaar nahin kar pata!"

Karthik closed the distance between them in a stride and lifted Aman up. He turned a round with Aman in his arms before putting him back in place. But he did not leave Aman. He still held him closely with his arms around his waist. 

"Aj mauka mila hain. Izhaar karun?"

Aman looked into his eyes. Karthik's eyes were overflowing with love. He nodded.

Therefore, Karthik tightly crossed his arms around Aman and pulled him closer. Aman jolted at the pull but didn't move his sight at the slightest from Karthik's deep, dark eyes.

Karthik's eyes were roaming freely all over Aman's face before they came to a stop at his lips. Aman moved an inch closer and the remaining distance between the two lips was covered by Karthik in less than a second.

Karthik closed his eyes and delved in deeper to Aman's mouth. Aman moaned a little and this made Karthik want more. He tilted his face from left to right so that their noses won't interfere in this perfect moment. After so long they had found each other, in their previous selves, happy and smiling. Aman was relieved of his stress of becoming unemployed and Karthik had got his baby back with his usual smiling face. What else could make them happier at this moment? A kiss, a deep and passionate kiss, was all that was missing at this perfect hour and Karthik filled in that space too.

It wasn't more than fifteen minutes that they had lost themselves in the depth of each other's mouth, when a loud noise separated them.

"Ladki beautiful, kar gayi chull.....

A loud speaker suddenly started to play the song.

Both were shocked initially and looked up irritated.

"Kya hain yeh?"

"Arrey yahan paas mein ek maidan hain na, wahan ek mela laga hain. Shaam se loud volume mein betugi gaane baj rahe the. Achanak kuch der pehle, speaker bandh ho gaya. Maine socha, chalo shanti hain. Ab phirse chala diya!"

"Kharap ho gaya tha shayad. Theek kar diya ab!"

"Theek kyun kiya? Main hota toh ulta tod ke aa jata. Achha khaasa humara moment chal raha tha, pura bigaad diya!"

Aman chuckled and put a small peck on Karthik's lips.

"Aa ja, khaana kha le! Pura pet kiss se hi bharega kya?"

Aman said as he released himself from Karthik's grip and arranged the plates.

"Mann toh tha baby, parr is shor ne sab bigaad diya!"

"Shor nahin Karthik, gaana kehte hain."

"Aise chillane ko main gaana nahin maanta. Gaana woh hota hain, jo mann ko chhu jaay, dil ko dhadakne ka wajah de. Aur yeh awaaz toh meri dil ki dhadkan ko bandh kar dega!"

Aman laughed.

They had dinner together and then went to bed. Their days of going to work together would be back again from tomorrow. Aman was excited to join his new office. Karthik was excited too to see Aman excited! It was all interconnected. If Aman was happy, Karthik would be cheerful. If Aman was sad, Karthik was gloomy too.

"Tu hamesha aise mere saath hi rahega na Karthik? Kabhi mujhse alag toh nahin hoga na?"

Aman said as he placed his head on Karthik's chest and crossed his hand across his body.

"Aakhri dum tak baby! Parr achanak yeh shakh kyun?"

"Pata nahin. Bass aise hi laga. Tujhse alag main kabhi nahin reh paunga babu. Tu hain toh main hun, tere bina main kuch nahin Karthik!"

Karthik turned towards Aman and hugged him pressing Aman's head on his chest. Aman was into some tension. Or else he'd never express his feelings. Aman always was the best at expressing his love for Karthik through his eyes. He was a man of few words and seldom spoke much infront of the world. Now that he used his words to express his thoughts, there was probably something wrong with him.

"Main hamesha tere saath rahunga Aman! Duniya ki koi bhi takat humein alag nahin kar sakti. Yeh jaise tightly tujhe pakda hain na abhi, waise hi puri zindagi pakad ke rakhunga. Mere changul se chhutna utna aasan nahin hain Tripathi Ji!"

Karthik expected Aman to look up but he didn't. Instead he felt his chest to be wet. He therefore pulled himself away and found Aman crying.

"Kya baat hain Aman? Ro kyun rahe ho?"

Karthik sounded tensed.

"Kuch nahin yaar.....woh bass....achanak se ek ghabrahat si ho rahi hain.....kaash yeh pal yahi ruk jaata Karthik....main tujhe kabhi khona nahin chahata....."

"Kabhi khona nahin padega baby. Na toh main tujhse kabhi door jaunga na hi tujhe kahi door jaane dunga. Shaant baby shaant.....rona bandh karo!!!shhh shhh!!!! Main yahin pe hun na!"

Karthik hugged Aman back and then sang a song for him.

"Yahin hun main,

Yahin hun main.

Kahi na gaya tujhe chhod ke main.

Yahin hun main,

Yahin hun main.

Jiya hun tujhe hi toh orr ke main..."

Aman calmed down at the song. He wiped his tears and melted in Karthik's arms. He wished if this moment could freeze here, they would stay like this forever, in each others arms. Aman pledged to himself in his mind for the umpteenth time that whatever would happen on earth, he would never hurt or leave Karthik in life. He would never give him a moment's separation as this man didn't deserve to be hurted. He only deserved all love and happiness on earth. And Aman knew, he was Karthik's happiness! He therefore made it a firm resolution to never ever leave Karthik alone.

But it seemed like the future had a different plan with the two of them.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I shouldn't have ended the chapter with such a line! Thought it'll add to the suspense....😉
> 
> Also this song 'yahin hun main' might turn out to have a special place in this story. Won't say much. You gotta read it yourself!
> 
> I'll try and update the third chapter soon! It's status is..... 'In progress'!
> 
> Let me know, if the chapter was good enough!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very long chapter. Well, I tried my level best to make this chapter as flawless as possible. I apologize for any grammatical error or typos that might have crept in.... I did read it more than once, but can't really guarantee this time as I'm not keeping well! You can see that from the tags! I'll be fine as long as you people like this fic and I continue writing. So I'll stop blabbering about myself here! All I had to say is, please ignore any error that might have occured.... Read on!
> 
> Also this chapter too has some fluff and......

"Aman, woh....aj...woh...aj Sunday hain na?"

"Haan, par mujhe kaam hain! Kal office mein bohot saare client meetings hain jinke taiyariyan karni padegi. Toh aj tera koi bhi bahana main nahin sunne waala!"

Karthik came up and sat beside Aman. Aman was now having a tough time controlling himself from not falling prey to Karthik's round, adorable eyes. He really had a lot of work to do. It was his new office, and he had to build up a strong impression!

"Baby...."

"Nahin, Karthik, don't you dare do that to me!"

"Baby please...."

"Kyun aisa karte ho yaar! I really have work!"

"Baby baby, please please...."

"Achha theek hain bata!"

Aman couldn't refuse anymore. This goofball was irresistible!

It's been two weeks since Aman joined his new office. Days were slowly going back to normal with Aman working tirelessly from day to night. He had to wake up early in the morning, prepare tea and wake up his cute boyfriend with a loving forehead kiss. Karthik would smile back at him and then he would go to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast and lunch. By the time he was done, it would already be late and he had to rush even faster, getting ready, packing both the lunch boxes, eating somehow and then, dropping Karthik to his office first on his bike and then reaching his office. This new workplace was good, Aman liked it a lot, but then, he had a heavy load of work every single day. Though Aman loved keeping himself busy, the workload he had here actually made him think, that dedicating time even towards breathing was a complete wastage of it. 

This heavy workload also got him late at times and Karthik had to take the metro back home as Aman couldn't pick him up.

Quite obviously, Karthik hated it.

He loved hugging Aman on the way back home, showing off his affection towards him to the world. This actually stopped when Aman was burdened with files and phone calls and emails. Karthik hated it from the core of his heart, but respected the fact that Aman was happy when busy. 

Aman hardly had time for Karthik or his daily tantrums. He had turned into a storm that just rushed. He badly craved for Karthik's touch, his puppy eyes, their kisses, but time is a bitch! He never had enough of it for him.

Though one day, Aman could manage work and had brought out a little time for his baby, and Karthik was more than just happy. He dragged Aman to the kitchen and held him close to his body. Aman looked into his eyes. Karthik held his cheeks, closed in the distance between them, and just as the two soft pairs of lips were about to touch, Aman's phone rang. Both of them jolted apart at the loud ringtone and the vibration. Aman released himself from Karthik's grip and answered the call, walking out of the kitchen and leaving Karthik alone there. Karthik had tears in his eyes. After so long (ahem, just a week and a few days. Yeah, it was long for Karthik though, it felt like an eternity to him) he had managed to get hold of Aman, but one phone call, just one phone call ruined it all!!!

"Kaun tha?"

Karthik asked tip toeing out from the kitchen.

"Mithilesh, Naveen aur Pratik. Conference call tha."

These three were Aman's best friends in his new office. Karthik had no problem as he had met these guys and made sure that they were straight and were good humans. Both his criteria got fulfilled and only then did he get satisfied.

"Toh abhi....jo hone waala tha....humaare beech....woh...use pura kare?"

"Nahin yaar. Mujhe abhi kuch emails check karne hain aur company ke sales mein kuch problems hain, Pratik keh raha tha, toh woh bhi dekhna hain. Raat ko pakka! I'm sorry bab...."

Before Aman could even complete the 'babu', his phone rang again and he left talking to the person on the other side.

Karthik felt like breaking the phone into pieces! It dared to disturb them in their moment. With great difficulty, he controlled himself.

Coming back to the present day.

"Achha theek hain bata!"

"Yayyy!"

Karthik screamed like a child!

"I'll not take much of your time, woh paas mein jo mela laga hain na, jiski loud speaker ne humein darra diya usdin? Wahan jaana hain."

"Mele mein???? Oh my god!!!! Tab toh main definitely nahin jaa raha! Kitne log honge wahan! Aur Karthik, tu jaanta hain mujhe bheer waali jagahon se darr lagta hain...."

"Jaanta hun. Par main hoon na baby!!! Main kass ke tera haath pakad ke rakhunga, ek pal ke liye bhi tujhe door nahin karunga. Kisi ko tere aas paas bhi ghisne nahin dunga!!!!"

Aman didn't want to go. He feared to lose his breath in the crowd. Aman was an introvert. He therefore avoided public gatherings and crowded places. He was damn uncomfortable among so many people.

"Karthik, please samjho na babu. Yeh office ke itne saare kaam hain. Phir khaana pakana hain, uske baad, mujhe thoda rest bhi chahiye hoga... Badi dinon se tere saath baetth kar TV nahin dekha. Aj chhod de na yaar. In sab kaam ke baad mela jaana.....bohot tiring ho jayega yaar! Tu ek kaam kar, tu akele chala jaa na, main yahan ghar pe hi theek hun."

"Please baby!"

"Na...."

Before Aman could complete, his phone rang yet again.

"Haan Pratik, bol!"

Karthik waited patiently for he knew, any interference in Aman's work would result in his intentions to never get satisfied. He therefore kept quite.

"Okay bye."

Aman hung up the call.

"Toh....chalein?"

"Kahan?"

"Mele mein?"

"Nope! Mujhe kaam hain!"

"Yupp! Mujhe jaana hain!"

"Nope."

"Yupp."

"Nope."

"Yupp."

"Nope."

"Nope."

"Yupp."

"Hahha baby!!!! Ab toh jaana hi padega!"

"Karthik aise nahin chalega! Tu har baar iss game mein mujhe hara dega aur phir apni marzi chalayega, woh nahin chalega. Iss baar toh nahin at least!"

"This is not fair baby! Kuch hi toh waqt maang raha hun. Please yaar!"

"Agar possible hota Karthik, toh tu bhi jaanta hain ki mujhse itni baar kehna nahin padta. Sach mein babu! Bohot kaam hain yahan!"

"Ab last option! Main mummy ko phone karke bol dunga ki tu mujhe mana kar raha hain!"

Aman chuckled before replying.

"Achha? Theek hain! Koshish kar, go ahead!"

Karthik looked suspiciously at Aman and then called up home. The phone didn't ring. It just beeped before the call got disconnected.

"Successful babu?"

Aman asked smiling.

"Kya baat hain? Ghar mein phone kyun nahin lag raha? Tu jaanta hain, isi liye mujhe mana nahin kiya. Kya hua hain?"

"Toofan ki wajah se humaare mohalle ke saare towers toot gaye hain. Landline numbers bhi disconnect kar diya gaya hain. Ek hafte baad shayad aa jaay. Goggle ne station se mujhe call kiya tha. Keshav aur uska phone bhi nahin chal raha. Woh keh rahi thi ki hum chinta na kare, wahan sab theek hain."

Karthik huffed. One of his options to make Aman agree to his plan was now temporarily unavailable!

"Bass adha ghanta! Pakka! Usse zyada nahin ghumenge! Please baby, maan jaao na baby, please please!"

Aman wished to say no again, but looking up at Karthik's almost teary eyes, he agreed. Who could refuse those innocent eyes and small pouted lips? Aman didn't know of others, but he couldn't. Nothing on earth was more important to him, when it came to Karthik's magical pout. His Karthik was asking nothing more than just some of his time. And Aman would die of guilt if he denied that to Karthik.

"Achha chal theek hain! Bass adha ghanta haan! Usse zyada nahin. Mujhe ghar aake kaam karna hain."

"Yayyyy baby maan gaya....."

Karthik came closer to him almost immediately and lifted him up in bridal style.

"Karthik neeche utaaro mujhe! Yeh baat baat par aise godi mein kyun utha lete ho? Darr lag raha hain yaar!"

"Tujhe main aise hi leke jaunga! Tennu sada dil khush karditta! Ab thoda pyaar toh banta hain na?"

Karthik proceeded towards the door with Aman in his arms.

"Nahin, main nahin jaunga agar tune mujhe nahin utaara toh!"

Aman began to paddle his legs in the air.

Immediately Karthik put him down. After so long a struggle, he got what he wanted. He couldn't risk losing that!

Fifteen minutes later, Aman found himself in the field, with Karthik literally jumping from one shop to another and buying absolutely rubbish things.

"Tere paas nose ring toh hain na, phir yeh kyun?"

"This looks sexy too baby! Ab har raat ek hi nose ring pehnunga, toh tera mood kaise banega?"

Aman was about to say something but stopped, when he realised that the shopkeeper was giving them a ghasty look. 

Karthik didn't care at the least.

"Bhaiya, yeh saathon de do!"

"Saath???? Seven nose rings? Itne saaron ka kya karega?"

"Seven nose rings, for seven nights of the week!"

"Hey bhagwan Karthik....."

"Kuch mat bol baby! Orelse you will regret later ki tune mujhe roka tha!"

Aman stopped again as he realised the shopkeeper was still there.

Karthik then jumped to another shop.

This way he bought a wind chime, two key chains- Karthik's one had Aman's name engraved, Aman's one had Karthik's name engraved. Two heart shaped chain pendents. The heart could be opened and it had Karthik and Aman's photos in it. Karthik immediately made Aman wear it.

Yes, not everything was a junkie, but wasn't that important too....as of now.

They ate popcorn together, took the dragon train ride, bursted balloons with air guns and Karthik insisted Aman for the Giant Wheel ride too. Aman was shit scared of heights but didn't mind when Karthik tightly held his balled fist and said, "Main hun na!"

They therefore took the Giant Wheel ride too.

When they were at the top most point, Karthik suddenly kissed Aman on his lips. Aman was scared as he looked down towards the ground, and was even more shocked at Karthik's sudden action. But this short peck released him of his tension in a moment. He kissed back Karthik, who was prepared for it, quite naturally. 

Hardly a two minute kiss, but it was satisfactory, to say the least, after a long wait of more than a week!

They came down from the wheel and Aman looked at his watch. He almost panicked when he found that they were at the fair for about two hours now.

"Karthik, ghar waapis chal! Aadha ghanta kehke do ghante ho gaye. Chal chal please!"

"Haan baby, abhi aaya. Bass ek last. Mujhe candy floss khana hain! Do minute lagenge, tu yahi ruk, main leke aaya."

"Achha jaldi karna."

Karthik went up to the shop as Aman stood there looking at him. The shop wasn't near, but also it wasn't far away. Aman could clearly see Karthik at the stall, and talking to the man there who was making the floss, first for the children, and then.....for Aman's baby!

Karthik looked like a picture of bliss in the setting sun. The reddish-orange sky colour was reflecting on Karthik's face, especially on the silver metal on his nose and Aman wondered what good he might have done to get such an amazing and beautiful person in life. Karthik was laughing as he spoke to the children there on the queue. He allowed every child to take the line before him. Karthik loved kids and Aman loved Karthik!!!

Aman stood there admiring his ray of sunshine, forgetting the world around him. Infact his eyes didn't even bring into focus any other person in the field other than Karthik, the few children and the candy floss stall. This man was just more than the love of his life. He had been by him, even when he had the option to leave Aman and go. Instead, Karthik tolerated all those blows from his father's ancestral 'lathi' and finally won the heart of his family. Aman promised to himself one more time, that he'd rather die than hurt this absolute bliss of a man again. His Karthik always deserved to be smiling and laughing like this; tears never suited his sweet face. Aman promised he'll never leave Karthik alone in life, be it whatever!

"Aman Tripathi, yeh achanak tujhe hua kya hain? Pichhle kuch dinon se, yeh Karthik ko chhodne ki baat kyun soch raha hain tu? Karthik aur tu humesha saath rahega, is mein doubt kaisa?"

Aman spoke to himself. To be honest, he really didn't know why he thought so. But he let this thought go now and concentrated on his beautiful boyfriend.

"Aman!"

"Arrey, Naveen! Tu yahan kya kar raha hain?"

"Sirf main nahin, Mithilesh aur Pratik bhi aaye hain. Hum tere hi ghar jaa rahe the. Kuch papers tujhe sign karna hain. Toh raaste mein jaate jaate dekha ki tum dono yahan ho. Chal na yaar, thoda sign kar de. Meri girlfriend wahan café mein wait kar rahi hain. Yeh sunday ko bhi kaam, mera jeena haram kar dega. Relationship turwayega mera"

Aman laughed.

"Chal kahan jaana hain?"

"Yahi, paas ki gali mein. Gaari mein papers hain."

"Ruk Karthik ko bol ke aata hun."

"Arrey o Romeo! Do hi minute toh lagenge. Iska bhi permission lega apne Majnu se, hain?"

Naveen jokes and Aman blushed.

"Achha chal kahan jaana hain?"

"Paas mein hi hain, aa ja."

Aman walked towards the empty lane with Naveen.

"Aur bhai log! Sunday ko bhi kaam haan?!"

Aman asked Pratik and Mithilesh as he approached them.

"Haan bhai. Ab saare log tere jaise kahan, jinko kaam karna pasand hain."

Mithilesh said, taking out the papers.

"Haan bhai. Aur kismat se tujhe boyfriend bhi mila hain! Itna understanding. Sunday ko tu kaam kar raha hain, aur usko aitraaz bhi nahin. Waah bhai! Sabko na aisa hi partner milna chahiye. Meri waali toh kabse phone kiye jaa rahi thi, phone hi off kardi maine, bol dunga charge khatam ho gaya tha."

Pratik continued.

"Arrey Karthik bhi waisa hi hain. Itni baar mujhe bola yahan aane ko, ki main mana bhi nahin kar paya.....bol kahan sign karna hain?"

"Yeh yahan! Teen chaar pages hain, un sabke end mein...."

Aman kept the papers on the bonnet of the car and bent down to sign on it.

And all of a sudden, the world turned dark and just blacked out infront his eyes. All Aman could sense was a severe pain at the back of his head......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......some angst too! Don't kill me!🤭
> 
> Okay so I needed to clear out something. I'm from Kolkata (yes, I'm a bong) and have never been to Delhi. Hence, the description of the fair has been according to the ones I've seen in Kolkata! So pardon me for anything that might not seem to fit in place for Delhi.
> 
> Also, the part where Aman talks to himself, I tried to italicize the lines. In my notes, they are italicized too. But I don't know why, it didn't come up here. Apologies for that as well!
> 
> I know I'll be receiving hate comments for keeping you all hanging here. And the worst part is..... I haven't even started writing the 4th chapter. It'll therefore take me some time to update it! I'll try to write as fast as possible and update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay the real angsty part of this fic starts here. Read on!
> 
> I apologize for the late update and also for the cuss word/words used here.

Karthik came back dancing like a child, with the candy floss in hand to the place where he left Aman. But couldn't find him anywhere.

At first, he called out his name several times as he thought Aman had probably been to some other shop. His anxiety popped up when he searched the entire fair but couldn't find him. Karthik took out his phone to call Aman. But his phone was switched off! He thought, Aman must have gone home, as he was getting late. He therefore ran back home, but it was empty. Aman hadn't returned. Karthik felt helpless all of a sudden. He came back to the fair, showed Aman's picture to almost every living person and asked if they had seen him. But the response was negative from everyone.....

Karthik restlessly searched the entire fair once again and now came to the middle of the field!

"TRIPATHI !!!!!!"

He shouted out Aman's surname at the top of his voice. 

"Hello? Karthik!!! Kya baat hain pagal, chilla kyun raha hain?"

Karthik heard the voice on his wireless speakers plugged into his ears. By mistake, he had called up Devika. Her number was speed dialled, and somehow Karthik pressed on the number 3 on his call pad.

"Devi.....Devi tu kahan......kahan.....hain yaar? Please jaldi......yahan aa jaa! Aman......Aman nahin mil raha!"

Devika had to guess what Karthik said as he was crying, but could understand the last line perfectly.

"Kya? Kahan hain Aman! Achha ruk main aati hun! Kahan jaana hain?"

"Yahi, yahi pe.....humaare ghar ke paas......waale mele mein....AMANNN!!!!!!"

"Karthik chilla mat, main aa rahi hun na? Ruk, paanch minute de de mujhe, main paas mein hi hun."

Devika drove to the intended place super fast. It was her luck that no one had come across her way, orelse that person would have straight been sent to heaven!

She didn't have to search much for Karthik in the huge fair.

There was a big crowd in the middle of the fair that seemed to be looking at something. She too went to see what was happening.

The crowd was looking at someone, and not something. Karthik was sitting there on the ground, crying, with his face covered in his palms. Devika wanted to rush to him, but she needed to first remove the huge crowd that gathered. 

She therefore pulled up a drama.

"Karthik! Kya hua hain tujhe? Main aa gayi na? Aise kaun rota hain. Chal maana ki maine kaha phone nahin utthaungi, kya iska yeh matlab hain ki tu aise yahan baetthe royega? Chal baby, ghar chal!"

She then looked up towards the curious eyes in the crowd.

"Woh....bada emotional boyfriend hain mera. Main gussa kya ho gayi, yeh rone laga. Koi na, main aa gayi hun. Aap sab jaao abhi."

The crowd dispersed with several people talking several things as to how people of this generation are so melodramatic and cry over silly, petty causes, etc.

Devika didn't pay heed to what the various people said.

All this while of Devika acting to be Karthik's girlfriend, Karthik didn't even look up once and continued crying. It appeared he didn't even notice that something like this happened around him. He looked up only when Devika called his name and shook him really hard.

"Karthik!!!"

He looked up.

"Kya hua hain? Kahan hain Aman?"

Karthik started to cry harder at the mention of Aman.

"Devi, hum log...hum log saath...saath mein hi th...the..."

"Tu pehle haklana bandh kar. Kuch samajh nahin aa raha mujhe. Ek kaam kar, yahan se chal tu, ghar chal ke dekhte hain."

Devika almost supported Karthik to her car, and then back home.

On reaching their apartment, she made Karthik sit on the couch and then sat beside her.

"Ab bata, kya hua hain tujhe? Kahan hain Aman?"

Karthik looked up at her with teary, bloodshot eyes and was about to narrate what happened, but suddenly realised something and stopped. He stood up from the couch.

"Mujhe jaana hain, Aman ko dhoondhna hain! Main yahan baetthe baetthe baatein nahin kar sakta! Aman.....Aman ko meri zaroorat hain...."

Karthik became restless all of a sudden. He wanted to rush out of the house when Devika stopped him.

"Karthik pehle mujhe bata....."

"Yeh baatein karne ka waqt nahin hain Devika! Aman ko dhoondhna zaroori hain iss waqt!!!!!"

The doorbell rang.

Karthik smiled his widest at it's sound!

"Aman.... Aman aa gaya!!!!"

He ran towards the door and opened it, only to be stopped by Ravi.

"Ravi, tu?"

"Devi ne mujhe bulaya, usne kaha tujhe aur Aman ko kuch hua hain. Kya baat hain?"

Suddenly Karthik's smile disappeared. Instead his face portrayed a mixed emotion of fear, hatred and anger.

"In sab ke liye time nahin hain mere paas, MUJHE JAANA HAIN AMAN KO DHOONDHNE!!!"

Karthik screamed on Ravi and was about to storm out of the house but got stopped by him.

"Karthikkk!!!"

Ravi held him by his shoulders and shook him really hard to get him back to reality.

It worked. But in the other way.

Karthik calmed down initially as Ravi brought him to the living area but then suddenly got scared and curled up onto the couch as a cornered kitten. 

Devika felt really sad to see his friend in such a state. But first, she needed to know what actually happened.

"Karthik? Koi na, sab theek hoga. Dekh, meri taraf dekh, kya hua tha mele mein?"

Devika's calming voice reached Karthik's ears and travelled up to his brain.

He looked up at Devika with blank eyes and slowly narrated all that had happened.

"Achha, aisa bhi toh ho sakta hain ki woh Allahabad chala gaya ho?"

Devika said after listening to the entire story.

"Achanak? Bin bataye? Mujhe liye bina?"

"Ho bhi sakta hain koi zaroorat ho. Tu ghar mein call karke dekh na!"

Somehow, that made sense to Karthik's hazy mind. He took out his phone and called their home in Allahabad as Aman's phone was still switched off.

The line beeped before it got disconnected.

"Toofan ki wajah se humaare mohalle ke saare towers toot gaye hain. Landline numbers bhi disconnect kar diye gaye hain. Ek hafte baad shayad aa jaay. Goggle ne station se mujhe call kiya tha. Keshav aur uska phone bhi nahin chal raha. Woh keh rahi thi ki hum chinta na kare, wahan sab theek hain......."

Karthik remembered all what Aman told him just a few hours ago.

"Ghar pe tower nahin hain. Aman keh raha tha mujhe ki ek hafte se pehle kuch theek nahin hoga!"

Suddenly, something struck Karthik and he got up.

"Mujhe Allahabad jaana hoga. Pata karna hoga Aman ke baare mein. Mera Aman zaroor kisi musibat mein hain. Main yahan chup kaise baetth sakta hun? Nahin nahin.... Mujhe Allahabad jana hi...."

As he took a step forward, he held his head and just collapsed on the ground.

All this happened too quickly for Devika and Ravi to react. It was only when Karthik collapsed on the ground that Devika screamed out.

"Karthiikkkkk!!!!!!!"

She bent down and found, Karthik had lost his senses. 

Ravi immediately lifted him up, took him to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed as Devika called the doctor.

Dr. Mehta arrived within an hour. He was lined up with patients, but hearing Karthik's name, he managed somehow and that was the earliest he could make it to their home.

"He has been deeply shaken by some sort of trauma. An immediate rush of adrenaline to his brain caused him to lose consciousness. I've given him medicine, he'll be okay, but....where is Aman?"

Dr. Mehta said after he checked Karthik.

"Woh.....Aman kahi mil nahin raha!"

Devika replied.

"What?????? What do you mean by mil nahin raha? Kahan gaya hain woh?"

"Pata nahin doctor sahab. Yeh dono mele mein gaye the, jab Karthik ki gair hazri mein achanak hi Aman gayab ho gaya. Phone bhi switched off aa raha hain..."

"Hmmm...now I get it. These two are inseparable parts of each other. No wonder he fell unconscious. Achha, I'll take your leave now. Kuch khabar mile toh zaroor batana mujhe. And I know abhi agar main yeh kahun, ki no more stress that will be pointless. So I've given this medicine. Agar aisa lage ki Karthik is losing it again, just ek tablet de dena usko. Main chalta hun."

"Thank you so much doctor!"

Ravi helped Dr. Mehta out as Devika sat beside Karthik. She was heartbroken to say the least. The fact that Karthik was lying on the bed unconscious, and Aman completely missing, was something she couldn't even imagine in her worst nightmares. Where could have Aman gone? Why did he just leave without notifying Karthik anything? Was Karthik right in his suspicions that Aman was in danger?

"Devi, police ko khabar karte hain! Hum log kahan dhoondhenge? Police kaam jaldi kar payenge."

Ravi said when he came back.

"Nahin Ravi, pehle yeh baat toh taey karne de ki Aman Allahabad mein nahin hain."

"Ab yeh kaise pata chalega ki Aman Allahabad gaya hain ki nahin? Phone bhi toh nahin lag raha uska!"

"Hum jayenge Allahabad!"

"Kya?????"

"Haan, main aur Karthik kal Allahabad jayenge. Tu jaldi se tickets ki taiyyari kar."

"Par Devi....."

"Maine kaha na, TAIYYARI KAR!"

Devika said with so much firmness in her voice that Ravi could only nod. He couldn't even reply.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, when Aman was getting back his senses, he felt his head tear apart in pain. He wished to move, but barely could as he was lying in the foetal position. It was completely dark in the place he was in and it was a small, confined space. Aman felt he was losing his breath. He banged against the walls of whatever the thing was with all his energy. With every thrash he made, he felt his head paining even more, but Aman didn't give up. He needed to be out of it. 

"Bahar nikalo mujhe..."

He said in a weak voice.

Suddenly, he could feel a jolt. And within a few minutes his half opened eyes got glared as some light flashed infront of them. 

As slowly his eyes got used to the light, he saw three tall, dark figures standing infront of him.

The three shadows started talking to themselves.

"Kaha tha ise aise dickey mein bandh nahin karte. Ab kya kare? Isko toh hosh aa raha hain?"

"Abhi aise raaste mein nikaal thodi sakte hain? Kuch hi der mein pahunch jayenge na. Ek kaam kar iske haath, paeyer aur muh bandh de. Utth toh nahin payega yeh, iski sarr ki chot kaafi gehri hain."

Aman saw with his half closed eyes that one of them came forward, took something like a rope and tied his legs with it, while the other used a piece of cloth to tie his hands and mouth.

"Ab theek hain. Bohot pehle hi pahunch jaate agar itni bheed nahin hoti toh."

Aman recognized the voices and the three people. Needless to say, it was Naveen, Pratik and Mithilesh.

Aman opened his eyes and shook himself.

"Arrey, ise toh pura hosh aa gaya!"

Pratik said.

"Kyun bey, tera 'baby' nahin aaya tujhe bachane???.... Ole le le..."

Mithilesh said followed by a shrill laugh.

Aman still shook himself as he couldn't speak out what he wanted to.

"Arrey ruk, banda kuch kehna chahta hain. Bolne de ise. Kapda hata iske muh se."

Naveen bent forward and removed the cloth from Aman's face.

"Kahan leke jaa rahe ho mujhe???? Chhodo!!! Bahar nikalo mujhe yahan se!!!!"

"Abhi kahan? Waqt aane pe nikalenge. Tu chinta mat kar."

"Tum teenon mile huye ho? Kyun aisa kar rahe ho? Kya bigada hain maine tumhara???.... Karthik kahan hain? Karthikkkk!!!!"

The three of them laughed in unison.

"Tera boyfriend yahan nahin aayega! Aur tum dono jaise chipke huye rehte ho har waqt, kya pata, ab tak toh woh marr hi gaya hoga, hain??"

Pratik said and they laughed again.

"Kya kiya tumne Karthik ke saath??? Karthik!!!! Karthiikkkkk!!!"

Mithilesh took just a second to bent down and press Aman's lips hard, smashing them under his teeth and causing them to cut deeply. Aman's lips bled in Mithilesh's hand.

"Ayeeeee!!!!! Zyada chillaya na, toh yahi zameen khod ke gaarh dunga! Aayi baat samajh mein? Aur zyada sawaal nahin karne ka, nahin toh tera Romeo zinda hain abhi tak, use bhi maar denge, kya samjha?"

Mithilesh's cold voice and threat to kill Karthik send shivers down Aman's spine. But he didn't give up and took a moment to shake again.

"Abbey yeh toh bohot hilta hain. Aye, Naveen! Woh injection leke aa. Isko behosh kar dete hain. Iss chutiye ko aise nahin chhod sakte. Bada shaana ban raha hain yeh."

Naveen left to bring the injection from the same car in the dickey of which Aman was kept.

"Bahar nikal mujhe!!!! Saale, humne tum logon ko dost samjha. Yeh hain teri asliyat!"

"Aman Tripathi, asli aur asliyat mein fark hota hain. Samjha? Aur abhi kya bahar nikalun? Abhi tak toh kahani shuru bhi nahin huyi hain! Naveen, injection laane dukan chala gaya kya? Yeh banda bohot zubaan larata hain. Iski bolti bandh karke jaana hain. Jaldi kar yaar."

Naveen came back with a syringe with some sort of medicine in it.

"Khabardar jo kisi ne mujhe haath lagaya toh!"

"Haath nahin, injection lagayenge."

They laughed again as Naveen forced the needle straight into Aman's neck, injected the medicine, and brought it out.

Aman screamed in pain and then, slowly everything turned dark again infront of his eyes. Before he lost his senses again, he heard the three close the dickey of the car really hard and after a few seconds, another jolt. Aman drowned again in the darkness.

Seemed like future yet had to play a lot of games with the two souls. Destiny had darker plans for the both of them . It just wasn't over yet......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Mehta in the fic is the same character from Pyaar ka Bukhar. Many of you told me that you liked the character there, so I thought of bringing him back here too......
> 
> Also people who haven't read my first fic Pyaar ka Bukhar yet, go and read it!
> 
> Let me know if you guys are planning to keep me alive after this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one very, very long chapter. I hadn't really expected it to be this long. And also, as you guys already know, this is an angsty story. I therefore can't promise that this chapter will have some comic elements. No fluff too, as Aman and Karthik aren't together. I tried to add a very small dialogue to Devika's character at a place, but it's upto you if you find it funny or not. But I guess, it won't be boring. 
> 
> Also, the narration of this chapter is slightly different from the others. It narrates Karthik's situation once and then again Aman's. I've tried my level best to not mess it up though. Again, I apologize for typos or any mistakes in grammar (both in Hindi and in English) that might have crept in despite my constant re-reads..... 
> 
> Read on!

4am in the morning.

Back at Karthik and Aman's house in Delhi.

Ravi had got four round tickets to Allahabad and back, of the first train in the morning which was supposed to leave at 5:45am. It was Devika's idea. Though she consoled Karthik saying that they would definitely find Aman at his home with their parents, she knew he won't be there.

Devika's sixth sense said so. She knew Aman wasn't that irresponsible a guy that he'd leave for Allahabad, in the middle of an outing with his Karthik, leaving him alone. She knew, however hard the emergency might be, if any, Aman would either take Karthik with him, or at the least, inform him about the journey. He would never keep Karthik in such suspense and tension, that too, by keeping his phone switched off. But she needed to confirm her doubts too at the same time. Devika therefore asked Ravi to check out all the favourite places of Karthik and Aman at Delhi if he was there, while they would leave for Aman's hometown.

"Karthik? Uttho! Der ho jayegi!"

Karthik was still sleeping due to the medicinal action.

"Kart..."

Devika bent down to wake Karthik up when she found him shaking and murmuring something in his sleep.

"Am...Aman?"

Karthik uttered, with tears silently flowing down.

"Aman, main tumhe kuch nahin hone dunga! Main hoon na.....haath pakad ke rakhunga!.....nahin, Aman!!!!!.....mujhe chhod ke mat jaao, please!.....Aman!!!!"

Devika felt her heart crush into pieces. Her charming friend was again having his nightmares. The only difference this time was that it was Aman who came to his dreams and not his father. 

Before she could respond to this, Karthik suddenly sat up and screamed.

"AMAANNNNNNN!!!!!!!!"

Devika got scared at the sudden scream.

"Karthik! Karthik kuch nahin hua. Hum hain na? Hum dhoondh nikalenge Aman ko. Shaant, shaant Karthik shaant...."

Karthik gave her a blank look with his red, bloodshot eyes.

"Aman.....ghar aa gaya na?"

"Na....nahin. Par tu chinta mat kar, hum jayenge na use dhoondhne. Mil jayega Aman...."

Karthik facepalmed himself and cried.

"Kuch nahin kar payenge hum Devika.......main haar chuka hun......main nahin bacha saka Aman ko.....main Aman se kiya hua apna vaada nahin nibha paya Devi...."

Devika wanted to tell Karthik that it wasn't his fault, but suddenly looked at the watch and realised that they would miss the train.

"Karthik, tu aise khud ko dosh mat de. Is mein teri koi bhi galati nahin hain. Par abhi jaldi utth. Humein nikalna hain."

"Kahan?"

"Allahabad. Aman ko dhoondhne. Raaste mein bataungi jo kuch baat hain. Ek plan hain mere paas. Chal!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meantime, the car which had an unconscious Aman lying in it, came to a hault at the back door of a huge building.

"Naveen tu isko uttha le, main gaari park karke aata hun..."

Mithilesh told after he opened the dickey.

Naveen tried to pick Aman up, but due to the unconsciousness, Aman's small body had grown really heavy. Naveen was unable to lift him.

"Oh bhai! Yeh itna sa insaan, itna bhaari kaise ho gaya achanak? Mere bass ki baat nahin hain yeh!"

Naveen huffed.

"Ek kaam bata jo tere bass ka hain? Saala kuch bhi toh theek se kar nahin sakta. Jo injection laane ko kaha tha, uske jagah tu doosra waala le aaya. Iska dose zyada hain. Ab kam se kam barah ghanto tak toh nahin utthega yeh."

Pratik said angrily.

"Dekh bey Pratik, tere ko mere se itna problem hain na, toh tu khud kar le. Main boss ko bol dunga ki mujhe tere saath kaam nahin karna....."

"Achha saalon ab tum donon ladte hi rahoge ya ise nikalega bhi koi. Sochna yeh hain, ki ise upar kaise le jaaye, aur tum donon lade jaa rahe ho?"

Mithilesh interjected.

"Nahin Mithilesh, tu bata, har baar yeh Pratik mere se aise baat karega aur main sehta rahun? Meri koi izzat nahin hain kya?"

"Izzat toh unko milti hain, jo izzat waale kaam karte hain. Tune aj tak izzat kamane waala kuch kiya hain?"

"Arrey!!!!! BASSSS!!!!!CHUP KARO!!!!"

Mithilesh shouted. 

"Pratik, ja bhaag ke seeriyon ke niche se wheel chair leke aa. Aur Naveen, isko bass tu hi uttha sakta hain. Jaldi isko leke chalte hain yaar. Boss ne kaha tha aat baje tak chahiye, abhi saare dus baj rahe hain. Chal jaldi kar na...."

Pratik ran and got a wheel chair, as Naveen brought Aman out of the small dickey of the car and made him sit on the chair. No one cared that in the process of bringing him out of the confined space, Aman's head banged against the car wall in the same place where he had been hit hardly. And as he was dragged towards the gate of the elevator, his head swayed from side to side due to the uneven ground surface. It only caused more blood to flow out of his head. And also, the cut that Aman had on his lips due to Mithilesh's hard press, still bled and had stained the white cloth tied to his mouth. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Karthik. Meri baat dhyan se sun. Sun raha hain na?"

Karthik seemed to be lost as he looked out of the window of the train.

"Karthik!!!"

"Haan?"

"Meri baat sun. Hum Allahabad ja toh rahe hain. Par ek baat yaad rakhna. Agar Aman wahan nahin mila, toh un logon ko kuch pata nahin chalna chahiye."

"Nahin mila matlab? Tu jaanti hain ki Aman wahan nahin hain?.....Agar Aman wahan nahin hain, aur yeh baat tu jaanti hain, iska matlab Aman sacchi mein kahan hain, yeh bhi tu jaanti hain. Devi, bata na, kahan hain mera Aman? Use aur door mat rakh mujhse. Main hi mar jaaunga. Bol na, kahan hain mera Aman???"

Devika was surprised at such an assumption.

"Karthik kya pagalon ki tarah baatein kar raha hain!!? Mujhe kaise pata hoga ki Aman kahan hain?"

"Toh tu yeh kaise jaanti hain ki woh Allahabad mein nahin hain?

"Jaanti nahin hun Karthik. Tabhi toh tujhe saath leke jaa rahi hun. Yeh sirf andaaza hain mera."

"Matlab? Andaaza matlab kya?"

"Tu yeh sab bekar ki baaton mein waqt barbad mat kar aur meri baat sun. Aman agar Allahabad mein hua, tab toh sab kuch theek hi hain. Use leke hum waapis aa jayenge. Par agar nahin hua, tab humein ek drama karna padega."

"Drama? Drame ka kya matlab?"

"Dekh, Aman agar apne ghar pe bhi nahin hain, toh bekar mein tere gharwaalon ko pareshan kyun kare? Tere papa ke baare mein soch, he is aged. Agar un sabko pata chala ki Aman is missing, toh kya woh log yeh jhatka sambhal payenge? Tension abhi humein ho rahi hain, un logon ko kyun transfer karen? Aur woh log toh kuch kar bhi nahin payenge na. Khamakhan kyun unko tension de?"

"Par....."

"Par var kuch nahin Karthik. Main jo keh rahi hun woh sunta ja....."

Devika narrated her entire plan to Karthik. Even though Karthik had a hazy brain, Devika's plan seemed to sink in his head.

"Samjha?"

"Aman ke bina, drama kaise kar paunga mein Devi? Aman saamne nahin hota hain toh mujhe aisa lagta hain.....ki jaise meri poori duniya hi gayab hain.....aisa lagta hain ki mujhe duniya se dhakke marke nikaal diya gaya hain. Uske bina......kaise?"

Karthik broke down to tears.

Devika knew this fact, that Karthik was barely functional in the absence of Aman. But they had to pull up this drama incase Aman was not found at his home.

"Jaanti hun Karthik. Parr apne gharwaalon ke baare mein toh soch. Agar unko pata chala, unka ek beta gayab hain, aur doosra waala helplessly ro raha hain, toh soch unki kya halat hogi?"

This somehow made some sense to Karthik.

"Aman ke liye hi yeh karna padega. Tu akela nahin hain, main hun na tere saath. Hum saath milkar Aman ko dhoondhenge. Kuch nahin hone denge use. Bhagwan par bharosa rakh."

Karthik turned away his face from Devika and looked out of the window again. Tears ran down his cheeks and he silently wiped them away. He needed to be strong, he needed to be firm. Devika was right. If he broke down now, finding Aman would be next to impossible. He wished and prayed to see Aman safe and sound at his home. He hoped that Devika be proved wrong. But if not, Karthik mentally prepared himself to act his original self. He had to do this. For Aman. For him. For them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meantime, far from where Karthik was, Aman lay down on a bed, still unconscious. 

"Boss, lijiye, leke aa..... "

Before Mithilesh could complete what he was saying, the 'boss' gave a huge slap across his face.

"Bola tha aat baje ko le aana, tum log kal saare dus baje pahunche. Aur mujhe khabar aj subah ko de rahe ho?"

"Woh...b..boss raaste mein bohot traffic thi kal. Au...aur Naveen bol raha tha ki aap so gaye ho.....toh....isi liye....subah ko hi khabar bheji aapko. Woh....disturb nahin karna tha aa......"

The mentioned 'boss' grabbed Mithilesh's hair and pulled his face closer to him.

"Main kab sounga, main kab utthunga, kya yeh tum log decide karoge? Ek baat yaad rakhna bey, tum log mere liye kaam karte ho, mere saath nahin. SAMJHA????"

"J...ji boss! Galati ho gayi, aage se nahin hogi!"

"Honi bhi nahin chahiye." 

He released Mithilesh's hair.

"Ab ja yahan se. Mujhe ise dekhne toh de zara.... Hain?"

"Ji boss!"

"Aur sun, tum teenon banduke ready rakhna. Emergency ke liye. Lekin kisi ko pata nahin chalni chahiye ki hum banduk leke hotel mein aaye hain. Kya samjha?"

"Ma...magar boss! Hotel toh aap hi ka hain na? Toh....."

"Abbey iski muh bandh karva yaar. Iska naam Pratik hain, aur zyada dar hum hinduon mein Pratik ka matlab hona chahiye shubh cheez ki Pratik par yeh toh sawaalon ka Pratik lagta hain. Bohot chapar chapar karta hain tu. Zara soch bey, agar iss hotel mein kisi ko pata chala, ki maalik ke paas guns vagera hain, toh tereko kya lagta hain? Woh log chup chap baetthe rahenge? Police ko khabar nahin karenge?"

"Na...nahin boss. Kar denge.... shayad!"

"Abbey shayad nahin, karenge. Aur tab kahan kahan bhaage jaaunga? Pichhle dus saal se toh bhaag hi raha hun. Aur waise bhi, maine 13th, matlab iss floor mein bookings lene se mana kiya hain. Parr phir bhi, satark rehna. Banduke hain, yeh kisi ko pata nahin chalni chahiye."

"Ji boss!"

"Ab mujhe kya tum logon ke 'ji boss' 'ji boss' se hi pet bharwaoge? Kuch khaane ko bhej yaar! Aur iske liye bhi bhej. Kitne ghante ho gaye bechare ne kuch khaaye huye!"

Naveen brought a wicked smile on his face and then chuckled a bit.

"Oye, hasne waali kaunsi baat boli maine? Hain? Lagaun kya ek?"

"Na...nahin boss! Sorry, galati ho gayi. Woh isi ko kidnap kiya, aur isi ko pyaar se khaana khilana hain, toh....."

"Abbey har kidnap ka cause burra nahin hota. Kya samjhe?"

The boss now let out a shrill laughter.

"Ab kuch khaane ko laayega ya tum logon ko yahan khirki se niche phekun?"

"Abhi gaya boss!"

The three men left leaving an unconscious Aman and a wickedly smirking 'boss' alone in the room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karthik and Devika stepped down at the station. Karthik was lost in thoughts. Devika supported him out of the train and made him sit on one of the benches as she went to call a cab. Karthik sat there silently without shifting a bit. He remembered the night he was at the station reciting the rhyme 'Jack and Jill' in his own style when Goggle suddenly came there riding her horse. That night he went back home just for Aman. He is the cause Karthik lives. Aman, is like oxygen to his lungs, water to the dry leaves of his life and bright moonlight to his gloomy night. Without Aman, how is he supposed to exist? Aman.....where is he now? How is he? Is he okay?

"Chal Karthik, gaadi aa gayi....yeh kya?"

Devika came back to call Karthik and saw that he was silently crying sitting on the bench in the same position in which she had left him.

"Karthik, kya kaha tha maine? Khud ko strong rakh yaar. Main samajh sakti hun tujhe kaisa lag raha hain...."

As Devika put her hand around Karthik's shoulder to comfort him, Karthik suddenly sat up straight and hugged her. Tears started to roll down his eyes faster, without a pause, as he cried more now.

Devika hugged him back.

"Shhh shhh... Koi na Karthik! Sab theek hoga, ro mat tu. Main hun na. Shant ho ja...."

She tried to comfort him by rubbing his back.

Several people on the station gave them a ghasty look.

One even came up to them.

"Arrey madam, kya kar rahe ho aap? Aise....public mein?"

"Aap se matlab?"

"Aise khule mein apne premi ko gale lagana theek baat nahin hain....."

"Khule mein shauch karne se toh behtar hain ji. Aap apne kaam se kaam rakho na bhai sahab!"

The man went away cursing the generation.

Karthik probably realised what happened. He broke the embrace and sat up wiping his tears.

"Woh...sorry!"

"Tu kyun sorry bol raha hain? Logon ki giri huyi soch ke liye tu zimmedar hain kya? Chal ab!"

They boarded the cab and headed towards their house.

Throughout the entire cab ride, Karthik looked out of the window and silently shed tears. All these places and locations seemed so lifeless without Aman. What were they to him without Aman by his side?

Devika didn't stop Karthik this time. She knew he needed to cry and either, these tears would turn into sheer happiness in the coming few minutes or they'll enhance his sadness even more.

They reached home in the next half an hour. Devika paid the cab driver and supported Karthik out. She realised that Karthik had already messed it up and that the Tripathi family will surely come to know that Aman is missing.

"Karthik?...."

Devika reached out and wiped his tears. 

"Le, muh pochh le isse."

She handed him a packet of wet wipes. Karthik took the packet but kept on staring at it. He was lost. Realising that, Devika pulled out a wet tissue from it and wiped Karthik's face with it. His face looked horrible with red swollen eyes and dried up tear tracks.

"Karthik, idhar dekh....dekh meri taraf"

She forcefully turned his head towards her. Karthik's eyes were still blank.

"Yaad hain na? Humara plan? Aman ke liye, tere parivaar ke liye.....humein yeh karna hi hoga! Kya kaha tha maine? Karthik???"

Devika patted his cheeks to bring him back to reality. And it did work. Karthik's still, blank eyes slowly became normal. He shook his shoulders, wiped his face with his hands and gave himself a pat on the back.

"Karthik Singh Tripathi, karna hoga!"

He said softly. Devika would have missed it if she wasn't standing close to him.

"Haan, karna hoga. Chalo! Yaad rahe, tum Karthik 'Zyada' Singh Tripathi ho!"

Karthik nodded and walked towards the main gate of "Tripathiyon Ka Angaan", the name of their small house.

He pushed open the door.

He saw his mummy, Sunaina Tripathi, working in the kitchen and Champa Chachi was placing the 'aachars' under the sun. Goggle and Keshav were sitting on two chairs, watching something on Keshav's iPad. Only Chaman Chacha and his Papa, Shankar Tripathi were no where to be seen.

"Kaun ho bhai? Kise chahiye?"

Karthik and Devika heard a voice from behind. They turned back.

"Arrey beta!!!!! Tum kab aaye? Bahar kyun khade ho? Arrey Champa, bhabhi, dekho toh kaun aaya hain!!!!"

It was Chaman Chacha who called out from behind.

"Paaye laagu chacha! Kaise ho aap sab?"

Karthik bent down to touch his feet.

"Yeh dono bag mujhe dijiye, bazaar gaye the kya?"

"Haan beta, bazaar hi gaya tha. Par yeh ladki kaun hain?"

Chaman Chacha asked as the three of them entered the house.

"Yeh Devika hain chacha. Humaare sabse achhi dost!"

Devika folded her hands and bent down too to touch his feet.

"Jeete raho beti! Arrey tum sab apne apne kaam hi karoge ya koi bahar bhi aayega??!! Dekho toh zara kaun aaya hain!"

Everyone came up from their respective places. Sunaina Tripathi came and hugged Karthik. Goggle and Keshav cheered to see him. 

Devika witnessed the reunion of half of a family by standing at a distance.

Half, cause Aman was not there.

"Aman kahan hain?"

She looked up to see Shankar Tripathi coming down from the terrace. He asked the question in a deep voice to Karthik.

Sunaina took the queue and asked.

"Haan beta, Aman nahin dikh raha. Aman kahan hain?"

Devika thought this was the exact moment were Karthik would mess it up all and start to cry again. She had told him, that if Aman wasn't already home, they would ask about his visit with us. And that's were the drama would begin.

She took a step forward to interject in this family conversation when Karthik started to speak.

Karthik took just a moment's time to respond.

"Woh mummy yahan ka phone lag nahin raha na, isi liye Aman ne bheja humein, yeh dekhne ke liye ki sab theek hain ki nahin!"

Devika stopped. She didn't expect this to happen. She was sure Karthik would start crying. But he didn't, and instead acted well. She therefore chose to stand at her place in the distance.

"Haww, yeh kaisi baat huyi? Tujhe bhej diya. Khud bhi toh aa sakta tha. Woh kyun nahin aaya?"

Sunaina asked.

"Arrey mummy, bataya toh tha aapko. Aman ne nayi office join kiya hain. Bohot saara kaam hain use. Maine kaha ki tu bhi chal, par woh bola ki possible nahi hain. Ab aap sab khade khade sawaal puchhoge ya kuch khilaoge bhi? Bohot bhook lagi hain chachi."

"Haan haan beta chalo. Parathe aur sabzi taiyyar hain, chalo chalo, haath dho lo."

Sunaina turned towards Devika now.

"Beta tune bataya nahin, yeh kaun hain?"

"Woh Aunty ji, main Devika, in donon ki dost. Aman ne kaha Karthik ko akela chhodna theek nahin hoga, isi liye saath mein mujhe bhi bhej diya!"

"Arrey koi na beti. Bohot achha kiya tu aayi. Aa ja, tu bhi khaa le."

They all led Karthik and Devika towards the interior of the house.

"Mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hain, ki tum donon hum se jhoot bol rahe ho?"

Karthik looked up in shock towards Shankar Tripathi, who was standing right behind them.

"K..kya jhoot papa?"

"Aman ke baare mein!"

This time Devika responded. She knew it wasn't possible for Karthik to answer his papa.

"Uncle ji, sach keh rahe hain. Ab jhoot bolne ka kya faayda? Woh bhi aap sab se. Aap log toh gharwaale ho na. Gharwaalon se bhala kuch chhupaya ja sakta hain kya?"

Shankar Tripathi seemed to be pleased with the answer. 

"Hmmm, yeh baat toh hain. Achha, tum donon baettho, main chhath se hoke aata hun. Arrey Chaman, dekhna yeh theek se khaana kha le."

He left towards the terrace.

Devika breathed a sigh of relief and looked towards Karthik. She got scared as she saw Karthik had facepalmed himself and was crying again. 

"Karthik, kya kar raha hain???....badi mushkil se sabko vishwas dilaya hain, tu sab bigaad dega yaar. Chup ho ja, please!"

"Papa se bhi jhoot bolna para Devi. Isse burra aur kya ho sakta hain? Meri hi galati hain, main Aman ko bacha nahin saka. Aj meri laparwahi ke wajah se hi Aman gayab hain."

Karthik said without looking up. 

"Karthik beta, chaar parathe diye hain...."

Devika heard Champa Chachi call out from the distance. She was coming towards them. 

She therefore had to act quickly.

"Karthik, kya hua? Phir se dard ho raha hain kya?"

"Dard? Kahan dard? Kya hua hain Karthik ko?"

Champa chachi heard it. She came running.

"Bhabhi jaldi aao. Karthik ko kuch hua hain. Kya hua hain beti?"

"Dekhiye na chachi. Train mein aate waqt iske aankho mein kuch chala gaya. Main ne mana kiya tha khidkiyon mein se bahar jhaakne ko. Kuch baat nahin sunta mera." Ab phirse dard ho raha hain."

"Arrey rey... Kyun itna satata hain tu sabko Karthik? Chal idhar aa, thande paani se aankhein dho le! Nikal jayega!"

Sunaina took him to the wash basin.

While all got busy with Karthik, Devika breathed heavily and suddenly stood still.

Goggle was standing there looking at her.

"Tum dost ho Karthik ka?"

"Ji, aur Aman ka bhi!"

"Yeh sab ji wi ki zaroorat nahin hain. Main tumse umar mein badi toh lagti nahin hun."

Devika chuckled.

"Hmmm...theek hain!"

Goggle passed this suspicious comment and walked towards the washbasin were the entire Tripathi family was busy with Karthik's eyes. Karthik, by that time, had realised he was at home. He therefore agreed to Devika's words and told the same that dust particles had entered his eyes.

The remaining day went really difficult with the two friends putting up their acting bests infront of the whole family who had very easily trusted them. Devika realised that Karthik's insides were tearing apart for the innumerable lies that he had to tell his family. She wished that they could leave the place at their earliest, but the train was at five in the evening. Therefore the drama that they had put up left them completely exhausted at the end of the day.

"Hello Ravi? Aman mila un jagahon pe? Jahan maine kaha tha tumhe dhoondhne ko?"

Devika called up Ravi as they boarded the cab towards the station in the evening.

"Nahin. Main un sab jagahon pe gaya tha. Parr Aman ka namo nishan nahin mila. Wahan ka kya khabar hain?"

Devika looked at Karthik beside her who had rested his head on the backrest and had his eyes closed. He looked tired as hell.

"Aman nahin hain yahan bhi. Ravi, tu police ko khabar de."

"Police?"

Ravi responded from the other side, shocked a bit.

"Haan, police!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aman woke up to a dreadful pain in his head. He moved his hands to touch it when he realised that his head had been neatly bandaged. He looked around and found himself lying on a bed tucked cosily in a blanket. He wondered what happened as everything seemed so hazy to him. 

Aman moved out from the soft bed. It was then that things started coming back to his mind, and all of a sudden, a mixture of emotions consisting of fear, anger and helplessness showed up in him. He immediately stood up from the bed and as he took a step forward, he fell down straight on the floor. His head was damn heavy! It seemed as if someone had put immense weight over his head.

He dragged himself towards the door. It was locked. Aman pressed the handle downwards but the door just wouldn't open.

"Koi hain???? Darwaza kholo!!!! Bahar nikalo mujhe yahan se!!!!"

He shouted and banged the door with all his might.

"Kyun bandh karke rakhe ho mujhe yahan? Bahar nikalo please!!!!!!"

No one came.

"Please nikalo. Koi sun rahe ho???? Darwaza kholo.......mujhe bahar nikalo!!!!!"

No response even this time.

"Bahar nikalo.....please!"

Aman broke down to tears. He dragged his back across the wall and sat down on the floor crying.

"Karthik! Kahan ho tum? Mujhe jaana hain tere paas!!!!!"

He cried harder when he realised he hadn't seen Karthik for long. He had landed into this mayhem much because of his own stupidity. He shouldn't have trusted those three betrayers. 

Aman wiped his tears and stood up. He walked towards the glass window in the room. The window was a huge one. Almost half of the wall was this window. He went towards it to shout out for help, but in vain. Firsty, the window was air tight. It couldn't be opened. And secondly, Aman got scared to notice this fact that he was looking down upon the Earth! He was locked up in this luxurious room by his captivators which seemed to be some 10th or 12th floor of a really tall building! Aman tried to break the window, but that too was of no use. It was a gorrila glass. Hardly five to six scratches appeared on it when Aman struck it hard with one of the metallic decorative pieces kept in the room.

"Bahar nikalo please bahar nikalo! Mujhe Karthik ke paas jaana hain."

Aman sat down on the chair holding his aching head. He cried like a baby who had got separated from his mother or loved one. He felt helpless. He needed Karthik back, he needed to feel his touch. Karthik's hand on his cheeks, his eyes roaming over his face, his thumbs rubbing against the stubble on his cheeks. He yearned to get them back.

But even his thoughts did not last for long.

Soon Aman heard a noise on the door and it opened. He wiped his tears and sat up straight. 

A middle aged man with black and white hair and a huge bag in hand entered the room. He had a stethoscope around his neck. Aman understood he was a doctor.

Wait! What? A doctor? Why were his captivators so nice to him? First they provided him with such a luxurious room and now a doctor?!

And the next moment, Aman froze as a statue. Cause there was another man who entered the room following the doctor. 

Aman's voice freezed as did his body.

"Tu?" 

He said in a feeble and weak voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay..... I'll come straight to the point!
> 
> To be honest, this story, Black Out, is now turning into a really clichéd one. I think after this chapter, you all can guess what happens next. It's no longer that good, you know. Not upto the mark. Isn't it turning too boring and monotonous now? 
> 
> I therefore have thought of stopping this story here. It doesn't end. It just stops in between. I mean I'll keep it incomplete. Let me know your views please! I really need to know all of your opinions to come to a final decision. And please, honest opinions!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so ya..... I'm back continuing the fic! I'll tell why in the end notes.
> 
> Long ass chapter alert!
> 
> This chapter has more of Aman and less of Karthik. 
> 
> I honestly regret of not being able to add sound effects to this chapter. Trust me, it would be more enriching if I could actually use some. I tried my level best to make you all understand how I've designed the story. But the sound effects....😭 They'd do more good!
> 
> Anyways, a very heavy and super angsty chapter. Depictions of violence and use of strong languages at parts. Also a slight touch of homophobia! So when I say super angsty, I do mean it! Now it's up to you.
> 
> Before I start, I'd like to clear it out. The story still runs on the same clichéd plot. But to make it interesting and sound different, I have made few changes to it and have added a few elements to the existing plot. Hope you all like it! And also, @Dreamer_Laas Di has helped me to shape the story at parts.

"Tu?"

He said in a feeble and weak voice.

For Aman knew this second person who had entered the room.

It was Jagan! This guy was Aman's batchmate in college and had a huge crush on him. He even proposed him once, but Aman politely refused his proposal. Love isn't forced. Just because the other had proposed you doesn't mean you have to accept it. Love isn't a game that you can try it out. It's a beautiful feeling that comes from within. And he didn't experience this feeling towards him. Aman expressed these thoughts to Jagan when he had come with his proposal. But this guy was a stubborn ass, and he had forcibly tried to kiss Aman infront of all their friends. In response, Aman pushed him away, gave a tight slap across his face and had asked Jagan to stay away from him. An embarrassed Jagan had vowed that day to make his life hell, sooner or later, and that, he would take the revenge for this damned slap. Aman thought that he was harmless, and hadn't given him much importance back then. The fact that he'd take his revenge now, after ten long years, had never come to his mind.....

"Haan Aman baby! Main!!!!!"

Jagan gave a shrilled laughter which send shivers down Aman's spine.

"Mujhe pata hain, tu mujhe dekhke bohot khush hain. Itne saalon baad mil rahe hain. Khushi ki hi toh baat hain."

Jagan then turned towards the doctor.

"Aye Srivastav, dekho zara. Mere Aman baby ko kuch hona nahin chahiye. Saale mere paltu kutton ne itne zor se maara ise, behosh hi tha yeh. Dekho dekho!"

Aman attempted to step back from his place as Jagan and the doctor approached him, but tripped on the sofa behind and fell directly on the ground, his head banging against the floor.

"Arrey re! Dus saalon mein bhi dekh ke chalne ki aadat nahin daali tune. Koi na, ab se toh tu mere saath hi rahega, main dalwa dunga yeh aadat."

"Mere saath hi rahega ka k...kya matlab? Tu kya kehna chahata hain?"

Jagan came closer to Aman, who only wished he could move back further but the wall behind restricted him. Jagan came up and sat beside Aman on the floor who looked scared as a cornered kitten. He trailed his index finger from Aman's forehead down to his cheeks and touched his lips before descending further down to his jawline. He brought his lips closer to Aman's, who closed his eyes in fear and disgust. Jagan gave a crooked smiled and then whispered in Aman's ears.

"Kehna nahin, karna chahata hun. Aur jo karna chahata hun, woh toh private hain baby. Doctor ke jaane tak ruk! Itni jaldi bhi kya hain?"

Aman shot open his eyes. He was shit scared by this sudden arrival of Jagan in their happy life.

Dr. Srivastav came towards him and supported Aman up from the floor. He made him sit on the sofa above and opened his briefcase to take out medicines and bandage to clean Aman's wound.

"Le le, bohot hua. Pandrah minute ho gaye yeh patti bandhte bandhte. Chalo, ab aap niklo."

Jagan said restlessly after fifteen minutes.

The doctor obeyed every word which Jagan said in his rough voice. He immediately put back his instruments and medicines in his briefcase and walked towards the door. Aman wished the doctor didn't leave. He wished he would stay, cause this Jagan, he could do anything to him.

"Srivastav!"

Jagan called him from behind.

"Shaam ko ekbar phirse aana. Mere baby ko teri zaroorat hogi!"

The signature shrill laughter caused the doctor to nod his head in agreement and Aman to further freeze in his place.

Jagan closed the door and latched it from inside.

"Dar...darwaza kyun bandh kiya tumne?"

Jagan looked back, smirked at Aman and walked calmly towards him. He came and sat beside Aman on the sofa who shifted away from him.

"Har kaam khule darwaze ke saath nahin hota na baby...."

"K...k...kya kaam?"

"Arrey! Itna darr kyun rahe ho Ammu baby? Aisa lag raha hain ki koi bhoot dekh liya!"

Aman didn't respond. He just looked down in disgust. Anger and fear filling up in him.

"Jaggu! Kya bigaada hain maine tumhara jo tum aise ghinone harkat kar rahe ho humaare saath? Sharm nahi aati tujhe?"

"Dheere dheere Ammu baby. Ek ek karke jawab deta hun. Nahin, main ek kaam karta hun. Tumhe ek mast kahani sunata hun. Isse tujhe tere saare sawalon ka jawab mil jayega."

Jagan stood up. And looked out of the window.

"Mujhe nahin sunni teri kahani. Tu mujhe chhod, yahan se mujhe jaane de. Karthik.... Karthik mujhe dhoondh raha hoga...please Jagan!!!!!!"

"Arrey haan. Tera Romeo bhi hain is kahani mein. Sun na, tereko achha lagega! Aur agar nahin laga....."

Jagan looked back dangerously at Aman.

".....toh main vaada karta hun, achha lagwake chhodunga....baby!"

The last 'baby' that he added followed by a dangerously cool laugh felt like a cold dagger on Aman's heart. 

"Toh....."

Jagan started.

"Dus saal pehle ki baat hain. Ek ladke ko dekha toh aisa laga....."

Jagan sang horribly.

"Mere college mein padhta tha. Batchmate tha. Dost tha. Par mere paas woh sirf dost nahin, usse bhi badhkar tha. Kitabon mein uski tasveere, ghar ke deewaron mein uski posteren, chhup chhup ke use muskuraate dekh na.....uski cycle chalake college aana, haste huye class mein jaana.....aur inhi sab cheezon mein.....meri usse pyaar ho jaana."

Aman felt Jagan was viewing those past days again.

"Dil de diya tha use. Do mahine lage pyaar ka izhaar karne mein, lekin....."

All of a sudden, Jagan stormed back towards Aman and pulled him up from the sofa. Aman wasn't prepared for it, he therefore got even more scared. His head pained as Jagan grabbed his hairs and pulled him up from his position and kept grabbing them tighter as he brought his face close to him.

"Aahhh....ahhhh Jagan!!!!!! Lagta hain!!! Chhod mujhe...."

Aman pleaded in tears. His injured head pained even more by this.

"Lagta hain na???? Mujhe bhi laga tha usdin.... Tere tamache se zyada, meri beizzati. Dil pe laga tha!!!!!"

He released Aman with such force that he fell on the ground, his forehead hitting the cemented boundary of the wall and the floor. It immediately got cut and started bleeding.

Jagan bent down to lift Aman's face up.

"Arrey re....lag gaya?"

His voice sounded soft and immediately turned cold again.

"Aur lagega!"

He again grabbed Aman's hairs and pulled him up from the ground. Aman felt helpless as tears flowed freely through his eyes and he tried to get rid of those iron hard fingers. Jagan made him sit down on the sofa again with force and left his hair. Aman quite immediately brought his hand up to his bleeding forehead and pressed it as he cried.

"Aman baby, abhi kya rona? Aansu bachao. Abhi toh aur bhi rona baaki hain!"

Jagan said that last line with such coldness in his voice that Aman wondered in fear if he was even alive.

"Aur phir, usidin, maine shapath liya. Ki jis ladke se maine pyaar kiya, usne, sabke saamne, mere muh pe, Jagan ke muh pe tamacha marne ka jurrat kiya, uski zindagi ko main nark banake chhodunga. Yaad hain, kya vaada kiya tha maine tujhse."

Aman clearly remembered Jagan's words before he left that day.

"Yeh thappad jo tune mujhe aaj maara na Aman Tripathi, yaad rakhna, mere gaal par padha ek ek ungli ke daag ka dus guna hisaab lunga main."

Aman froze in place as he recalled his words.

"Aa jaao, aa jaao, vartaman mein waapis aa jaao baby. Tere chehre se pata chal raha hain ki tujhe yaad hain!"

Jagan's laughter brought Aman back to reality.

"Aur tab se...."

He again pulled Aman up from the sofa, this time by his t-shirt's collar.

"Tab se lekar aaj tak, main bass yahin sochta raha ki kaise tujhe apna bana sakun....."

THUD!!!!!

Jagan banged Aman's already bleeding forehead to the wall. 

"JAGGU!!!!!!! PLEASE....."

Aman pleaded in pain and tears.....

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Karthik and Devika were at the police station talking to the inspector in charge.

Actually, it was Devika who was talking, and at the same time consoling Karthik who grew hyper at times. 

"Madam, humne kaam shuru kar diya hain. Aman Tripathi ko humaare log chaaro or dhoondh rahe hain....."

"Nahin nahin aap samajh nahin rahe!"

Karthik interjected before the inspector could complete his words.

"Aman do din se ghar nahin aaya hain Sir. Woh kahan hain, kis haal mein hain, kya kar raha hain, kuch pata nahin chal raha! Aur aap itne shaant tareekey se kaise keh sakte ho ki humaare log dhoondh rahe hain????......do din ho gaye, Aman ka kuch khabar nahin...... aap jante bhi ho....."

Devika had to stop Karthik before he started to fight with the officer.

"Karthik, shaant ho ja! Dhoondh rahe hain na. Police ko apna kaam karne de. Tu shaant ho ja...."

"Nahin Devi, kya shaant ho jaaun?....do din ho gaye hain aur Aman ka kuch pata nahin. Poore do din se woh kahan hain, kya kar raha hain, kiske saath hain kuch samajh mein nahin aa raha mujhe......main kaise shaant ho jaaun?"

The inspector now looked at Karthik and gave him a sarcastic smile, which though not noticed by Karthik, wasn't quite liked by Devika.

"Aap kaun?"

The inspector asked.

"Main kaun matlab?"

Karthik paused at such an unexpected question.

"Mera matlab hain Aman Tripathi se aapka kya sambandh? Dost hain aapka?"

"Boyfriend hain!"

The inspector now smiled, as if his doubts got cleared.

"Toh aap dono hi meetha ho? Kya baat hain bhai! Pehli baar kisi meetha ko gayab hote dekha hain!"

The inspector laughed along with the other constables present.

But not for long.

As in the next moment Karthik just stood up from his chair and crossed the table to punch the inspector right in face.

It was only Devika's perfect timing that prevented Karthik from going behind the bars.

"Saale, tum log inspector ho? Tum log karoge desh ki janta ki raksha?.....itni giri huye soch ke insaan!!!!!.....tujhe toh main!!!!!"

Devika realised Karthik had lost it. And he was not to be blamed for it this time. The inspector had passed a damn offensive comment. But even then, this was a police station and Karthik just couldn't take law in his hands. Orelse he would be put behind bars on the charge of attacking an on duty police officer. She therefore made a haste reaction and stopped Karthik just in time! 

"Karthik!!!! Kya kar raha hain tu? Mat kar aise!"

"Na karun??? How dare he comment something so offensive?"

The police officer who got scared for a moment by this sudden, unexpected reaction, straightened up on his seat, perhaps remembering his powers.

"Haan, abhi andar kar dunga! Baetth jaao!"

"Hum bhi karwa sakte hain Sir! Law is same for everyone and even we can file a case against you on grounds of dishonour!"

Devika said with firmness in her voice.

"I'm sorry Madam!"

"Sorry????? What do you fucking mean by a bloody sorry???? Mera boyfriend do din se missing hain, do you have any idea?????? Main aapse madad maang raha hun, and you are fucking joking on my sexuality??????"

Karthik shouted at the police officer.

"I won't wait here for a second Devi!"

Karthik stormed out of the police station. And Devika followed him.

She came out to see Karthik sitting under a nearby tree and crying.

"Karthik?"

Devika called out in a soothing tone.

"Kyun koi yeh nahin samajh raha ki Aman kahan hain, kaisa hain, yeh jaan na mere liye bohot zaroori hain. Mujhe Aman ke paas jaana hain. Aman ko meri zaroorat hain!"

Devika felt sad for Karthik. She too was worried for Aman, even if the intensity was not as much as Karthik's. She too feared for Aman and therefore realised what Karthik must be going through. She sat beside him under the tree and patted his back to calm him down.

"Shaant ho ja Karthik! Please aise ro mat.....achha sun, tu meri gaari leke ghar chala jaa. Mujhe Ravi ke saath thoda Chandni chowk market jaan hain. Ravi keh raha tha ki....."

Devika paused.

"Keh raha tha ki??"

".... woh parso tera birthday hain na, toh Aman ne tere liye ek gift order kiya tha.....jo ki ready hain. Usne dukandar ko khudka aur Ravi ka number diya tha. Toh.... Aman ka phone toh bandh hain na....isi liye Ravi ko call kiya hain usne.....toh mujhe bhi jana hoga....."

Karthik looked up at Devika. She saw several emotions pass through his red, bloodshot eyes, the most prominent one being fear.

"Chup ho ja Karthik. Please chup ho ja.... Shaant yaar!!!! Dekh meri taraf dekh...."

Devika almost forcefully turned Karthik's face towards her.

"Chup chup! Tu Karthik Singh hain na? Karthik Singh kabhi nahin rota! Tu strong hain Karthik. Agar tu aise dukhi ho jayega toh Aman ko hum kabhi nahin dhoondh payenge. Please shaant ho ja!"

Devika knew it would work. The reference that Aman needed to be found and he needed to be strong for that entered Karthik's ears and reached his brains. He sat up straight and wiped his tears.

"Mil jayega na Aman?"

He asked as a child.

"Sau pratishat! Zaroor milega. Yeh le chaabi, aur ghar ja. Main ek ghante mein tujhe ghar pe milta hun. Aur kahi aur jaana ho, toh mujhe bata dena. Theek hain?"

Karthik nodded. As Devika left, he got up and walked tiredly towards Devika's parked car.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Laga na???? Ab samjho Aman Tripathi, usdin mujhe kaisa laga tha! Sabke saamne tumne mujhe thappad mara tha na?"

Jagan again slapped Aman down on the floor.

While this entire incident was happening with Karthik at Delhi, far from him, Aman was being brutally tortured by Jagan. His face had blood flowing from various places as Jagan banged his head against the wall several times, slapped him numerous times, and also pushed him once with so much force, that Aman hit the mirror, which broke and glasses pricked his face and neck causing immense blood flow. One arm was fractured too. Aman was now made to forcefully sit on the sofa and listen to the utter rubbish of Jagan.

"Haan, toh jaisa ki main bol raha tha. Main nahin jaanta tha ki tu ab Delhi mein rehta hain. Lag bhag paanch mahine pehle, tujhe aur tere aashiq, us Karthik ko raaste pe gol gappe khaate dekh kar mujhe isi thappad ki baat yaad aa gayi!"

He slapped Aman once again. Aman cried in pain.

"Dard ho raha hain baby? Achha sorry, ab nahin marunga!"

Aman cringed as Jagan's hands touched him. 

"Usdin se maine tujh par nazar rakhi hain. Tu kis time office jaata hain, kab waapis laut ta hain sab!"

Aman shivered! Jagan had literally been stalking him and Karthik for five goddamn months and he didn't even notice that.

Jagan got up from the sofa and was walking towards the window of the room when suddenly he turned back and gave Aman a cold, heartless stare before breaking out into a monstrous laughter.

"Pichhle office mein tere boss ko phone karke tu gay hain, yeh kisne kaha? Main!"

"Tere boss ko Karthik aur tera photos kisne bheja? Main!"

"Tujhe jobless karke phirse job kisne diya? Main!"

Jagan continued when Aman stopped him here. He needed to know this.

"Par, nayi....naukri toh....mujhe....Shruti se mila tha!"

Aman spoke with great difficulty. With every word he uttered, his body ached in tremendous pain due to the cut, the fracture and the glass bits.

"Hmm! Ammu baby, tumhari questioning attitude gayi nahin. Achhi hain! Main batata hun! Tumhari dost Shruti ko humne kaha tha us naukri ke baare mein tumhe kehne ke liye. Delhi hain, kab kahan, akele ladki ke saath kya ho, kise pata? Tumhare dost bare achhe hain. Pata hain, mujhe aur kuch kehna hi nahin pada. Bass yeh line kaha aur ek banduk uske kandhe pe rakha tha, lightly, pakka! Teri dost hain Aman, us ke saath main kaise kuch galat kar sakta hun?"

Jagan said sarcastically.

"Bechari ro rahi thi. Phir usne phone kiya aur tujhe bataya. Yaad hain tune usse puchha tha uske awaaz ke baare mein?"

Aman remembered Shruti wasn't sounding okay that day and he had indeed asked her about her voice. 

"Ab aage suno baby. Jahan tum kaam ke liye jaate the, jise tum aur tumhara woh, tubelight boyfriend naukri samajhte the, woh toh koi office tha hi nahin!"

Aman looked surprised. It wasn't an office? But he did work there for almost three weeks.

Jagan seemed to understand what Aman thought.

"Haan haan. Tumhare saare doubts hata dunga baby! Woh ek vestibule training centre thi, jisko maine lakho rupaye diye woh nautanki khari karne liye, bass tumko mujh tak laane ke liye. Wahan tere saath jo kuch bhi hua aur aage hoga bhi, uske liye unko paise diye gaye hain."

"Aa....aage hoga....ka...k..kya matlab?"

"Aage? Ruko! Abhi toh kuch shuru bhi nahin hua hain. Tumhare aashiq ko tumse door bhejna hain na. Usko doubt nahin hona chahiye ki tum mere paas ho. Nahin? Tera boyfriend tujhe dhoondhne uss centre tak jayega, pooch tachh karega, woh log batayenge ki nahin, do din se tu office nahin gaya. Use doubt nahin hogi, woh chala jayega, aur phir woh centre bandh ho jayega....."

Jagan's words sounded as if he was viewing the future and just narrating it. 

"Aur woh teenon bhi wahi milenge. Naveen, Pratik aur Mithilesh. Tere aashiq ko doubt nahin hona chahiye na?"

Aman continued staring at him.

"Tu kismat waala hain Aman, jo usdin tu mele mein gaya tha us Karthik Singh ke saath. Varna aaj woh zinda hi nahin hota!"

"K...kya matlab?"

"Arrey humara toh plan tha, use goli maarke tujhe ghar se utha layenge. Par tum donon raaste mein, us mele mein mil gaye. Ab dekho aisa hain, ki bewajah insaan hatya paap hain na? Toh jaise hi Mithilesh ne mujhe yeh baat bataai, maine unse kaha Karthik ko uski jaan baksh de de. Aur sirf tujhe leke aaye. Dayalu toh main hun!"

Jagan had a sly smile on his face as he patted his own back.

Aman just kept silent. Firstly, he was too hurted to speak. His face was messy with blood and bruises at places. And secondly, he was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Jagan had been planning this abduction for a long time and they didn't have an inch percent idea of it.

"Aur uspar nazar rakhne ke liye bhi toh koi chahiye hoga, nahin?"

This 'nazar' send shivers down Aman's spine, yet again. What further was Jagan planning to do?

"N...n...nazar?"

"Haan. Woh zyada idhar udhar kiya, toh use bhagwan ke darwaze tak bhejna padega na? Aise kaise danger ko zinda rakh sakte hain? Tere aur mere beech mein kisi ko main kaise aane de sakta hun Aman?"

Karthik! Aman feared Karthik's life! Jagan was dangerous. He could do anything!

"Tt...tum.... Karthik....ko.... kuch nahin....kk...karoge!"

"Waah! Ek shabd theek se bola nahin jaa raha tujhse par Karthik ekdum spasht aaya, nahin? Ise hi toh pyaar kehte hain. Nahin, Karthik ko main kuch nahin karunga, agar...."

Jagan pulled Aman's fractured arm towards himself. Aman screamed in pain.

".....agar woh tujhe dhoondhna bandh kar de. Kuch dekhega?"

Jagan brought a tab near Aman. Aman's eyes widened as he could see Karthik there. Karthik was driving. The car was perhaps Devika's. But what scared him was when Jagan said "muh dikha apna" and the camera turned the other side to show Naveen, Pratik and Mithilesh. The three were following Karthik!

"Dekha? One wrong move from you or that idiot will cost him his life!"

"Kyun k...kar rahe ho....aise Jag...Jaggu? Main....maafi m...maangta...hun usdin ke l...liye. Karthik ko chhod do!"

Aman managed to say the last line clearly.

"Chhod dunga! Ek kiss karne de mujhe!"

"Jagan!!!!!!"

Aman shouted at him.

"Theek hain. Mithilesh...."

"Nahin nahin..... Karthik..... Karthik ko kuch......kuch nahin karoge."

"Toh ek kiss karun? Amma kasam bol rahe hain Aman, is ek kiss ke liye dus saal tadpa hun. Aur upar se, kya hain us Karthik mein, jo mujh mein nahin hain? Mere paas paisa hain, woh toh thehra bhikhari! Tu kyun mujhe chhod ke use pasand karta hain?"

"Karthik ke paas dil hain....aur...us dil mein....mere liye bohot saara pyaar! Jo tere jaisa neech insaan kabhi nahin kar sakta!"

"Aman baby...."

"Don't you dare call me that fucking baby!"

"Yess.... Fucking se yaad aaya. I will fuck you too! Par only with your consent! Consent is sexy baby!"

Aman held down his head in shame and closed his eyes. Karthik was in danger. And he was the cause behind all this. Karthik's tension, his horrible state, all was because of his foolishness. 

He shot open his eyes when he felt a finger touch him at the nape of his neck and then trail down his shoulders.

"Jagan stay away from me!"

Aman shouted at him with all his might.

Jagan again pulled Aman's fractured arm and brought him closer to his body.

"Baby, itne dinon baad kareeb aaye ho, how can I stay away from you?"

The sarcastic softness of Jagan's voice disappeared in a second.

"Aur yaad rahe Tripathi! Mujhe na kehne se pehle apni halat aur apne aashiq ka mara hua muh soch le na! SAMJHA???"

Aman feared, not his state, but Karthik's life. This Jagan was a dangerous man. When he could beat him up so brutally even when he said he loved him, then he could cross all boundaries for Karthik. Quite unwillingly Aman agreed. Come what may to him, he couldn't take risk with Karthik's life.

"Maan gaya na baby! Main jaanta hun!"

Jagan at once moved closer to Aman and forcefully turned his face towards him. The rough and strong hands which pressed his bleeding cheeks and lips made Aman squeal in pain. He cringed away from every touch that Jagan put on his body. His body, his heart, his soul, his mind, all solely belonged to Karthik. And now the same places shivered feeling a foreign hand over them. 

Aman kept on moving away from Jagan, if only that was possible. He was on the edge of the sofa and Jagan had almost come up to his lap, with his hands on his face and thumbs rubbing his swollen lips. He kept on pushing Jagan with his fractured arm, who only came closer after every push.

Suddenly, the doorbell of the room rang. Jagan looked up irritated.

"Kaun disturb kiya bey?"

He got up from the sofa and went to open the door. It relieved Aman from his inappropriate touches.

A man was standing at the door.

"Boss! Sorry to disturb! Par yeh jo Karthik Singh hain na?"

Aman's eyes widened in shock as he heard Karthik's name. Jagan looked back at him and smirked.

The man continued.

"Yeh Karthik Singh, uss training centre pe gaya tha. Hum logon ne nazar rakha hua hain uspar. Woh centre ka maalik, jisko aapne wahan ka boss banake rakha tha, usko dhamki deke gaya hain, ki police ke hawale kar dega use. Ab chinta yeh hain, ki agar woh maalik darr ke maare police ko humara naam bata de toh? Aap kahen toh abhi laash gira de us Karthik Singh ka?"

"NAHINNN!!!!!"

Aman shouted.

"Jagan, tumne kaha tha tum Karthik ko kuch nahin karoge. Main tumhari baat maan ne ko taiyyar hun. Karthik ko chhod do."

Aman spoke loudly and clearly, forgetting all the injuries he had.

Jagan didn't look back at Aman but he smiled at the man standing infront of him.

"Waah chhote! Aisa khabar diya tune ki patthar ek hi baar mein galke paani ho gaya? Hain? Kitni der se koshish kar raha hun, kuch kaam nahin aaya. Bohot achha! Main khush hua. Aj se tujhe aur paise milenge apne kaam ke. Ja, jaake gaari nikal!"

"G...gaari?"

Aman asked.

Jagan now turned towards him and closed the door.

"Haan baby, gaari! Tu jayega na, apne Karthik se baat karne?"

Aman couldn't believe that Jagan was actually releasing him. But as if understanding his mind, Jagan replied.

"Nahin nahin, saamne se nahin! Alag se! Chal!"

He lifted Aman up, again grabbing his hair and pushed him towards the door.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Karthik was driving back home from Aman's office. The people there surely knew about Aman. It was evident from their faces. But the boss was the most horrid kind of person. He clearly mentioned that Aman hadn't been coming to office for the past two days and for that, they are going to hand him his resignation letter. They couldn't keep an irresponsible employee who neglected his work. Karthik would have dug the ground and buried that scoundrel there, but Naveen, Aman's friend came just in time to stop him.

"Karthik, tum yahan?"

Karthik looked up at him and immediately his fear and tension reduced a bit.

"Naveen, Aman kahan hain? Tum toh uske dost ho na? Jante hoge kahan hain woh? Bolo na? Do din se ghar nahin aaya hain Aman. Phone bhi bandh aa raha hain uska. Please yaar batao na? Kahan hain Aman???"

Karthik completed in one breath.

"Shaant ho jaao Karthik. Mujhe kaise pata hoga Aman kahan hain? Uski zaroorat hain humen bhi. Kitne saare papers pe uski signature ki zaroorat hain par do din se sach mein office nahin aaya woh!"

Karthik's rage returned. Aman was missing for two long days and all what these people cared about was his signature?

"Go to hell with your goddamn signature! I will sue you all!"

With these words Karthik stormed out of the office building.

He cried bitterly once he entered the car.

His phone rang and Devika's number flashed. He wiped his tears and picked up the call.

"Karthik kahan hain tu? Ghar nahin aaya? Main wait kar rahi hun yahan pe! Kahan gaya hain?"

"Devi, woh main....Aman ke office mein aaya tha. In logon se poochne Aman ke baare mein."

"Toh kuch bataya unhone?"

"Kuch nahin Devi! Yeh log toh ulte plan kar rahe use job se nikal denge. Kisi ko chinta nahin hain ki mera Aman hain kahan, kis haal mein hain!!!!!"

He cried over the phone.

"Bloody bastards! Tu ruk main dekhti hun un logon ko!"

"Nahin Devi. Woh important nahin hain. Zyada zaroori hain Aman ko dhoondhna. Tu wahi ruk, main aa raha hun!"

He hung up the call and started the car.

Two long days without Aman, without seeing him, without hearing his voice, without his touch! Karthik felt like it was an eternity. He wiped his tears while driving as be remembered his promise to Aman that he would never leave him alone in life. He sobbed harder thinking that he miserably failed in keeping his promise. He failed in protecting Aman, his Aman, from the cruel world out there. If only that day he had listened to him, when he said he had work and had to stay back home, if only that day, Karthik had heard Aman's 'No', if only he hadn't coaxed him to go to the fair, today Aman would be right beside him, safe and sound.

Karthik's thoughts broke as his phone rang up all of a sudden.

He picked it up quite against his will to talk to anyone.

"Karthik?!"

It was Aman's voice! And then it turned into a disaster!

Not realising that he was in the middle of a busy main road, Karthik pressed the brakes of the car real hard and stopped it then and there. The cars behind him banged on his car one by one. A man who was mounted on a bike, fell off it on the road. People came out from their vehicles and started banging the door of the car in which Karthik was seated, slanging him and asking him to come out. 

Karthik had no idea that all this was happening around him. His brain zoned out hearing Aman's voice.

"Aman!!!! Aman kahan hain tu baby??? Aman.....Aman tu theek toh hain na? Mujhe bata main abhi tere paas aata hun! Kaha hain tu? Baby, baat karo mujhse, chup kyun ho? Baby???? Aman???"

"Karthik, aj ke baad mujhe dhoondhna ki koshish mat karna!"

Karthik paused, processing in his head what he just heard.

"Kya baat kar rahe ho Aman? Main nahin maanta! Tum mujhe bataao kahan ho tum? Main abhi aata hun!"

"Maine kaha na nahin???? Main jahan bhi hun, khush hun!"

Karthik's world stopped at the firmness of the lines he heard.

"Kya keh rahe ho Aman?"

He almost cried over the phone.

"Mujhe dhoondhna bandh karo. Tum ne kaha tha na ki meri khushi mein hi tumhari khushi hain? Mat aao! Main khush hun yahan!"

"Am..."

The phone got disconnected.

Karthik looked blankly at the absolute chaos around him. Aman had left him, forever.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know what a vestibule training centre is, it's a job training centre where situations and the environment is made identical to that of a job place, and trainees get training of their work without actually being in an office. It's quite similar to a set on a theatre stage.
> 
> I know, I know, I told I would probably leave the fic incomplete at the previous chapter. But there were two things which made me continue writing. First is all of yours love and support. I honestly had the feeling that everyone would just comment, "Thank God you understood that this work is a piece of shit!" But you all surprised me! I love you all for this!!!!!  
> And two is my sister, our very own @Dreamer_Laas Di!!!!!!! She's my support system! I felt worthless while starting to write this 6th chapter, when she helped me out both mentally and also with certain ideas. Had she not been there for me, I think I wouldn't have written this chapter and would seriously abandon this story! So yes, I did 'Black Out!' too, but my Di brought me out! I love you Di!💛
> 
> And also, I aspire to continue writing this. So don't kill me after reading this chapter. It may have a happy ending, if you all leave me alive after this!
> 
> Kudos and comments as always please (The author waits for them desperately!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long ass chapter alert, again!
> 
> By now, after reading (read tolerating) my works so far, I guess you all have understood that I'm not a girl of few words. So the reason why I'm saying this, is that this chapter has a huge, long blabber of Karthik's state. It's mostly narrative with few dialogues. It's written to accurately depict Karthik's mental state, without Aman. If you hate reading long blabbers, you might skip it, won't miss much.
> 
> Warning!
> 
> The story is becoming more and more angsty. It will become a bit more in the next few chapters too.
> 
> This chapter mostly elaborates on Karthik's state. Aman and his criminal lover Jagan, comes towards the end.
> 
> I apologize for the derogatory words used in this chapter. It's only done to exactly portray the plot.
> 
> Hate towards homosexuality and major depictions of tremendous, immense violence! Beware!

"Hello? Kya main Devika Chaturvedi ji se baat kar sakta hun?"

"Haan, main hi Devika Chaturvedi hun. Kahiye?"

"Ma'am aapke dost Karthik Singh ko lock up mein bandh kar diya gaya hain."

"Hain?????? Kya?????"

"Ji, unhone raaste pe traffic ke rules tode hain. Aur kuch heavy damages ke liye bhi woh guilty hain. Aap turant ekbar police station aa jaaiye!"

"Ji main abhi aayi!"

Devika's phone literally fell off her hand as the call got disconnected. Ravi was there just in time to prevent her from collapsing too.

"DEVI!!!!!! Kya baat hain? Tum theek toh ho na?"

"Karthik, Karthik....."

"Haan, Karthik aa jayega. Usi ke ghar ke bahar toh khare hain."

"Karthik ko police uttha ke le gaye hain. Mujhe jaana hoga abhi....."

"Kya?"

Before Ravi could get an answer for his question, Devika rushed down the staircase and ran out to the road. Ravi too headed behind her.

Half an hour later, Devika reached the police station with Ravi. As they were entering, they heard something for which, this time, Ravi couldn't control his reaction.

"....Kya yaar! Yeh jab se 377 legalise hua hain, yeh chakkon ka himmat kuch zyada hi badh gayi hain. Aj hi ek ko bandh kiya hain lock up mein. Raaste pe achanak usne gaari rok di aur phone pe baat kar raha tha saala! Uske baap ka raasta lagta hain! Public ne toh use gaari se nikal kar marna bhi shuru kar diya tha!"

A police officer said to a few other constables around him.

"Aur itna hi nahin, jab usko public ke beech mein se nikal ke puchha ki kyun roka usne gaari ko, saala, kuch bol hi nahin raha tha. Do chaar thappad bhi maare usko police van mein utthake, phir bhi kuch nahin kaha. Tabhi laake usko lock up mein bandh kiya. Itna charbi kaise chadh gayi yahi sochun...."

"Par Sir, aapko kaise pata chala woh chakka hain?"

"Arrey aj subah hi dekha usko, jab thaane aaya tha main. Woh kya uska banda missing hain, uske liye aaya tha. Bade sahab ko marne gaya tha jaanta hain? Uske saath ek ladki thi, usne roka. Itni jurrat saale ki!!! Ab saro lock up mein! In meethon ko pehle pakad ke jail mein daal dete the wahi achha tha. Itni himmat nahin hoti in logon ki!"

Ravi just rushed up to the officer and held him by his collar.

"How dare you fucking officer? Sharm nahin aati kisi insaan ke baare mein aise shabd use karne mein???? You know I'm gonna kill you at this very spot!"

Devika pulled Ravi just a second before he punched the officer.

"Kya kar raha hain Ravi???? Tum donon mujhe pagal kar doge! Subah woh, ab tum! Bandh karo yeh sab!"

She pulled Ravi aside and turned towards the police officer.

"Aur aap, kya naam hain, Avinash Tiwari..."

She read from the name tag on his uniform.

"I'm going to file a complaint against you right now. You people need to be taught a lesson. Himmat kaise hoti hain aap logon ki mere dost ke baare mein ya kisi bhi pride member ke baare mein aise ghinone baatein karne ki???? Just because aapke paas powers hain, doesn't mean you can misuse them! Samjhe aap???? Just wait and watch! I'm not going to leave you all!"

Saying this in fitting rage, Devika entered the police station and sat infront of the officer who they had met in the morning. She was burning with anger when almost immediately, it turned into fear and tension when she saw Karthik, sitting behind the bars. His head was tucked in his knees and clothes had all turned dirty. His shirt had torn at places with red and blue marks all over the exposed skin. 

"Karthik!"

Devika's heart squeezed in pain as she saw her friend in such a horrific state.

He looked up at her. His face was dirty with dust all over and blood was oozing out from the corner of his lips.

He looked up at Devika blankly, as if, he didn't recognize her.

"Hum abhi tujhe chhudake le jayenge tu chinta mat kar! Ravi!!!"

Devika said in tears. She couldn't hold her tears back any longer.

By the time, Ravi had arranged for the bail bonds and Devika signed on it. They paid the penalty fees and Karthik was released.

"Sir, I can understand your state. Par aap thoda dhyan rakhiye. It's not good to drive while talking over the phone."

The inspector told Karthik and then turned to Devika.

"Ma'am aapki gaari bahar hain. It's been totally damaged from behind. Hum ne towing van se usko yahan tak laya hain."

"Thank you Sir!"

The inspector smiled at Ravi and Devika and then turned back to Karthik.

"Aap chinta na kare Sir. Aman Tripathi ji mil jayenge. Hum log poori koshish kar rahe hain unhe dhoondhne ki....."

"Koi zaroorat nahin!"

Karthik spoke first now, after so long.

"Sorry?"

The inspector was taken by shock followed by Devika and Ravi.

"Aman khush hain, jahan hain!"

"Yeh tu kaise keh raha hain? Tujhe kaisa pata ki Aman theek hain? Karthik pagal ho gaya hain kya?"

"Pagal tha, Devi, ab nahin hun. Aman ka hi call tha. Usne kaha ki hum use dhoondhna bandh kar de. Woh khush hain jahan hain!"

There was a moment of silence after Karthik uttered these words in an absolutely emotionless voice.

"Tab toh baat hi khatam ho gayi! We therefore close the case here. It's a matter of consensual separation and Aman is an adult. Humara koi haath nahin hain is mein! We'll have to close the file!"

"Kya matlab hain ki aap investigation bandh kar doge? What if Aman was compelled to say so?" 

Devika almost shouted at the inspector.

"Ho sakta hain, par Ma'am, proof kahan hain? Aman ne toh directly Karthik ko kaha hain ki woh jahan hain khush hain. Iska matlab woh apni marzi se chale gaye hain aur ispe case kaise bann sakta hain? Tab toh roz hazaro case dakhil hote yahan ki meri biwi chhod ke chali gayi, meri girlfriend chhodke chali gaya....nahin?"

Devika was about to protest when Ravi gently squeezed her hand under the table. She realised the inspector was right. They were about to get up and leave when the inspector started again.

"Phir bhi, ek aakhri help main kar sakta hun aapko! Yeh number ko trace karke iski location bata sakta hun."

"Please Sir that will be of great help! Kya kehta hain Karthik?"

Devika asked Karthik who was just standing there, eyes devoid of sleep and emotions and blood and dust all over his face.

"Bhadouria! Jaldi se is last number ko trace karke le aao! Dus minute mein mujhe iski location chahiye, samjhe?"

A constable came forward, took the phone, nodded and left.

Now Ravi, Devika and the inspector, all looked up at Karthik in unison.

Karthik who was still staring oustside the station, continued doing so without caring about the three pair of eyes at him.

Devika went up to him and wiped his dirty face with a wet wipes from her bag. Karthik just squeezed his eyes once in pain, as the soap containing wipes touched his wounds on the face and they burned.

"Kuch nahin hoga Karthik, Aman mil jayega! Tu chinta mat kar!"

The mention of Aman always brought Karthik back to reality, even if for a second. His eyes flashed with hope for a second before they turned blank again.

"Sir, yeh rahi report!"

The constable came back after fifteen minutes with the call details in hand.

"Hmmmm.... I had expected so!"

The inspector said looking up at Ravi and Devika.

"Ma'am yeh phone kisi STD booth se kiya gaya hain jo ki Delhi–Kolkata highway ke ek route par hain. So now it's impossible to guess ki Aman exactly kahan hain."

Both Devika and Ravi looked disappointed at this. They had got some hope when they heard the location of the number would be traced. But it didn't help.

Karthik didn't seem like he knew all these things happening around him. He stood there with same blank expression in his eyes.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we really cannot help!"

The three walked out of the police station. Ravi called up the garage and their mechanic would come and tow the car away. They booked a cab back to Karthik's home.

When you love someone with all you have; your heart, your mind, your soul, and when that love doesn't get recognition, doesn't matter to the other person, every inch, every part of your being then feels disgusted to exist. If your love was selfless enough, if you had no expectations from your partner just apart from reciprocation of the same love, then you don't blame the person who left you. You tend to blame yourself for not being able to love them enough, that they could stay. 

This was the case with Karthik now.

He blamed himself for all what happened. He thought there were a lot of gaps in between Aman and him that caused Aman to drift apart. And he was responsible for those gaps. He couldn't reduce them, rather he never tried to reduce them, which only caused Aman to move farther away from him and finally, he left.

It had been a day since Karthik returned home from the police station, in that horrid state. The cut he had in his lips and the bruises all over his body due to the inhuman blows of the public, still pained, but what ached even more, was his distance from the love of his life.

No, from his ex love of life!

Aman had willfully broken up with him. And yes, Karthik did tell Aman that Aman's happiness meant everything to him. Aman hadn't gone wrong anywhere. It was he who couldn't just love him enough. Not just Aman, no one. The first time he fell in love and was about to kiss the guy, his father caught them and had beaten both of them black and blue. Karthik felt Iike a coward. He couldn't save his love that day. All he did was helplessly look at him while he got beaten up.

The next time, when in college, he fell in love once again. That too didn't last for long. But what did, were the memories. Those memories haunted Karthik even in the present times. He had weak memories of his first love, but strong and clear memories of the second one. It was then that Karthik decided to never fall in love again with another man. Cause it were his fault that he could love no one so well that they stayed. Everyone had to drift apart from him in the end. 

Quite religiously, yet heart breakingly, Karthik had followed this self made rule of his, untill he met Aman. A shy, nerdy, introverted guy who came to work at his office. And at the very sight of his, Karthik could no longer control his emotions and within a few days, fell in love with him....yet again!

Aman is the best thing that happened to him. And with Aman by his side, Karthik hardly cares about the world. Aman loves him too, though he isn't really that expert in expressing his love through words. Karthik's love was a man of few words. But Aman always expresses it through the small things that he does for him. The ruffling of his hair in the morning, the small, light, feathery kiss on his forehead while leaving for office, the perfectly brewed cup of coffee in the evening cuddling into him, all just says so much more than words. And Karthik loves them!

Shit! No!!! No no no no NO!!!! 

It's not Inger his present! It's all past! No matter however much he thought about him, Aman would never return back. Aman was gone, from his life, forever......

"Karthik, kal tera birthday hain na, toh ek cake order kiya hain tere liye!"

Karthik looked up at Ravi who spoke to him. His eyes still blank. 

"Kuch toh bol yaar, kal se kisi se baat nahin kiya tune. Karthik?"

His eyes turned moist, as if they wanted to say "what should I even talk about, without Aman?"

"Dekh Karthik, jo hua so hua...."

"Ravi just shut the fuck up, will you????"

Devika shouted at him from behind.

"Kya jo hua so hua???? Haan????? Aman ne use chhoda nahin hain. He must be under some pressure to say those words. Aman waisa banda hain hi nahin. Don't you dare pin such horrific 'jo hua so hua's to my friend's head!"

Ravi got scared as Devika have him a dangerous look, as if she would kill him right there.

Karthik now spoke, for the first time in a day.

"Galat kya kaha Ravi ne? Sach mein hi, jo hua so hua. Par Ravi, Aman mujhe bhula sakta hain, mere bagair khush reh sakta hain, main nahin. Meri duniya Aman hi hain. Meri subah bhi usi se hota hain, aur raat bhi usi se. Uske bagair, mera....mera koi existence hi nahin hain. Isi liye.....main shayad kabhi use bhula nahin paunga...."

Devika and Ravi both were shocked to hear Karthik's voice. His sweet voice had turned deep and intense, which didn't quite suit him.

"Karthik!!!!! Yeh tera pyaar hain???? Aman ne kya kaha, aur woh kya kehna chaha, is mein tujhe koi fark nazar nahin aayi? Tujhe lagta hain Aman tujhe chhod ke jayega?"

Devika said after a while, angrily.

"Kyun nahin? Kyun nahin jaa sakta? Kya aisa pehli baar hua hain mere saath Devi? Nahin jaanti tu?"

"Sab jaanti hun main. Par tere pichhle do bande theek nahin the. Aman tere se pyaar karta hain Karthik. You haven't lost him!"

Karthik again looked out of the balcony where he was seated. He kept quiet and shed his tears in silence. No matter how much Devika told him that it wasn't his fault, he knew she would only do so, as she didn't want to hurt him further. He therefore chose to remain quiet again.

Back to the previous day, the day of the incident. 

Aman was being brought back to the same hotel after he was forced to call Karthik up from an STD booth by some highway. Jagan was standing there infront of him, all the while he spoke to Karthik, showing him the tab where he could constantly see Naveen, Pratik and Mithilesh follow Karthik on the road. If Aman would not call him up, the three would immediately crash Karthik in the car.

He therefore had no other option but to call up Karthik.

"Karthik!?"

Aman tried his best to hide his pain and tears from his voice. Karthik's life was more important to him than his own state. He couldn't be a selfish guy and still ask Karthik to come and save him, when he himself was responsible for all this.

Almost immediately he could hear loud noises from the other side of the phone. Some huge crashing sounds and voices of a large number of people. Aman's heart stopped at this noise. Did they really hit Karthik by the car? He looked up at the tab and saw a huge traffic accumulated infront of the car of Naveen, Pratik and Mithilesh. He couldn't see anything. He feared Karthik wasn't alright as he could not hear his voice. He was about to call him out again, pain full in his voice this time. He didn't want to hide them this time. 

"Aman!!!! Aman kahan hain tu baby??? Aman.....Aman tu theek toh hain na? Mujhe bata main abhi tere paas aata hun! Kaha hain tu? Baby, baat karo mujhse, chup kyun ho? Baby???? Aman???"

Aman got relieved at his voice and almost immediately felt a cold metal at his neck. He turned back to see Jagan keeping it there silently and pointing it towards the tab. Aman controlled himself and brought the coldness back to his voice again.

"Karthik, aj ke baad mujhe dhoondhne ki koshish mat karna!"

He didn't mean it. He wanted to see Karthik, to again jump into his arms and melt in his warm embrace, to kiss him all over his face. 

Karthik probably paused, before he spoke up again.

"Kya baat kar rahe ho Aman? Main nahin maanta! Tum mujhe bataao kahan ho tum? Main abhi aata hun!"

Aman wanted to say that he needed him now, but one look at that tab infront of him, he said something else instead.

"Maine kaha na nahin???? Main jahan bhi hun, khush hun!"

He wasn't happy. How could he stay happy without his Karthik, without his much loving and caring boyfriend?

"Kya keh rahe ho Aman?"

Karthik almost cried over the phone.

Aman's heart squeezed in pain at Karthik's voice. But he didn't allow his emotions to control the tone of his voice.

"Mujhe dhoondhna bandh karo. Tum ne kaha tha na ki meri khushi mein hi tumhari khushi hain? Mat aao! Main khush hun yahan!"

"Am..."

Jagan snatched the phone from Aman and cut the call even before Karthik could complete calling his name, perhaps, for the last time.

He was now being brought back to the same hotel. 

The car stopped infront of the gate and Aman was let out first of it. 

Suddenly something struck Aman and he began running with all his strength!

He ran not knowing where he was heading to. He only knew he had to be out of this mayhem by hook or by crook. 

He couldn't run much and crashed into a sweet shop.

"Bhaiyya.....bhaiyya mujhe bachao! Kuch log mere pichhe pade hain! Please bhaiyya, bachao mujhe!"

Aman pleaded to the shopkeeper.

But Jagan's men were fast too. Before the shopkeeper could act, the huge figured men came running and almost lifted Aman up and carried him away. Aman continued to cry and asked for help, but in vain. As the lane in which the shop was located was empty. The shop too was almost empty at five in the evening, when normally a mithai shop would be buzzing with people. It was a quite old shop and had just one customer there. So no one apart from the old shopkeeper, and that man sitting there with newspaper on his face heard Aman's cry.

Aman was brought back to his confined cell up in the 13th floor of the huge hotel. He was literally thrown away into the room where he fell on the ground at Jagan's feet. The door closed after that.

Aman cried as he hurt his spine this time. Pain was gradually getting tolerated by him as he got mentally prepared for it. But this time, it did hurt on his spine.

But Aman was wrong, as pain didn't end here.

Jagan sat down on his knees and brought his face close to Aman who had closed his eyes in the tremendous pain.

"Maine suna, tu bhaagne ki koshish kar raha tha?"

Aman shot open his swollen eyes and looked up at Jagan in fear.

"Galat suna na? Please baby, keh do maine galat suna! Kyunki....."

Jagan pressed his cheeks with only three fingers and Aman felt his teeth almost broke, such was the force.

".....kyunki agar galat nahin hua, toh use sahi main banake chhodunga! Dekhna chahata hain kaise?"

Aman looked up to Jagan's face but not more than a second. As quite immediately, Jagan stood up and dragged Aman towards the interior of the room, pulling him by his hair.

Aman cried in pain. He screamed and screamed but nothing reached Jagan's ears. He cried harder when he realised some hair had torn from his scalp and they had started bleeding from the pores. But nothing affected Jagan. He kept on dragging a screaming Aman and then, thrashed him down on the floor.

"Tumne kuch nahin kaha baby! Toh maine tumse kya vaada kiya tha? Ki tumne agar is baat ko galat nahin kaha, toh main use sach karke chhodunga, nahin? Dekh lo abhi kaise sach banata hun!"

Aman turned back to look at Jagan who walked towards the other side of the room. His eyes widened in fear when he saw Jagan pull out the heavy metal chair from it's place near the table.

"Jaggu, nahin.....kya karna chahate ho tum???? Maine....maine tumhari har baat maani! Ab....ab kya????"

Aman feared even more when Jagan walked towards him with that chair in hand. The huge, monster figured Jagan, lifted the chair in such a way, that it didn't seem to be heavy. But Aman knew it was.

As all of a sudden, he received a huge blow on both his legs from that. Aman shouted out real hard due to the extreme pain he felt.

And then one more!

.

.

.

.

.  
Followed by another!

Within his own squeals of tremendous pain, he could hear Jagan's deafening laughter.

"Kaha tha na Ammu baby! Sach mein badal ke rahunga? Tumhara Jaggu apna vaada nibhata hain. Tere us Karthik Singh ke tarah nahin, jo vaada kiya tujhe kabhi nahin chhodega, tab bhi tu mere paas hain abhi!"

Jagan stamped Aman on his hurted spine who arched in pain there.

"Haan, tere pure ghar mein CCTV camera lagwaye the humne! Tum log kab kya kar rahe the, kya keh rahe the, sab pata hain humein! Aur jab tu yahan mere paas aa gaya, tab woh camera humne khol liya! Dekh Aman, tere us kamina boyfriend se kaafi chalak hun main!"

Aman heard all these, some he actually did, and some he guessed cause the immense pain that he was experiencing in both his legs and his spine was beyond tolerance.

But Jagan didn't stop here. He gave two more hard hits on Aman's legs with that heavy metal chair before his voice turned dangerously cold yet loud.

"Bhaagne waala tha, haan???? Bhaag jayega tu???? Himmat bhi huyi tujhe, Aman Tripathi????? Ab dekhta hun, kaise bhagega tu!"

One more hard blow, and Aman felt the world slowly turning dark around him. He could hear Jagan, now finally keeping the chair down and speak.

"Dekha baby? Maine apna vaada nibhaya. Tum bhaag toh tab sakte ho na, jab tumhare paeyer rahenge? Isi liye maine tumhari donon taange hi todd diye. Mere log jhoot bol rahe the. Toote paeyer lekar kaun bhaag sakta hain? Main toh pehle se hi jaanta tha, mera baby jhoot nahin bolega. Tum, tum fikar mat karo Ammu baby, maine Srivastav ko bula liya hain. Aata hi hoga!"

Aman heard no more. He turned his head from one side to the other before the world blacked out from infront of his eyes.....once again.

"Karthik....." was the last feeble and weak word that he uttered before completely losing sense due to his broken, ailing legs......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry!!!!! Didn't wanna do this to Aman. But what else can Jagan do? Right? 
> 
> Also tell me how you liked this chapter. Was it too boring, too detailed, or horrific, to say the least?
> 
> One more thing. Guys, I don't think I'll be able to complete the fic in twelve chapters. I may have to extend it a bit more. So do you mind if I add a few more chapters to the story?
> 
> I'll be waiting eagerly for your responses.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who follow me on Instagram, I know that I had put up a story asking if I should split the 8th chapter into two parts as it was really really long. All of you asked me to post it as it is, but last night when I was reading it myself, I found it'd be damn confusing if I posted the entire thing. So I'll post the next part as the 9th chapter only. It will be easier.
> 
> This chapter consists of only Karthik and no Aman. It portrays Karthik's mental state without Aman as he misses him. I won't say anything else. Read on!😉

Devika and Ravi had left Karthik alone at home to get his birthday gift.

Karthik had become totally silent again.

"Kyun nahin? Kyun nahin jaa sakta? Kya aisa pehli baar hua hain mere saath Devi? Nahin jaanti tu?"

This was in reply to Devika's angry query. She shouted on him a lot after he said these lines but Karthik didn't quite seem to hear it. He looked out of the balcony, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Devi, main tujhe Karthik ke yahan drop karke ghar jaata hun. Main rehta tere saath, par ghar pe kuch kaam hain, toh jaana hi padega."

Ravi asked Devika after collecting Karthik's gift from the shop at Chandni Chowk market. 

"Achha theek hain. Aur tu chinta mat kar, we'll be okay. Lekin abhi jaldi chalte hain yaar, chaar ghante ho gaye hain Karthik ko ghar mein akele chhode huye. Paanch baje nikle the, nau baj gaye. Yeh dinner pack karane ke chakkar mein der ho gayi. Aur upar se uparwale ka diya hua Delhi ka yeh mashhur traffic!"

Devika said angrily.

"Pata hain Devi, tu gusse mein aur bhi cute lagti hain...."

Devika looked at Ravi. She smiled at him. Ever since Aman had gone missing, Ravi has been single handedly doing his work as well as and helping them to find Aman.

"Par abhi gussa nahin, darr lag raha hain. Yeh Karthik ko ghar pe akela chhod ke aayi hun. Na jane kya kar raha hoga?"

"Arrey chinta mat kar yaar. Karthik baccha thodi hain?"

"Baccha? Bacche ko ghar pe rakh ke aati na tab bhi itna tension nahin hota. Karthik ka koi bharosa nahin. Upar se Aman nahin hain, uski halat aur bigadti jaa rahi hain. Can't blame him for that ya. He loves Aman dearly."

"Humare Karthik mein woh baat toh hain, ki jisse pyaar kare, sacche dil se kare."

Amidst many more of such conversations covering several topics, the major one being Aman's disappearance, they finally reached Karthik's apartment getting through the awfully bad traffic conditions.

Devika got down of the car with the huge gift, dinner packets and her own bag. Ravi wished to help her, but she assured him that she'd manage.

"Kal jaldi aa jana Ravi. Karthik ka birthday hain na. Jaanti hun Aman nahin hain par use wish toh karna padega na. Kya kehta hain?"

"Aa jaungi, tension not. I'll come to pick you up office ke liye, tab mil lunga Karthik se."

"Jaldi aa jaana please..."

Ravi smiled, gave her a flying kiss and left.

The gift had it's own bag, with backstraps. Devika therefore put it on her back and then headed forward towards the building, only to be stopped by a loud voice.

"Mausama nu puchh kivein,  
Beetein aine saal ve?  
Patta patta tere bina,  
Roya saade naal ve...."

It was Karthik's voice. Their home was in the 2nd floor and Devika wondered how loud much Karthik be singing, for the song to be audible even in the ground floor. But that was not what made her worry. There was something wrong with Karthik's voice.

She ran up the stairs and rang the doorbell.

"Mangdiya hun thoda chain ankhiyan.  
Aa ja tennu ik vaari tak lain ankhiyan....."

Devika realised Karthik was drunk. 

"Karthik!!!! Darwaza khol!!!!! Main hun! Devika..."

She rang the doorbell and banged the door.

But Karthik didn't open. He instead sang at the top of his voice.

"Das, tere bina kivein ajj, rehn ankhiyan hoiyan,  
Neenda vi paraiyan meriyan...  
Lambiya judaaiyan teriyan...."

Devika got immensely worried, but suddenly remembered, she did have a spare key to the flat. With great difficulty, she kept the gift bag and the dinner packets down, and hunted her bag for the key.

Grabbing it under her bag, she opened the door.

Two glass bottles got sided as the door opened.

Devika slapped her forehead looking at he condition of the house.

Quite a few number of empty and half filled whiskey bottles were lying all over the living area, couch was messy, cushions lying here and there, photos were brought down from the wall and they were kept on the tea table! In short, a complete mess!

But where was Karthik? His voice had become so soft now that it was barely audible.

Devika found Karthik in the bedroom. He was sitting on one corner of the bed, curled up, and was still singing in a low voice. And to her surprise, Karthik was scratching his arms and legs.

Karthik's state was horrid than the entire house. Uncombed hair, swollen face with clear tear tracks on them, eyes red for continuous crying. The cuts and bruises all over his body were bleeding again.

Devika couldn't help, but cry too. Her charming friend was reduced to a teary mess! She went and sat beside him.

"Karthik!!!!! Yeh kya kar rahe ho?"

She asked to stop him from scratching himself.

"Main chhadeya si tere lai jahan sajna,  
Je tu mangi hondi de vi dende jaan sajna..."

Devika could now hear the lyrics of the song, clearly.

"Karthik?"

She called him and forcefully removed his hands away from his body.

His arms and legs were bleeding at parts were the previous cuts still persisted. And the remaining areas had turned red, ready to bleed any moment if a further scratch would be done.

"Kya haal bana rakha hain apna Karthik? Kyun khud ko aise dukh pahuncha rahe ho?"

Devika said wiping her own tears as well as Karthik's.

Karthik now looked up at her. His eyes reflecting several emotions.

"Main.....main khud ko aise kharoch dunga taa ki marr jaaun. Mujhe nahin jeena. Jis duniya mein Aman nahin, uss duniya mein main nahin...."

Devika got scared and before she could say it wasn't his fault, Karthik continued.

"Pata hain Devi, mazak mazak mein Aman ko main kehta tha, ki tu kya karega agar kisi din main kho gaya toh? Dhoondhne aayega mujhe? Aur Aman pehle mujhe ek chaata marta tha, phir aise...."

Karthik crossed his arms to show a warm, tight hug.

"....aise mujhe gale lagata tha. Phir kehta tha, aise mujhe satata hain na ulta seedha kehke? Ekdin dekhna, main hi kho jaunga sach mein, aur tab tujhe pata chalega ki kya karna chahiye....."

Karthik cried again hugging Devika. 

"Usdin nahin socha tha ki woh ek mazak itna bhaari padega....."

"Shaant Karthik!!!!! Chup ho ja yaar...."

Devika said hugging him back.

Suddenly Karthik sat up straight.

"Tab bhi main nahin samajh paaya ki mere pyaar mein kuch kami hain. Mujh mein kuch kami hain.... humaare beech mein ek thin line hain, jisko na mitane ke wajah se....aj Aman mit gaya meri zindagi se...."

Before Devika could reply to this, Karthik started again.

"Woh khush hain, apne naye pyaar ke saath. Rehna bhi chahiye, main kuch nahin de paya use. Har baar mere hi pyaar mein galati rehti hain, jo sabhi mujhe chhod ke chale jate hain.... achha Devi? Aman ko pata tha na, ki main nahin jee sakta uske bagair? Phir kyun???? Kyun usne mere saath aisa kiya????......nahin! Sahi kiya! Main use khushi nahin de paya, toh kyun rahega woh mere saath???....."

Karthik stood up as if to talk to an imaginary Aman standing there.

"Aman, khush rehna tum. Main tumhe....tumhe khush dekhna chahata hun. Bass! Tumko meri shakal nahin dekhni na? Main vaada karta hun, nahin dikhaunga....bass tum khush rehna...."

Saying these, Karthik sat down on the floor crying.

Devika understood he was out of control and the number of empty whiskey bottles in the house were enough to prove that she was right.

"Karthik!!!! Chalo uttho!!! Nahana hain tumko!"

What Karthik needed now was sleep. But if he did sleep now, he wouldn't have his dinner.

"Nahin....nahin nahana mujhe!!!!!"

"Karthik!!!!! Zidd mat kar!!!!! Utth!!!!"

Devika shouted at her and at the very next moment, regretted doing so.

For Karthik curled up in himself, just as a scared tortoise enters it shell. He looked at her with eyes that indicated he was scared. He looked like a small child who was badly scolded by his parents.

"Koi baat nahin Karthik!"

Devika took a bottle of savlon and cotton in her hand and sat down beside him to clean the wound.

"Hum log Aman ko dhoondh....."

"Nahin......Aman.... Aman ko aur tang nahin karunga main. Woh khush hain....."

Karthik couldn't complete as he started to cry again.

"Main keh rahi hun na, Aman mil jayega."

Karthik squeezed his eyes in pain and moved away from Devika as the savlon touched his wounds and it burned.

"Kuch nahin, kuch nahin hua hain Karthik!"

She said in a motherly tone and it somehow calmed Karthik down a bit. It reduced some of his restlessness.

"Jaa, ab naha le! Main tab tak ghar saaf karti hun. Tu aayega, tab in zakhmo pe dawaai laga dungi."

Devika supported Karthik up from the floor. And then guided him to the washroom.

Devika heard him singing again after a few minutes.

"Dil honda hain ve kach da saman sajna,  
Tut jaana je tu laiyan deriyan.  
Lambiyan judayian teriyan....."

The voice sounded normal now. Devika got relieved a bit.

But the song stopped all of a sudden.

"Karthik???? Karthik sab theek hain na?"

She asked banging the door.

No response came apart from a weak splashing sound.

"Karthik???? Kuch bologe????"

No answer came. Even the sound stopped now.

Devika got shit scared in a moment. She was thinking of a way to break the door when Karthik came out himself wiping his wet hair.

"Kyun darate ho aise???? Chup kyun ho gaye achanak???"

He looked at Devika.

"Woh.....sorry. Kuch zyada hi pee liya tha. Toh ulti ho gayi!"

She sighed in relief.

"Achha hua! Varna tum apni mann banayi baatein phirse chaloo kar dete."

Karthik didn't answer that and silently came and sat on the bed, his sight slowly turning blank again.

"Kul milakar aat bottles mili mujhe. Bass do mein whiskey thi. Poore chhe bottle pee gaye. Kahan se laaye itne saare?"

"Woh....woh....bagal waala dukan hain na, wahan ka.... Munna mujhe jaanta hain.....use call kiya toh woh de gaya...."

Karthik stuttered in between his words.

"Achha woh sab chhod! Yeh dekh!"

Devika handed him the huge gift bag.

"Tera gift. Kal birthday hain na?"

Karthik kept the present aside and looked up at her.

"Aman ke bina?"

Devika knew she was wrong. Karthik wasn't in any mental state for a celebration. But the gift wasn't from her side. It was Aman's. And in the absence of Aman, she felt it was her duty to give it to Karthik.

"Yeh present Aman ka hi hain....tujhe bola tha na usdin, usne kuch order kiya hain tere liye? Yahin hain..."

Karthik straightened up and looked at Devika. He immediately picked up the bag and unzipped it. He was delighted to see a coffee brown coloured guitar with his name engraved on it on the top.

A quick smile adorned his face before it faded away and replaced his joy with tears of sadness.

The guitar only reminded him of Aman, who wasn't his anymore.

He carefully kept the guitar back in the case and zipped up the bag.

"Pasand nahin aaya Karthik?"

"Pasand ki baat kaise Devi? Aman ka gift hain, pasand toh hoga hi mujhe. Parr jo insaan iss gift se bhi zyada zaroori hain meri zindagi mein, wahi mere birthday pe nahin hain....aise birthdays ka kya faayda? Isse achha toh death day manata....."

"Ab ek shabd aur aage bola na, khich ke ek chaata lagaungi! Chal aa ja, khaana kha le."

"Tu kha Devi, mujhe bhook nahin hain."

"Phirse bola tu? Aa idhar!!!"

Devika's firm voice left Karthik with no other option but to obey her. He sat at the table, eyes overflowing with sadness and tears.

Devika had been staying over with Karthik since the time they came back from Allahabad. She didn't dare to leave him alone. After Aman called him up from that sudden unknown number, Karthik had almost turned into a living stone, which spoke minimal words and just walked about. Though it was different when he was drunk this evening. He was silent most of the times, except for when he cried remembering some happy memories with Aman or that phone call. 

But what got Devika worried was that, she could relate to the Karthik Singh who existed years before Aman arrived in his life. The charming Karthik was slowly going back to his previous self, with calm, cold, blank eyes, and silent sobs at times. She remembered how Karthik would curl up to one corner of the bed and sit there hugging his body tightly at nights. If she woke up at late nights, she would find Karthik in an absolutely vulnerable state. She would then come closer to him, and make him lie down gently with her soothing voice calming him down and then, ruffled his hair slowly to make him fall asleep. 

All these memories which were buried under the sands of time for long, seemed to slowly poke out it's head and crawl back to Karthik's mind and life.

For Devika's fear that Karthik might have his nightmares again, came true.

On Karthik's birthday night, she woke up to constant sobs at around three o'clock. She slowly got down from her bed and walked towards Karthik's room.

She had wished that since Karthik had drunk beyond limits, he would sleep deeply for the whole night. But, she was wrong.

Karthik was curled up into the blanket as a snail. He was murmuring something in his sleep, sometimes softly, sometimes really loudly.

"Kabhi socha nahin tha, ki tu aise badal jayega Raj.....mujhe maaf kar do agar maine kabhi tumhe hurt kiya hain toh. It was never intentional......main phir kabhi tumhari zindagi mein nahin lautunga, it's a promise!"

Devika realised what happened.

Karthik was recalling his first boyfriend Raj, whom he loved dearly but the guy didn't. He loved someone else and cheated upon Karthik.

She remembered Karthik once telling her the story; and a few lines, more than a thousand times, as they had deeply hurt him and had got nailed to his skull.

Raj was just exploring his sexuality with him. But Karthik loved him dearly. It went on happily for sometime, when Raj found a girl and didn't even think twice before leaving Karthik. When Karthik asked him about their time together, Raj said it was never love for him. He looked upon him as a friend, only. It's Karthik who took it seriously. Karthik got confused, as the light indications he got from him, their almost kiss, their holding hands and walking on the road in a manner, that is not done by 'just friends', spoke just more than the three words 'I love you'..... Was it how straight men behaved? Did they really feel the urge to kiss a guy? Did straight guys also feel sexual attraction towards other boys? 

When Karthik came to know that Raj was in love with a girl, he asked Raj that why did he cheat upon him?

He was taken by utter shock when Raj completely changed the story and called Karthik straight. He alleged Karthik of exploring his sexuality with him and that Raj himself being innocent, realised it much later.

"You are pathetic Karthik! You know, you should consider yourself lucky that I loved you at some point as a friend, cause people like you don't deserve to be loved. You deserve to be on the road begging for love, and not getting it!!!"

And Karthik's reply was exactly what he was now murmuring in his sleep. 

"Kabhi socha nahin tha, ki tu aise badal jayega Raj.....mujhe maaf kar do agar maine kabhi tumhe hurt kiya hain toh. It was never intentional......main phir kabhi tumhari zindagi mein nahin lautunga, it's a promise!"

Devika recalled all this hearing Karthik's murmur. Her innocent friend had instead apologized to that cheat and promised to never return to his life again.

If she knew it right, Karthik was now supposed to break out to extreme tears.

And he did.

Devika had a hard time waking up Karthik and calming him down. For Karthik's nightmares were so realistic that their essence persisted even when he woke up. Karthik shivered as Devika hugged him. His face got completely messy with sweat and tears. He couldn't breath due to the tremendous cries. 

Devika understood that Karthik had linked Aman's words to his past. His past still used to haunt him at times and she remembered Aman telling her, that the only way to stop Karthik from crying was to hug him real tight and draw circles on his back.

Aman. The one who cared so much for Karthik, tolerating him always in every possible way, how could he just leave him? When Karthik told her about the phone call, she didn't believe it and still doesn't want to. It wasn't Aman. He could never say he was happy without Karthik. She had to do something cause this time, she was hundred percent sure, Aman could never say such things. She knew, it wasn't Aman who was saying so. He was compelled to utter those words to Karthik.

After an hour of speaking sweet words to Karthik's ears and drawing circles on his back, Karthik slowly returned back to normal. 

"Devi, kya galat karta hun main har baar yaar? Jo kisiko mujh mein pyaar nazar nahin aata? Tu jaanti hain, Raj was right. I dont deserve love...."

Devika knew that once these memories were back to Karthik, they wouldn't leave him easily. Karthik would again sink back to his past, and then, she would lose this happy and charming Karthik Singh once again to his dreadly past. Karthik made himself responsible for what happened that day. No matter how many times she told him that it wasn't his fault, Karthik never believed.

Devika didn't blame him for that. He knew it wasn't easy to believe what she said after something so horrific.

"Karthik, phirse Raj ki baat kar raha hain? He is past na? Abhi Aman ke baare mein soch...."

"Aman.....Aman bhi toh past hi hain na? Woh khush hain mere bagair. Toh iska kya matlab hua? Main hi hun, jo sabki khushi ke khilaaf hun!"

"Nahin Karthik, aisa nahin hain.....us Raj ne tera dimaag kharap karke rakha hain. Aur Aman past nahin hain Karthik. He is very much your present. Woh Aman nahin tha, jisne tujhe woh sab kaha. Aman was under some pressure."

"Nahin Devi, tune suna nahin na usko kehte huye. Aman ki awaaz firm thi. Aman kabhi jhoot nahin kehta Devi.....woh sach mein khush hain.....main....main.... galati meri hain. Mujhe kabhi kisi se pyaar nahin karna chahiye!"

Karthik's mental state wasn't quite well since the day Aman went missing. So it is quite probable that her low braincelled friend couldn't quite get the subtle hints that might have been available that day.

"Tu chup karega abhi? So jaa Karthik!"

"Tu jaa Devi, meri fikar mat kar. Tu so ja. Maine teri neend kharap ki. Sorry yaar!"

"Ek thappad lagaungi khich ke! Neend kharap ki! Haan aur main waapis jaaun ta ki tu yahan phir se ro sake, bina kisi wajah ke? Sorry, main itni bhi dayalu nahin hun, ki tujhe rone dungi. Chup chap soyega tu! Leto!"

Karthik laid down as he got scared, and again cringed as a child who had received a scolding. Devika never felt this sad for Karthik in life. Her friend was such, that he loved everyone with all his heart and then got severely hurt. Although she knew, it wasn't the case this time. Aman loved Karthik too. She was an expert in this field and could read it quite well from Aman's eyes. The way Aman looked at Karthik everytime he was looking away towards something else, didn't symbolise anything but pure love.

Ruffling Karthik's hair in her thoughts, Devika found Karthik had fallen asleep once again. She went back to her room and prayed to God that may his two friends find themselves back again. But most importantly, she prayed for Aman's well being. It had now being close to a week that Aman was missing. The police had closed the case saying it was unsolved and that since Aman had left Karthik as per his will, it was no longer a criminal case. But Devika knew, the story wasn't that simple as it was seeming to be. It had a mastermind playing behind.

To find out things, Devika decided to visit Aman's office the next day herself. Not knowing why, but something told her that the answers to many of her questions would be found there. She therefore thought of going there once more after office, in the evening........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, tell me what you guys think of Raj, Karthik's ex boyfriend? Did you like him? I wanna know all your opinions about this character....
> 
> I think I'll update the next chapter too within two or three days.
> 
> Also listen to this track called Mausama by Rochak Kohli. It's a beautiful one!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I apologize at the very beginning for being so late in the update despite promising an early one. I'm not quite well, and spending almost my entire day on the bed. I'm really sorry. But I hope the wait is worth it!
> 
> Just like the previous chapter, this one has only Aman. You may say this is Aman's PoV. Karthik is seen at the very end.
> 
> This chapter contains an almost non consensual act. And also Aman suffers a lot even now. Also a long chapter.
> 
> Won't reveal anything else. Remaining in the end notes!😉

Five in the evening.

Aman was looking out of the window of his room sitting on his wheel chair.

To describe Aman's state right now in few words, he looked like a zombie! Half dead!

There was a huge white bandage tied to his head, which kept on getting wet due to the oozing blood. His nose was broken and had a huge blob of cotton pressed over it. His right eye was totally closed and the cheek below it had swollen up with colours of red and blue and some black. His left cheek had deep cuts from the glass pieces that pierced his face the other day when Jagan pushed him to the mirror. Not just cheek, but at places above his eyebrows, over his right eyelid, parts of his neck, all were cut due to sharp glass pieces that broke and pierced his skin, creating major and minor injuries. Both his legs were broken and were plastered. His left arm was fractured, initially.

Aman had lost his senses after Jagan had hit him hard with that huge metal chair on his legs. He didn't know for how long he was unconscious, but when we finally got back his senses, he found himself lying on the bed with both the legs plastered, and gently resting on a height created by some four or five fluffy pillows. They still pained and Aman cried loudly. He cursed his fate and wished he could die for all this to come to an end. This pain, both mental and physical, were growing intolerable with every passing day.

The door of the room opened. Aman didn't see. He guessed it by the click that he heard. And he was right.

A huge figured man entered the room. He was dressed in an all black outfit.

"Sir, Jagan Sir ka order hain ki aapko jab hosh aa jaay toh uss wheelchair pe aapko bitha dun. Maine suna aap chilla rahe the, aur aapko hosh bhi aa gayi, toh...."

The man said pointing towards the wheelchair kept beside the window.

"Mujhe nahin baetthna wahan. Main yahin pe theek hun. Tum jaao!"

Aman said, wiping his tears slowly off his face.

"Jagan Sir aate hi honge, sir. Mere pe orders hain."

Without a further word, the man came up to Aman, lifted him up, and placed him on the wheelchair, as gently as possible.

But the huge figure of the man itself denoted that he did not know what the word 'gentle' meant.

For Aman's legs and spine hurted so badly when he was put down, that this time, as he screamed and cringed his face in pain, the cuts on his right cheek stretched and they bled again. 

"Main abhi Dr. Srivastav ko bulakar laata hun."

The man said as he took a step forward to leave.

"Koi zaroorat nahin!"

Aman called him back. What more would a doctor do now other than just cleaning his wound and injecting his already swollen arms?

"Jaisi aapki marzi Sir!"

The man left, closing the door of the room.

Aman stared out of the window for a long time. He blankly looked at the world below, shedding silent tears in the memory of his Karthik, and for the immense pain in his broken legs. And as if on queue to break his thoughts, Jagan entered the room. Aman got shocked at his sight and shivered but Jagan only smiled.

"Kitne saal ho gaye Aman! Ab sharir ki zaroorat hain toh hain na. Ladkiyon ke saath.....achha woh sab chhodo."

Jagan smirked and this devilish smirk instilled an unknown fear in Aman's heart and mind.

"Ab toh kar lete hain. Tumhare uss harami boyfriend se toh achha hi karunga. Main keh raha hun...."

Jagan now moved closer to his ears and whispered.

"You will get immense pleasure from me Ammu baby!"

Aman closed his only open eye in shame and disgust as Jagan laughed monstrously. 

"Haan samjhun baby?"

"Nahin Jaggu....plea....."

Before Aman could complete, Jagan lifted him up from his wheelchair and threw him down on the bed, not caring about his broken legs which still hadn't healed. It wouldn't have hurted much as the bed was real soft, but for Aman's serious injuries, he felt he was thrown into an iron bed, for every part of his body ached and revolted in pain.

Jagan now started to get over him, was coming closer to his body and opened his own shirt. Aman wasn't ready and didn't agree to this. Of course he wouldn't.

Anger, shame and hatred pooled in his gut and his reaction was impulsive, but quite obvious.....

He tried to get rid of Jagan from over him and when he couldn't, he slapped him yet again!

Aman immediately repented for doing so as Jagan's face suddenly turned rock solid and eyes looked dangerously cold. He regretted for having no control over himself.

"Look...Jaggu... I'm sorry...."

"Mujhe marega Tripathi???"

Jagan shouted in fitting rage, embarrassment in his voice came back again, after ten long years!

He immediately twisted Aman and made him lie on his chest on the bed when he pulled out Aman's left arm and held it tightly against his back. The fractured arm pained even badly as Jagan continued to press it down harder with his iron hard body. Aman screamed in the pillow; tragic was this time, due to the pillow, his voice wasn't even audible.

"Jitni baar tu mujhe mana karega utni hi baar tujhe main aise marunga, aise marunga, ki teri 'na' tujhe marte dum tak yaad rahega Aman!!!!!!!"

A loud crackling sound came from the hand when Jagan left it. Aman continued screaming and arched his body in pain. His arm broke too, like both of his legs.......

Jagan got off the bed after he heard the sound.

"Consent ke bagair main kuch nahin karunga. Yeh vaada hain mera."

He said while wearing his shirt.

Aman continued to cry and squeal in the bed; in pain, and for his horrid fate. He couldn't even move his legs as they were broken. He did the only thing that he could do, and had been doing ever since he had been separated from Karthik- cry and scream in enormous pain. He was reduced to a mess of squeals and tears.

But Jagan didn't look like anything happened at all. He came up to the bed again, lifted a horribly wailing Aman up, and placed him back on his wheel chair near the window.

"Tum prakriti ka shobha dekho baby! Main abhi aaya. Srivastav ko bhejta hun."

Jagan left and Dr. Srivastav entered almost immediately. The doctor never spoke a word and just obeyed what Jagan told him to do. He came up to Aman, gave him a few injections and hung Aman's arm around a sling bag. That's the least he could do as Jagan hadn't allowed him to take Aman to the hospital. His legs were though plastered somehow. Aman doesn't quite remember how, as he was unconscious.

Thus, Aman was now left with a closed right eye, a swollen face, bandaged head, a broken nose, a broken arm and two broken legs. He was therefore made to sit on the wheel chair the whole day. Except at night, when Dr. Srivastav and one more man came to him and helped him to lie down on the bed.

Coming back to the present day.

It was five in the evening when Aman looked out of the window and missed Karthik.

It was Karthik's birthday today and Aman was away from him. Aman looked at the reddish-orange sky, which looked quite the same as the day they and been to the fair, the day all this started. 

Ravi and Devika must have given Karthik his gift. Aman had ordered a coffee brown coloured guitar for him with his name engraved on it in silver. He had imagined to see Karthik smile his widest and hug him tightly when he gave him the gift. Aman would melt in his embrace and then, as per the system, Karthik would treat him with the birthday kiss!

Karthik must have smiled, but he didn't have the priviledge to witness it.

He was sitting here, far away from him, yearning to melt in Karthik's arms and to feel his lips on his swollen ones. Karthik must have given up on him. That day, he spoke so rudely to Karthik over the phone. He himself couldn't believe the fact that he could be so rude towards his Karthik. Aman cried bitterly when he remembered this.

What else could he do? Karthik's life was, and still is more important to him than anything else on Earth. He needed Karthik to be safe. No matter what happened to him, he couldn't allow even a scratch to come upon Karthik for his stupidity. Karthik should move on. He is a gem of a man and doesn't deserve someone like Aman 'Idiot' Tripathi! He deserved better. Much better.

Yet, his inconsolable mind yearned to see Karthik, to hug him closely and to never allow that embrace to break. He cried remembering the seven nose rings that Karthik bought from the fair, their last kiss on the Giant Wheel, and then, Karthik's innocent smiles while standing in queue at the candy floss stall. He had to stop crying now, cause as the salty tears drizzled down touching the deep wounds on his face, they burned severely. It felt as if someone had set his entire face on fire!

"Yahin hoon main,  
Yahin hoon main.  
Kahi na gaya tujhe chhod ke main...."

Aman hummed the tune remembering the night when he had cuddled up to Karthik's chest and had expressed his fears of losing him, that Karthik sang this song to him softly. He smiled as tears threatened to overwhelm from his only open eye again.

A part of him wished Karthik to move on, to be happy in his life as Karthik deserved much better than him. He has been making him cry since the early days of their relationship. Karthik had been beaten up brutally by his father, was insulted badly by his family members infront of a large number of people. Even the day of his wedding with Kusum, Karthik went through a lot thinking he lost him forever. And even today, where all these things only started due to his stupidity, his foolishness in trusting those traitors. He could make out Karthik's tension, state and feelings from his voice over the phone that day when he said "Kya keh rahe ho Aman?" His voice was laden with pain, longing, fear and worries for him. Aman wasn't eligible enough to deserve Karthik's love. He had hurted him. Karthik should move on.

But at the same, another part of him wished Karthik to come and bring him out of this mayhem. He hated this side of himself for being so selfish. Tears streamed down his cheeks again, but this time, he didn't wipe them off or stop them. He let them burn his face. Aman felt it served him right for hurting a pure soul as Karthik so much.

Dr. Srivastav who was kept in charge to look after Aman, was sitting on the sofa looking at him. He saw Aman smiling at times when he looked outside and then cried all of a sudden, and almost immediately, he squeezed close his only eye in pain, wiped his tears, and then sobbed again after a while. It was a cycle of smile, pain and tears of sadness. Srivastav had pity on him. The 29 year old boy was paying the cost of something he wasn't guilty of at the least. What was happening with him was clearly injustice.

"Suno bacche!"

He firmly whispered to Aman coming up to him.

Aman didn't look towards him and continued staring out of the window.

"Suno, main tumhari madad karna chahata hun. Tum apne boyfriend ko phone karo!"

Aman still didn't look up.

"Abbey idhar dekhta hain ya...."

Dr. Srivastav forcefully turned Aman's wheelchair towards him. The sudden and rough movement of the chair triggered tremendous pain in Aman's broke legs and arms. He squealed in pain.

"Abhi tak nahin hua aap logon ka? Abhi bhi nautanki karoge? Mujhe marne bhi nahin doge doctor?"

"Taa ki tujhe marrna na ho, taa ki tu jee sake, isi liye keh raha hun, jaldi se phone kar use. Vishwas kar beta, teri yeh halat dekhi nahin jaati. Sarr pe itni gehri chot hain ki jitni bhi patti bandhun, khoon behta hain, naak torr diya hain usne, teri ek aankh bandh ho chuki hain, haath paeyer ke haddiyan bhi tooti huyi hain. Kya ise pyaar kehte hain? Tu jaldi kar. Jagan aur uske aadmi pandrah minute ke liye bahar sutta marne gaye hain, tujhe meri zimmedari banakar. Yahin mauka hain, mera phone le, aur ghuma uska number.

"Aap sach keh rahe ho?"

Aman asked in disbelief.

"Beta, abhi aise waqt barbad mat kar. Jaldi phone kar use."

Aman tried his hardest to smile but the injuries he had, prevented him from doing so. His face was stiff due to the cuts and bruises, and it pained severely to talk or smile.

He took the phone and called up Karthik.

The call was hung up at first. Aman tried the second time, praying for Karthik to pick it up.

"Hello? Kaun?"

"Karthik, main Aman!"

Aman could hear Karthik's voice break. But he tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Aur Aman? Khush hain na tu? Number badal liye apna? Tu chinta mat kar, main apni shakal kabhi nahin...."

Aman cut in between.

"Karthik mujhe bachao please. Main zyada der tak baat nahin kar sakta hun... Main tumhare bina reh nahin sakta....mujhe zaroorat hain teri....please bachao mujhe!"

Aman felt his heart crashing as he gave in to the second, selfish side of himself. He wished Karthik to come and save him from this evil Jagan, knowing that it could be dangerous for both Karthik and him.

"Aman, kahan hain tu? Tu theek toh hain na?"

Karthik's voice now sounded full of tension and worries for him.

Aman could not and did not control himself. He almost shut his other part which constantly told and urged him to hang up the call and not drag Karthik into this danger. But he did not listen to it. He continued speaking.

"Nahin.... theek nahin hun....Karthik! Main yahan Manesar..... main hun."

"Manesar main kahan? Aur teri awaaz ko kya hua hain? Aise kyun baat kar rahe ho? "

Aman slowly rolled his wheelchair closer to the window and looked out for some address. He couldn't make out well as he was locked up in the 13th floor.

"Tum jaldi aao.....Karthik! Yahan kuch Taufeeq bhai ki....."

"Saale DOCTOR!!!!!"

Jagan slammed open the door, his eyes burning in anger as he looked at Dr. Srivastav. He immediately took out his gun and shot the poor doctor dead, right at the spot!

"NAHINNNNNN!!!!!"

Aman shouted as he saw the doctor collapse on the ground, blood pooling around him.

"AMAN!!!! Aman tu theek hain? Aman, hello????? Baat karo mujhse!!!!! Taufeeq bhai ki kya? Aman????"

Aman heard Karthik's voice from the phone which had fallen off his hand when he shivered seeing Jagan shoot the doctor dead infront of his eyes.

"Zyada chalak ban raha hain tu Aman??? Dekh iss doctor ko kya kiya.... Aisa hi halat kar dunga tera bhi, KYA SAMJHA???"

Aman looked at the lifeless body of the middle aged doctor lying infront of him, in the floor. 

He screamed as Jagan gripped his hair into his hands and pulled his head up towards him.

"Phone karke bachega tu? Haan? Abhi nikalta hun teri phone karna.... Tu bass dekhta jaa main kya karta hun. Ajke baad kisiko bhi contact nahin kar payega tu. Yeh doctor toh gaya, ab jitni bhi teri treatment chal rahi thi, woh bhi bandh! Iske layak nahin hain tu.....dekh!!!!"

Karthik on the other hand heard a loud gunshot and then, Aman screaming at the top of his voice before he heard a huge thrash, and then the phone beeped and Aman's voice was no longer heard. He wanted to talk more, he needed to know where Aman exactly was but the line got disconnected. Karthik tried again, but the number was now switched off. Two cold shivers ran down his spine as Aman's squeal rang continuously in his ears........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you find a very thin ray of light at the end of the tunnel? Tell me if you did! 
> 
> Well, about the next update, I'll try and update as fast as I can. I'm yet to write the 10th chapter! 
> 
> Let me know how you liked the chapter.😊☺️


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically Karthik and Devika's side of the story. This chapter depicts Karthik's birthday and also his unusual state. I don't know how to explain any further. Read for yourself and let me know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😭 I tried my level best to make this chapter good, and to erase any grammatical errors and typos that night have crept in. But you all know, I am not quite well. I have really bad shoulder aches and a horrid neck pain. I apologize in advance for any flaw that might be there in the chapter, unintentionally.
> 
> Much love for @Dreamer_Laas Di, who helped me with loads of ideas for this as well as for a few upcoming chapters.....

Four thirty in the evening.

The day of Karthik's birthday.

Devika came back home with a huge smile on her face. It appeared from her smile as if she had won something really precious, as if she had doubted something and her doubts were indeed proved to be true.

She opened the door of the house with the spare keys and wished to see Karthik sleeping, as she had put him to bed before leaving for an important meeting at her office.

After Aman had left, Karthik was back in his previous self. And his this vulnerable avatar, got him periods of hallucinating Aman. He could see Aman infront of him, picture clear, and spoke to him recalling their happy past. This morning, that is, the day of Karthik's birthday, he was having similar sightings and was speaking to Aman, when Devika interjected. As Karthik came back to reality, he facepalmed himself, as tears streamed down his eyes. He started to shiver in the end. Devika was running late for a meeting, so she tucked Karthik in his bed and left for work, promising to be back early. 

Now when she came back, she wished to see Karthik still sleeping, or sitting in the living area.

But no.

She hadn't expected to see what she finally did.

The house was again messy with a few whiskey bottles lying here and there. The cushions were out of their covers and some photo frames were lying on the floor. They had broken, and glass was scattered all around. Devika slapped her forehead. But her irritation slowly changed into shock, and then to fear, as she saw quite a few drops of blood on the ground beside the glass pieces.

Karthik!

Where was Karthik?!!!!!

She panicked!

"Karthik?????"

No response.

"Karthik, kahan ho? Karth....."

She paused as she heard something.

"....na tere bina lagda jee...  
Tu ki jane pyaar mera.  
Main karun intezaar tera...."

She took a step forward towards the almost inaudible voice and stopped as it came from very close to her.

It came from the couch!

When she walked a half circle and came infront of the couch, she saw Karthik sitting there.

No.

Karthik was curled up there.

Curled up, in a manner that looked scary!

The very big couch, had Karthik sitting on one corner, curled up as a small ball into himself. He had brought his knees close to his chest and had tucked his face in his knees. His arms, which were red at places where his finger nails poked, were crossed around his legs, holding them closer to his body. His feet had blood oozing out from places which had got cut due to the broken photo frames. He hummed the song and sobbed along with it. He also shivered slightly. Karthik hardly occupied a space in the couch, and was almost invisible there.

It broke Devika's heart to see the charm machine in such a way; crumpled by heart, and curled by memories. Karthik's scars, which were once treated by Aman, now bled heavily and even brighter due to the same Aman, who now was no longer by his side. No matter how much close Devika was to her friend, no one could take Aman's place in Karthik's life.

"Karthik?"

Devika sat beside him and gently squeezed his hands.

Karthik stopped shivering and humming his song. He looked up at her.

Devika, who was by heart a strong girl, now felt drops of tears fall freely from her eyes, as she saw Karthik's face.

The deep black eyes, were fully red, with the dark eye belly swollen up like a stuffed pillow. His face had clear tear tracks which dried up several times before getting wet again due to the nonstop cries.

"Kab aayi tu Devi?"

Karthik asked her with a deep, heavy voice. That sweetness and charm in his melodious voice was lost.

"Abhi kuch der pehle. Tu ne phirse pee rakhi hain?"

"Nahin...abhi hosh mein hoon. I'm not drunk now."

"Toh phir yeh sab bottles kya hain? Maine mana kiya tha na subah ko, ki daaru mat peena?"

Karthik bent his face down, being ashamed of disobeying Devika.

"Subah ko....tere jaane ke baad.... intolerable ho gaya tha.....har jagah, Aman hi Aman....."

"Aur abhi? Abhi tere is halat ke liye kya kahega?"

Karthik looked up at her with blank eyes.

"Tujhe kabhi kuch kehna pada hain Devi? Jo aj padega?"

Karthik was right. Devika never had to be told what happened with Karthik. She knew it from a very glance at his face. But at the same time, she also knew that what she saw, was only a percent of what Karthik was dealing with. Karthik was a guy who never showed his vulnerable side to anyone. He always remained happy and charming. Now that he was in such an unrecognisable state, it meant that all the sadness and fears could no longer be completely kept inside. They were overflowing. And what came out, was only 0.01% of what was going on inside.

"Yeh ghaav kaise aaye? Apne hi ghar mein tod phod kyun kar rahe the? Kya yeh bhi nashe mein...."

Karthik nodded before Devika could complete. His feet were bleeding, and the couch was slightly stained by blood.

"Ruk, pehle yeh sab kachra saaf karne de, teri first aid karne de, then I'll tell you something, which is bound to uplift your mood!"

"Kya baat hain?"

Karthik asked. Maybe he sounded a bit eager too.

"Dheeraj rakho. Kahungi!"

Half an hour later, Devika sat beside Karthik again after cleaning the house. She gently took out minute glass pieces from his feet and cleaned his wounds in a way that Karthik would be hurted the least. 

But there were no expressions on Karthik's face. His blank eyes stared up at the ceiling as he rested his back against the couch. 

Suddenly Karthik spoke up in his same cold and voice.

"Kuch kahegi bhi ab Devi?"

"Kis baare mein?"

"Tu kuch keh raha tha, achhi khabar hain."

"Hmmm... Mahashay ko bada mood hain jaanneka...."

Karthik didn't respond to this. Instead, he shifted and got back to his same position of tucking his face in his knees. Seeing that her joke failed miserably in making Karthik smile, she continued.

"Aj office ke baad, main Aman ke office gayi thi."

Karthik immediately lifted his head up and looked at Devika.

"Kya???? Kyun?????"

"Pehle hi itne sawaal karega toh nahin kahungi......"

Devika paused as she expected Karthik to talk, but she continued when he kept quiet.

"I actually went to ask the people about Aman, and whether they truly didn't know anything about him or not."

Two heavy drops of tears fell from Karthik's eyes.

"Kya kaha unhone?"

"Koi hoga tab na kahega...."

"Matlab?"

"Matlab yeh, wahan pe ab koi office hi nahin hain."

Reading the confusion in Karthik's face, Devika smiled and continued. 

"Haan. Main jab unke office ke wahan pahunchi, toh woh building bandh padhi thi aur bahar ek bada sa banner laga tha which read 'Building For Lease' aur ek number tha uske niche. I called up toh pata chala woh kisi broker ka number hain. No point in contacting anyone of Aman's office. I asked people here and there, par unhone kaha, do din pehle hi yeh building khaali ho chuki hain."

By this time, Karthik had sat up straight. He was listening eagerly to Devika.

"Phir?"

He asked.

"Phir kya? Main ghar chali aayi. Ab iska matlab yahin hua ki mera shakh sahi nikla. Aman....."

Before Devika could complete, Karthik's phone rang.

Finding an unknown number, Karthik hung up the call.

"Bol bol Devi, main sun raha hun."

"Haan, toh yeh baat hain ki, Aman shayad kisi...."

The phone rang again. The same unknown number calling.

"Yeh kaun is waqt phone kar raha hain baar baar?"

Karthik said, irritated at the timing of the call.

Devika chuckled.

"Koi na, you receive the call. Main thoda chai banakar laati hoon. I badly need a cup. Making one for you too."

Devika left and Karthik received the call, with utter disgust.

"Hello? Kaun?"

But his irritation changed into several emotions within a second as he heard a voice, that wasn't just familiar to him but also close to his heart.

"Karthik.... main Aman!"

Aman!

The same Aman!

Karthik was at first overjoyed when he heard the name and the voice but then, his happiness changed into shock and converted to immense sadness before he spoke again. His voice broke, but he tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Aur Aman? Khush hain na tu? Number badal liye apna? Tu chinta mat kar, main apni shakal kabhi nahin...."

Aman cut in between from the other side.

"Karthik.... mujhe bachao....please. Main zyada....der tak baat.....nahin.....kar sakta hun... Main tumhare....bina reh nahin sakta....mujhe zaroorat....hain teri....please bachao mujhe!"

Now this was something that Karthik hadn't expected at the least. Deep in his heart, he did have such 'wild thoughts' where Aman would call him up and want to come back to him and ofcourse, Karthik would welcome him back with open arms.

But this word 'bachao' was something that induced a terrific fear in him.

"Aman, kahan hain tu? Tu theek toh hain na? Aur teri awaaz ko kya hua?"

His voice now sounded full of tension and worries for Aman.

"Nahin.... theek nahin hun....Karthik! Main.....yahan Manesar..... mein hun."

"Manesar main kahan? Aur teri awaaz ko kya hua hain? Aise kyun baat kar rahe ho? "

Karthik was now frightened badly by Aman's words, but more, by his unusually soft and broken voice. It appeared as if Aman had some difficulty in talking.

"Tum jaldi aao.....Karthik! Yahan kuch Taufeeq bhai ki....."

"Saale DOCTOR!!!!!"

Before Aman could complete, Karthik heard a loud scream of a harsh and rough voice from the other side of the phone. He was dying to know what was wrong and where exactly was Aman and who was that rough voiced man?

When several unanswered questions where spinning in his mind, Karthik heard a loud noise which sounded like a gun shot!

Aman!

Was he okay?

What happened to him?

Was he....

"NAHINNNNNN!!!!!"

Immediately after he heard the gun shot like deafening noise, a small crashing sound came before Aman screamed 'nahin' at the top of his voice. Frightened and worried for Aman, Karthik stood up from the couch. His Aman was definitely in some danger. He needed to do something at the earliest.

"AMAN!!!! Aman tu theek hain? Aman, hello????? Baat karo mujhse!!!!! Taufeeq bhai ki kya? Aman????"

"Zyada chalak ban raha hain tu Aman???.......... KYA SAMJHA???"

Karthik couldn't hear the entire conversation as the line buffered. He stood still, trying his level best to figure out Aman's state through whatever little he could hear.

He heard Aman scream again. His heart wrenched out at the pain which was laden in Aman's voice.

There were some more rough screams from the other man before Karthik heard a huge thrash and then the phone beeped and got disconnected. Aman's voice was no longer heard. He called again and again but the number was now switched off. He sat down bewildered on the couch. Two cold shivers ran down his spine as Aman's squeal rang continuously in his ears.

"Kya hua? Kaun tha phone pe?"

Karthik looked up and realised Devika was standing there, hearing him.

"Aman..."

"Aman?"

"Haan."

"Sacchi?"

Devika smiled in joy.

"Woh kisi musibat mein hain!"

Devika's smile vanished quite immediately.

"Kya?"

"Haan."

"Karthik kuch theek se kahega? Kya tab se 'haan' 'na' karke baat kar raha hain? Kya hua hain Aman ko?"

Karthik narrated the entire conversation in a cold voice.

"Ek banduk jaisi awaaz suni aur phir.... Aman ki cheekh....aur..."

Suddenly Karthik stood up from the couch.

"Aman! Aman musibat mein hain. Kisi ne use bohot musibat mein daal diya hain. Mujhe...mujhe abhi jaana hoga uske paas. Use bachana hi hoga, Aman ko meri zaroorat hain, woh theek nahin hain, Aman jaise baat kar raha tha mujhe theek nahin laga, mujhe jana hain abhi Aman ke paas jaana hoga...."

Karthik completed in one breath and prepared to rush out of the house but got stopped by Devika.

"Chal ke Manesar jaoge? Main abhi Ravi ko call karti hoon. Woh gaari lekar idhar hi aata hoga. Saath chalenge. Mil jayega Aman, chinta mat kar."

It made sense to Karthik's hazy brain. He again sat down on the couch and started fidgeting there as Devika called Ravi up.

"Kuch nahin hoga Aman! Aa raha hoon main. Tujhe main kuch nahin hone doonga. Yeh vaada hain mera, Karthik Singh ka vaada!"

He muttered while waiting restlessly for Ravi to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm..... So? Is the plot taking a turn? Is it worthy enough to be continued reading?
> 
> Let me know your views on this chapter and if I could have made it better. Our 'Hero Singh' shall now wear his rainbow cape and fly over to Manesar!
> 
> No more spoilers!
> 
> I'll try and write fast and make an early update! Stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably the longest chapter of Black Out till date!
> 
> Okay, I'll give you guys a recap of the story till date, as this update was really very late and you might have forgotten the plot (I had actually😅)...
> 
> Aman and Karthik had been to a fair where Aman suddenly gets lost. Karthik turns mad and is desperately searching for Aman when all of a sudden he gets a call from Aman and he says that Karthik should never search for him again and that he is happy where he is. Karthik is heartbroken. Meanwhile, Jagan, a psychotic lover, who had been refused by Aman earlier, is behind this entire kidnap. He continues to hit and harm Aman and badly tortures him. One day, the day of Karthik's birthday, Dr. Srivastav who was kept in charge for Aman's treatment by the same Jagan had pity on him and lend Aman his phone to call Karthik up. He calls Karthik and says that he needed him and he was at Manesar, but before Aman could complete, Jagan arrives, shoots the doctor dead and breaks the phone. 
> 
> Chapter 11 begins from after this. Read on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apologize in advance for adding some derogatory terms at a few places. They were required to build up the scenes.

"Saare aath baj chuke hain Ravi!!!!! Teen ghante pehle Aman ka phone aaya tha, aur main kya kar raha hoon? Abhi tak Delhi se toh nikal nahin paya..... Jaldi chala na yaar. Ya toh tu hat, main chalata hoon!!!"

Karthik completed in one breath. He had been restless ever since Aman's call came from that unknown number.

Devika had stopped Karthik when he was attempting to rush out of his house in search for Aman. She instead called Ravi and asked him to come fast to Karthik's place and that, they would immediately leave for Manesar. When Ravi questioned her why Manesar of all places, Devika threatened to stab him to death if he asked a further word and he better come fast. Ravi no more dared to be on the call and hung it up. He instead honked loudly while driving rashly on the road and ended up being caught by a police officer and was fined some thousand rupees.

After crossing the famous impenetrable traffic conditions of Delhi, he finally reached Karthik's place at seven in the evening.

"KAHA MARR GAYA THA TU????"

Ravi hadn't expected this kind of a welcome at his arrival from Karthik. Looking at Devika's face, he realised that this one and a half hour had been really difficult for her in handling a restless Karthik alone.

"Woh....raaste mein police ne pakad liya tha toh der....sorry. Waise hua kya hain? Achanak Manesar kyun...."

Before Ravi could complete Karthik dragged him and Devika out of the house and pulled them straight down to the parking.

"Unlock kar. Jaldi gaari unlock kar der ho rahi hain Ravi....sunayi nahin de rahi tujhe????"

Ravi didn't waste anymore time. He immediately unlocked the car and as soon as the three sat in it, he drove it out of the parking lot fast. He sensed something was really wrong and that, it needed time for explanation, which they were clearly lacking now.

Back to the present time, that is, at 8:30pm.

"Mujhe chalane de....."

"Nahin Karthik....main jitna jaldi ho sakta hain utna hi jaldi chala toh raha hoon. Ab tu aage dekh, itne traffic mein kaise chalaun main gaari? Thoda sa dheeraj rakh, pahunch jayenge."

"Dheeraj rakhne ke liye samay chahiye hota hain aur wahi nahin hain humaare paas. Samajhta kyun nahin hain tu???? Aman khatre mein hain..... Jitna der hum karenge, utna hi khatra badhta jayega uske liye...."

"Aman?"

"Haan, Aman!"

"Aman ko kya hua?"

Karthik didn't reply anymore and continued fidgeting in his seat.

Ravi took a turn this time and they landed on the highway which would finally lead them to Manesar faster.

"Ab raasta khali hain. Pahunch jayenge jaldi. Ab toh bata kya hua hain Aman ko?"

Karthik didn't reply. He just looked out of his window and continued to fidget.

"Devika? Tu kuch batayegi?"

Devika, whose presence wasn't even felt for the past one and a half hour, now wiped her tears and looked at him.

"Aman bohot khatre mein hain Ravi!"

"Arrey tum log is khatre se aage badhoge? Dono milkar bass khatra khatra kiye ja rahe ho. Kaisa khatra hain Aman ko?"

Devika narrated the entire incident of Aman calling up Karthik, their conversation and finally the gunshot at the end, after which the phone beeped and got disconnected.

There was no response from Ravi, except that he increased the speed of the car.

"Kitna door hain Manesar yahan se?"

"Kuch 54 kms. Tu chinta mat kar Karthik. Ek ghante mein pahunch jayenge. Aman ko kuch nahin hone denge."

Ravi wasn't wrong. The trio reached Manesar at around 9:30pm.

"Abhi yahan, thhehrna kahan hain?"

Ravi asked.

"Thherenge kyun? Aman ko dhoondhne aaye hain. Woh mil jaye toh chale jayenge."

Devika replied with surprised eyes.

Karthik wasn't even into this conversation. He was infact waiting to jump out of the car and shout out Aman's name to find him out.

Ravi parked the car in a roadside parking lot and as expected, Karthik jumped out of the car followed by Devika and they both ran out on the road.

"Bhaisahab, aapne kisi ladke ko dekha hain. Itna sa, chhote height ka hain, thoda garha rang hain...."

Karthik began to describe Aman to a random man on the road.

"Karthik, pagal ho gaya hain kya? Aman ka photo dikha, tabhi toh aasani hogi."

Devika said.

Karthik realised she was right. He took out his phone and showed a picture of Aman to the person.

"Ise dekha hain kahi?"

"Nahin beta, humne toh nahin dekha."

The man walked away.

Ravi witnessed from a distance that both Karthik and Devika were leaving no stone unturned to search for Aman. They stopped every living person on the road and showed them Aman's picture, the response was though negative every time.

They took the car again and drove to a separate place. This was a market area.

"Chachi, yeh....iss ladke ko kahi dekha hain aapne?"

Karthik asked a woman.

"Nahin, maine nahin dekha."

"Kaka, aapne is ladke ko dekha hain kahi? Mera dost hain. Kahi pe dekha kya?"

Devika asked a middle aged man.

"Nahin beti. Maine toh nahin dekha."

This went on for three hours of the three of them asking every single person on the road about Aman. All replies were negative, some people politely denied, while some denied rudely and asked them to just get lost. The number of people on the roads slowly decreased as the night grew darker with every passing hour.

"Saare barah baj gaye hain. Is time pe raste mein kaha dhoondhenge Aman ko? Kahi pe rukte hain aj raat ke liye. Kal subah phir niklenge."

Devika suggested.

Ravi agreed to it while Karthik just nodded. Devika noticed that he was crying. She gently hugged Karthik and wiped his tears as Ravi checked in to a nearby hotel.

The next day wasn't any different. The search for Aman started early in the morning and almost every person on the road, roadside shops and restaurants were asked about the poor little soul but response was still negative.

"Bhaisahab, is ladke ko dekha hain kahi?"

Karthik stopped a passing man and asked him.

"Arrey! Pagal hain kya bey tu? Abhi toh kuch der pehle poochh ke gaya. Na bola na. Ekbar mein samajh mein nahin aati tereko??? Chal bhaag yahan se!"

Karthik realised he had asked this man about Aman some time ago. He apologized and went away.

"Bhaisahab, is ladke ko dekhe ho kahi pe? Mera boyfriend hain. Dekha hain kya?"

This man whom Karthik stopped looked at him from top to bottom, as if he measured every inch of Karthik.

"Boyfriend?"

"Haan haan. Dekhe ho kahi?"

"Ohhh, toh tu gay hain?"

"Haan, kyun?"

Karthik grew suspicious of his intentions.

"Kamaal hain. Aajkal chakke bhi gum ho jaate hain. Dekh kahi kone mein pada hoga maar khaake. Wahi aukaat hain....."

The man dressed in black, couldn't complete his lines when Karthik held him by his t-shirt's collar and punched him right in his nose.

"Himmat kaise hui teri? Nahin pata toh bol deta. Himmat kaise kiya mere Aman ke baare mein aisa bolne ka? Tujhe mein yahin gaarh dunga! Ruk!"

A chaos created in the middle of a busy market area, that too close around the afternoon, was definitely and entertainer to the boring, everyday lifestyle. Within a few moments, several number of people crowded around Karthik and the man to watch the fight. No one had any personal interest in it, quite obviously, but still some supported Karthik, some supported the man lying on the floor, while some just silently watched the fight.

The man had retaliated by punching Karthik in his left eye and by scratching his neck, but Karthik had gone wild with anger. He continued hitting the man violently, not caring about the blows he was receiving or the screams from the crowd.

Meanwhile, the fight also caught Devika and Ravi's attention. They too turned towards the crowd and pushing through various people ultimately discovered that the fight was between a super angry Karthik and an unknown man.

Devika ran upto him and held Karthik up.

"KARTHIK!!!!! Kya kar raha hain???? Kyun maar rahe ho aise anjaan aadmi ko???"

Karthik struggled to pounce back upon the man who was held back by some people from the crowd. 

"Isse poochh kyun maara! Saala keh raha tha ki Aman ko kisi ne maar ke phek diya hain, wahi aukaat hain Aman ki aur meri. ISKI HIMMAT BHI KAISE HUI????"

The man, who had a bleeding nose and blood on his injured lips, too was burning with anger as he struggled across the arms of the people who held him back.

"Haan! Yahin aukaat hain saalon ki!"

"Oi bhai? Kya? Hain? Kya?"

Ravi asked as he pushed the man back by his chest.

"Jaao niklo yahan se. Varna dobara usko gussa aa gaya na, toh humse sambhala nahin jayega. Jaao jaao! Aur tum sab...."

Ravi shouted, turning towards the crowd.

"Tamasha chal raha hain yahan koi? Kaam dhandha nahin hain kisika? Jaao sab! Apna apna kaam karo jaake!"

The crowd slowly dispersed and so did the man who had a dangerous look on his eyes. 

After a while, only Karthik, Devika and Ravi were left behind.

"Karthik! Tujhe strong rehna hoga. Warna kaise milega Aman?"

Karthik broke down to tears in the middle of the road and sat down on his knees.

"TRIPATHI!!!!!!!!!"

He screamed at the top of his voice, just as the day he did in the fair.

People looked at him crying. Some laughed, some called him insane whereas some people did have pity on him, but had no time to stop and sympathize, for though they felt sad for him, they didn't know the answer to his question- "Where was his boyfriend?"

That night, the three of them were sitting in one room of their hotel and thinking of a way to find out Aman. Aman; Devika and Ravi's small friend and Karthik's biggest and only love in life, had been missing for about a week now and still they had no clue of where and how he was. All they knew was that Aman is alive and he currently is somewhere in Manesar.

Ever since the evening, when Aman had called up Karthik and told in his soft, broken and somewhat pained voice that he wasn't okay and needed Karthik to be with him, had made Karthik immensely restless and worried. Devika and Ravi were worried too, not only for Aman, but also for Karthik. They feared Karthik's health, which might get ruined again due to his restlessness. But it would be illogical to ask him to calm down as it wasn't possible. 

How could someone stay calm even after knowing that his love is in danger? Certainly not Karthik, who loved Aman more than he loved anyone else, even more than himself. Aman is Karthik's bright lamp in his gloomy night, his cool breeze on a hot day and his 'hot chocolate' on a chilly winter evening.

Yes, hot chocolate. Karthik smiled now recalling their winter evenings out in the balcony with two cups of hot chocolate.

"You are my hot chocolate in this nerve freezing, chilly weather!"

Karthik would smirk and tell this to Aman.

"Achha, iraada kya hain janab?"

Aman smirked too and replied everytime.

Karthik smiled at the memory as a similar cold and chilly breeze brushed across his face. Two drops of tears drizzled down his cheeks.

"Karthik?"

Devika called from behind.

Karthik wiped his face and turned away from the balcony.

"Haan, bol?"

"Kya baat...."

Ravi had just begun to ask him the reason for his tears when Devika squeezed his hands and stopped him. She instead cut in between.

"Kal hum log soch rahe hain, ki doosri jagah mein dhoondhe Aman ko. Yahan shayad nahin milega woh. Tu kya kehta hain?"

Karthik noticed the tension between Devika and Ravi. He smiled at Ravi before replying to Devika.

"Aman ki yaad aa rahi thi."

He then turned towards Devika.

"Yahan se zyada door nahin jaana hain. Pata nahin kyun, mujhe aisa lag raha hain ki Aman yahin kahi hain. Hum log bohot kareeb hain uske, lekin woh mil nahin raha."

Devika nodded. Perhaps Karthik was right.

"Toh ek kaam karte hain. Kal bazaar ki or nahin, main road ki taraf dhoondhenge. Chalo ab so jaao sab. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. Good night!"

Nothing new on the day after too. The trio just roamed around searching for Aman, but results were just the same. No one could say where Aman was. They stopped every person on the road and asked about Aman but no one had seen him, or knew about him. 

It's was in the evening at around four, when Karthik broke down to tears. 

"Almost teen din ho chuke hain Manesar mein! Kahi nahin mila Aman!"

Karthik said, his voice choking in his tears.

"Karthik hum log aise give up nahin kar sakte. Mil jayega Aman."

Devika told to console him. Truly, they had been in Manesar for now almost three days and still Aman was nowhere to be found.

"Aur kya karun Devi? Poora Manesar toh chhan mara hain humne. Aur kaha dhoondhe? Kaha hain Aman? Kisi ne nahin dekha use...."

Karthik started to have hiccups for crying badly. 

"Arrey! Itna mat ro Karthik! Mera vishwas kar, mil jayega Aman!"

Ravi said gently patting his back.

"Lekin pehle tu yeh hichki aur rona bandh kar. Woh saamne waale mithai ki dukan dikh raha hain. Wahan chalke baithte hain."

Devika said.

"Nahin! Hu...hum log....aise waq... waqt barbad nahin...kar sakte!"

Karthik said, pausing in between for his hiccups.

"Tu chup rahega aur meri baat sunega! Samjha? Main jo keh rahi hoon, wahi sunega! Chal!"

Devika dragged Karthik to the nearby sweet shop and made him sit there. She asked the shopkeeper for a glass of water.

The shop seemed to be quite an old one with very few sweets and no customers.

"Karthik, chinta mat kar hum dhoondh lenge Aman ko. Main bol rahi hoon na? Woh theek hoga, kuch nahin hua hain use!"

Seeing that Karthik showed no signs of stopping his tears, Devika repeated again.

"Bohot kuch hua hain memsahab! Banda zinda hain iska shukr manao!"

The shopkeeper came up with a glass of water. He had a white embroidered cap on his head and a huge black mole below his left eye. He wore a dirty t-shirt and a pair of pants that were not only dirty but it's colour was faded too. He seemed to be a middle aged man.

"Aapse matlab?"

The man came closer, handed the glass of water to Karthik and almost whispered into the surprised and eager three pair of ears.

"Ek pacchis-tees saal ke bande ko dhoondh rahe ho na aap log?"

Karthik stopped crying and looked up at the man.

"Haan. Aapko kaise pata?"

Ravi asked, surprised beyond words.

"Woh saamne... raaste ke uss paar ek badi waali building dekh rahe ho? Ek hotel hain. Uske 13th floor main hain aapka dost!"

"Aapka naam?"

Devika asked.

"Taufeeq Sheikh. Yeh meri dukaan hain."

The man then looked around with careful eyes and continued.

"Jitne bhi log wahan aapke dost ko bandh karke rakhe hain na, roz mere yahan khaana khaane aate hain. Purani dukan, koi aata jaata nahin hain, isi liye shayad aate hain. Woh log baat karte hain kisi Aman ke hi baare mein, aur main sunta hoon."

Karthik straightened up at the name of the owner. He immediately stood up and rushed out of the shop to check the banner.

"Taufeeq bhai ki dukan! Taufeeq bhai ki dukan!"

Karthik jumped there like a child, overjoyed at the discovery of something.

"Kya hua Karthik? Aise kud kyun rahe ho?"

"Devi, Aman ne mujhe parso jab phone kiya tha woh bol raha tha, 'Taufeeq bhai ki...' Aur uske baad hi ek bohot badi awaaz huyi aur Aman zor se chilla raha tha. Phir phone kat gaya. Iska matlab Aman sach mein isi building mein hain."

Karthik stopped jumping there. 

"Abhi jayenge aur Aman ko bachayenge."

"Lekin bhaijaan, yeh Jagan bohot khatarnak insaan hain. Gun wun chalata hain. Iske saath panga lena woh bhi khali haath bewakoofi hain."

Taufeeq Sheikh suggested.

"Jagan? Woh kaun hain?"

Ravi asked.

"Arrey wahi toh hain, jisne aapke dost ka apaharan (kidnap) kiya hain."

This made some sense. True. They had no arms with them and this Jagan, whoever he was, indeed had arms with him. That gunshot over the phone which Karthik could hear was enough to prove the same.

"Theek hain. Ab jab sab kuch pata chal hi gaya hain, soch samajh ke decision lenge."

Karthik said. Ravi was surprised that this Karthik, who was so vulnerable a while ago, now was taking meaningful decisions. But Devika knew this. She knew however much goofy Karthik seemed to be, he was actually a really intelligent guy. And when it came to Aman, Karthik would definitely use all his grey matter to keep him safe. She knew she needn't worry much now. 

"Devi, chal waapas chalte hain. We need to plan certain things."

The three were about to leave the shop when suddenly Karthik stopped and looked back.

"Ek baat bataiye Taufeeq bhai, aapko yeh sab kaise pata? Aur, aap humari madad kyun kar rahe ho?"

Taufeeq Sheikh smiled.

"Allah ka lakh lakh shukr hain ki aapka madad kar paya. Mujhe unhi ka bheja farishta samjhe ya toh aapki shubhchintak. Chalo, budhe umar mein kuch toh bhala kaam kiya maine!"

Karthik smiled and the three of them left the shop.

"Tum log jaao Devi, main abhi aaya."

Karthik said as they walked a bit.

"Kahan jayega tu?"

"Jaao na, main thodi der mein waapas aata hoon. Chinta mat kar. Main theek rahunga!"

"Achha, par jaldi aana!"

Just as Karthik, Devika and Ravi took the turn and were no longer seen, Taufeeq bhai too came out of the shop, pulled down the shutter, closed the shop and silently left from there.

8 pm at night.

Karthik, Ravi and Devika are sitting in their hotel room and planning to save Aman from the hands of whatever the villain was.

"Kya naam tha uska? Woh Taufeeq Sheikh bata raha tha?"

Ravi asked amidst the plans that were going on.

"Kiska naam?"

Devika looked up at Ravi's such an unexpected question.

"Woh jisne Aman ko kidnap kiya hain."

"Jagan!"

Karthik said all of a sudden.

"Waise Karthik ek baat bata, hum log police se bhi madad maang sakte the. Aise akele jaana theek rahega kya?"

Ravi suggested and asked being concerned about the consequences.

"Dekh Ravi, tujhe agar darr lag raha hain, toh tu Delhi waapas chala ja. Hum dono hi bacha lenge Aman ko..."

Devika got irritated by Ravi's constant queries.

"Nahin Ravi, police se madad nahin maang sakte. Taufeeq bhai ke dukan se nikalte hi main police station gaya tha....."

"Achha isi liye tune hum log ko waapis bhej diya."

"Haan. Maine police se madad maangi. Jaise hi unhen pata chala ki Delhi mein humne FIR file kii thi, unhone call kiya uss station mein. Pata nahin kya baat huyi, inspector ne kaha ki case history ke anusaar Aman apne marzi se gaya hain. So yeh criminal case nahin hain, aur woh log isi wajah se koi madad nahin kar sakte. Toh jo karna hain humein hi karna hain."

"Delhi police ka woh inspector saala..."

Devika started to say something angrily but Karthik interjected.

"Aise gussa karne ka koi faayda nahin Devi. Sochna yeh hain ki Aman ko kaise bachaye."

The two of them agreed with Karthik.

"Toh suno. Jaisa ki Taufeeq bhai ne kaha, jis building mein Aman hain woh koi badha sa hotel hain. Kaam aur aasan bann gaya. Hum log wahan boarders bann ke jayenge. Ravi aur Devi, tum donon newly married couple ban ke jaoge jo apna honeymoon manane aaye hain aur main alag se jaaunga. Aisa, ki hum ek doosre ko pehchaante hi nahin hain. Bookings lenge 13th floor mein, jahan Aman hain. Aur phir...."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Karthik paused.

"Kaun?"

He asked.

"Room service Sir!"

"Oh haan, maine french fries order kiye the."

Ravi said.

"Tujhe khaane ki padhi hain? Ravi!!!!"

Devika said, gritting her teeth.

"Achha koi na, main dekhta hoon."

Karthik went up from his place and walked towards the door.

But that was a grave mistake.

For as soon as Karthik opened the door, five or six huge figured men, with faces covered totally in black masks and with completely black outfits just bombarded into the room and within a few seconds, Devika saw Karthik on the floor, his head having a huge cut and bleeding and Ravi collapsing on the ground while going to help Karthik, before everything just turned dark infront of her eyes.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think about this chapter? Was it worth all the wait? I'm waiting eagerly to know all your views on the chapter.
> 
> The other chapters might be long too. You gotta bear with me!😁


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karthik has reached Manesar to search for Aman. He left no stone unturned to search for him and even had beaten a man up on one of the markets. He finally gets to know about Aman from Taufeeq Sheikh, a local sweet shop owner. He then has to plan about saving Aman, but Jagan's men abduct him, Devika and Ravi beforehand. 
> 
> Chapter 12 begins from here.
> 
> We see Karthik in full mood here. Read on to find out!
> 
> Also apologies in advance for cuss words!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being so late folx. Several death threats came my way, before I finally updated the chapter today. Hope the wait is worth it!
> 
> Also the longest chapter of Black Out! Beware!

It was midnight. The clock struck 12am. Karthik was sitting at the couch of their small cosy house with Aman by his side. They were cosily snuggling into each other, when all of a sudden the doorbell rang.

“Main dekhta hoon!”

Aman attempted to get up from his comfortable position.

“Nahin nahin. Tu ruk main dekhta hoon. Itni raat ko kaun aayega?”

Karthik stood up, stopping Aman.

He went upto the door and saw through the peephole that an old man was standing there with a stick in his hand. Karthik opened the door.

“Kya baat hain chacha? Kaun ho aap?”

“Beta, ek glass paani milega? Bohot door se chalke aa raha hoon.”

The man asked in a broken voice. It seemed he was really old.

“Abhi laya.”

Though Karthik was suspicious of the man, he couldn’t question any further, as one, he was old, and two, he had asked for water. Karthik’s mother had taught him in his childhood, that he shouldn’t refuse water to anyone, even if it were his greatest enemy.

Karthik went in to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water.

But neither could he find the old man at the door, nor Aman at the couch!

Aman!

“Aman..... Aman kahan hain tu?”

The glass of water fell down from Karthik’s hand as his grip on it loosened. It fell on the ground with water spilling all over along with minute glass pieces, some of which pierced his skin.

“Aman....”

“Aman.....”

He wanted to shout, but what came out was a murmur.

“K...Karthik!”

Karthik heard a familiar voice. But couldn’t quite recognise it as it wasn’t clearly audible. Or maybe he wasn’t in a state to hear it clearly.

He wasn’t in a state?

What had happened to him? Yes, his head did feel heavy and he found it difficult to move.

“Kar...Karthik! Idhar dekho...”

He heard the voice again.

Karthik slowly tried to open his eyes to the sound of the voice which called him. The voice sounded so known and familiar to him.

“Karthik! Aankhe.....kholo please. Main....meri taraf dekho.... Karthik please....”

Karthik opened his eyes with great difficulty.

“Karthi....”

“Aye???? Kya itna Karthik Karthik laga rakha hain, hain???? Isko saala zinda chhodna hi nahin chahiye tha. Saale yahan tak pahunch gaya!”

Karthik finally opened his eyes. He saw Aman sitting infront of him. He was overjoyed to finally see him, but......what had happened to his state? Aman was sitting on a wheel chair, his head was bandaged and still blood was visible. His lips were badly swollen, left eye was completely closed. His face, the face which was always laden with grace and charm now had swelled up totally and had colours of blue, black and red, with various major and minor cuts at places. An arm and the two legs, the two small legs were plastered. A huge blob of cotton was pressed on his nose. The very colour of the cotton proved that the nose had been bleeding occasionally and the cotton hadn’t been changed for a long time. He was speaking with great difficulty and in short, his Aman, his sweet, small and beautiful Aman now looked like a zombie!

“Aman....yeh kya hua hain tumhe? Chinta mat karo, main aa gaya hoon na!!!!”

“Hahahahhaah!!!!”

He heard a monstrous laughter from the man standing beside Aman.

“Kya karega bey tu? Hain? Kya kar sakta hain tu? AUKAAT KYA HAIN TERI???”

He shouted scaring everyone in the room.

Everyone!

By everyone, Karthik remembered about Devika and Ravi and was about to search for them, when he realised two things.

One, he was sitting on a chair and his hands were tied behind him. 

And two, Devika, Ravi and he, they were seated at three different chairs and were arranged with their backs towards each other. They formed a triangle with their backs, such that none could help the other, even if they wanted. The gap that formed between the three was big enough and none could reach out to the other's hand.

“Tujhe kya laga tha? Tu Aman pe thoda sa pyaar barsayega aur, Aman tera ho jayega? Galat! Galat socha Karthik Singh! Arrey dus saal se Aman ko chahata hoon main, dus saal!!!!! Tere jaise do dinon ka pyaar nahin hain!”

“Pyaar ke liye do minute hi kaafi hote hain Jagan. Agar saccha pyaar hona hota hain, toh do minute main bhi ho sakta hain. Aur agar nahin hona ho, toh dus saal kya, poori zindagi guzar jayegi lekin pyaar nahin hogi.”

“Teri toh....”

Karthik saw a man come running towards him and slapped him real hard on his cheeks. Karthik could feel the area burn and he wouldn’t be surprised if he saw hand prints on his cheeks.

But, there was something else that got him surprised.

This man, who slapped him right now, wasn’t new to him.

He was the same black dressed giant in the market that day, whom Karthik had beaten black and blue.

“Kya bey? Kya bol raha tha tu usdin bazar mein? Gaarh dega mereko zameen khodke? Ab dikha! Gaarh ke dikha bey chutiye!”

“Haath khol de, batata hoon main, gaarh sakta hoon ya nahin!”

The man was surprised at Karthik’s spunk.

“Teri itni himmat???!!!!! Tujhe chhod na hi nahin chahiye tha! Abhi dikhata hoon!”

The man reached behind his back to get hold of his gun.

“Asif!”

Jagan called out to him. The man stopped in between, his eyes were burning with anger though.

“Kya kar raha hain Asif? Aise mehamaano ko nahin maarte! Atithi devo bhava! Aur tu jaanta hain mujhe yeh sab bewajah violence pasand nahin hain!”

Asif stepped back.

Jagan then turned towards Karthik.

“Baat waise sahi kaha tune Singh. Pyaar hua hota, toh Aman ko dus saal mein ho gaya hota. Lekin.....”

He almost leapt towards Karthik and brought his face close to him.

“Aman ko main tera hone nahin dunga. Dekhega? Dekhega kya karunga main uske saath? Bohot takleef diya hain is Aman aur uske pyaar ne mujhe! Dekh tu!”

Jagan walked back towards Aman in the opposite direction who was scared as hell.

Karthik knew he needed to act fast. 

“Devika! Devika!”

He whispered softly yet firmly.

“Devika!!”

“Bohot maang liya consent tujhse!!!!”

Jagan screamed and bent down to plant a forcible kiss on Aman’s lips. Aman, with his aching body, tried and did cringe away with all his might, but Jagan forcibly held his lips on his. 

“JAGAN DOOR RAHO AMAN SE!!!!!!”

Karthik wished to get up but his hands were tied to the chair.

“Door rahun? Achha?”

He again bent down and kissed Aman, this time on his bruised cheeks. Aman had tears in his eyes, which rolled down and squeezed Karthik’s heart.

“Devika!”

Karthik whispered firmly once again and slightly jerked his chair.

“Haan?.....Yeh kahan hain hum?”

Devika got back to her senses.

“Jagan ke logon ne pakad liya hain humein. Kuch karna hain Devi!”

Ravi replied making Karthik know that he was back to senses too.

“Devi, main jo keh raha hoon use dhyaan se sun! Mere wrist watch ke flap mein, ek bohot patla shaving blade hain. Tujhe dhyaan se use nikalna hain aur meri haath ki rassi kaatni hain. Kar payegi?”

“Dekhti hoon!”

“Aise mazaa nahin aa raha! Ruk!”

The three of them turned their heads towards Jagan with full attention as he attempted to do something horrible this time.

The huge, monstrous Jagan now lifted Aman up from his wheel chair. Aman screamed in pain when his broken legs moved. He took Aman to a nearby sofa, he himself sat down and then placed Aman on his lap.

“Ab mazaa aayega! Udhar kya dekha raha hain Karthik Singh? Yahan dekh main tere aashiq ke saath kya kya karta hoon!”

Aman was still screaming in pain when suddenly Jagan pulled him closer and grabbed his lips with his teeth. Aman squealed in pain as Jagan nibbled on his cut lower lip which only bled more at this.

Jagan didn’t stop even when the lips bled. Rather next, he thrusted his hands up Aman’s shirt and moved his hands across his torso. Aman cringed away from every touch. 

Karthik couldn’t just see this thing happening infront of him. His Aman was screaming in pain, trying to move away from that monster with his injured body, while he sat there, helplessly watching him.

“Karthik, blade mil gaya!”

Devika told softly and slightly moved herself and her chair towards Karthik. She noticed that apart from Jagan and that giant Asif, no more of Jagan’s men were there in the room. Asif was busy laughing every time Jagan did something horrid to Aman. She took this as an opportunity to shift closer to Karthik.

Following her, Ravi too carefully moved towards her. 

“Good! Ab dhyan se mere haath ki rassi kaat!”

“Darr lag raha hain Karthik, kahi tere nass kat gaye toh?”

“Devi, is waqt darrna matlab Aman ko humesha ke liye kho dena. Kuch nahin hoga. Please jaldi kar!”

Devika started to cut the rope with two of her fingers as those were the only ones which could reach upto Karthik’s hand.

Jagan continued to lick Aman’s swollen red face and pressed kisses here and there. Aman, tried to cringe away from every touch on his body, but neither did Jagan allow, nor did his ailing body. He therefore just looked at Karthik, with eyes full of tears and helplessness. Karthik’s eyes were wet too. This time when Aman looked at him, Karthik’s cheeks burned, as the salty tears drizzled down his cheeks and burned the area where Asif had slapped.

“Rassi kat gayi Karthik!”

Devika whispered.

Karthik tried to move his hand but couldn’t.

“Kahan?”

“Devi, tune meri haath ki rassi kaati hain!”

Ravi replied.

“Koi na! Achha hua. Ab meri haath ki rassi kaato! Jaldi! Aur Ravi, haathon ko waise hi rakh. Unko shakh nahin honi chahiye!”

Karthik realised Devika was trying her level best to cut the ropes with her own tied hands.

“Aman ko tera hone nahin doonga main Karthik Singh! Apni zindagi guzaar dee maine Aman ke pyaar mein. Pehle pyaar tha aur baad mein.....NAFRAT!!!!”

Jagan shouted as he ran his fingers across Aman’s body and then suddenly slapped him right across his swollen face.

Karthik grew impatient every time Jagan touched Aman like that. And now, that absolute disaster of a man! How dare he slap such a beautiful being as Aman? How could he?

“Jagan, tumne abhi abhi kaha, ki tumhe bewajah violence pasand nahin hain. Toh phir kyun maar rahe ho Aman ko? Kyun uski halat aisa bana diya hain?”

Karthik asked.

“Bewajah kaha tha! Lekin iske is halat ke pichhe...”

Jagan said pointing at Aman’s face.

“Iss halat ke pichhe wajah hain. Sunega Singh? Wajah sunega? Bohot badi wajah hain. Sun phir. Uske baad tu decide karna, maine aj tak jo kiya, woh sahi tha ya galat!”

Jagan said, lifting and keeping Aman aside, as if he was a toy. Strangely, Karthik noticed that this time Aman didn’t respond or react to the rough handling of his now delicate state. His face had turned as tough as a stone.

Karthik looked surprised. Reason? Jagan had a reason for doing this to Aman?

“Jab main chhota tha, ladke aur ladkiyan dono pasand the mujhe. Lagta tha ladko ke liye jo mehsoos karta hoon woh shayad infatuation hogi. Waqt ke saath sab theek ho jayega. Phir bada hone laga, door hone ke jagah ladke zyada achhe lagne lage. Baad mein samjha, yeh koi infatuation nahin hain. Yahin meri asliyat hain, aur yeh pyaar hain. Pyaar, jo main Aakash se karta tha!”

Jagan looked up at the sky as he went towards the window while talking.

“Aakash mera pehla pyaar tha Singh. Hum dono ek doosre ko chahate the. Kitne pal saath bitaaye humne. Phir jisdin, usne pehli baar mere liye apna pyaar jataya, main toh jaise khushi ke maare pagal hi ho gaya! Jise main chahata hoon, woh mujhe bhi chahata hain! Isse zyada khushi ki baat aur kya ho sakti hain? Tab kya pata tha, woh pehli baar ka “I love you” hi aakhri waala hoga....”

Jagan sighed.

“Aakhri?”

Karthik asked confused.

“Haan, aakhri! Saalon ne....saalon ne hume pakad liya. Allahabad ke sabse sooni gali mein the hum. Wahan bhi chale aaye woh log. Hum dono....hum dono ek doosre ko kiss karne hi waale the, jab pichhe se aake unhone Aakash ko kutton ki tarah, gardan se pakad ke utha liya, aur raaste pe phek diya. Aakash ko zorr se lagi thi apne chaati pe. Par woh log nahin ruke. Mere aankhon ke saamne use dandon se, behrehmi se maarne lage! Aur uss andheri gali ke dheeme roshni mein, maine apne baap ko bhi dekha. Sabse zyada wahi marr raha the mere Aakash ko!”

Jagan wiped the tears that rolled down his cheeks at the recall of a rather ugly past. It was evident that pain and anger both rolled up within him.

“Maine kiya, bohot koshish kiya use bachane ki, lekin aat-dus ladko ne mujhe bhi pakad ke rakha tha. Bohot koshish karke bhi khudko unse chhura nahin saka. Aur jaise hi Aakash ki kutayi ho gayi, woh log mujhpe chadh gaye. Aj bhi woh saare ghaav mere poore sharir mein maujood hain. Aur usdin mera baap us andhere mein khare khare dekh raha tha mujhe. Aakash ko maar sake, aur mujhe, apne bete ko, maar khate huye dekh sake.” 

Karthik realised Devika was fearfully trying to cut the rope.

“Devi please darr mat! Jaldi kar please. Tu kar sakti hain!”

Karthik whispered.

“Jab sabhi log chale gaye....”

Jagan continued.

“Main bohot mushkil se utha. Poore sharir se khoon nikal raha tha, dard se marr raha tha main. Phir bhi utha aur zameen pe pare Aakash ke paas khud ko ghasit ke le gaya. Aakash marr hi chuka tha, bass apni aakhri saanse le raha tha tab. Jab usne mujhe dekha, badi mushkil se hasa woh, aur kaha ‘Jaggu, khayal rakhna apna....zaroor... milenge.....’ aur wahi, meri taraf dekhte dekhte hi, mera Aakash mujhe chhod ke humesha ke liye chala gaya.”

Jagan cried.

“Mohalle mein sabhi log jaan gaye the, aur maan bhi liye the ki main gay hoon, Allahabad mein bisexuality ki samajh kahan? Ya toh gay ya phir straight. Har koi mujhe avoid karne laga. Main jab ghar lauta toh pata chala, meri maa ne mera mooh dekhne se inkar hi kar diya hain, aur papa ne mujhe ghar se nikal diya tha.”

“College bandh nahin huyi, kyunki apne padhai ke kharche main khud hi deta tha, bacchon ko tuitions padhakar. Phir kuch doston se thoda udhar lekar maine college ki hostel lee, aur wahan rehne laga. Lekin yeh haatsa main bhoola nahin. Reh gaya tha yeh dil mein! Kisi se baat nahin kar sakta tha main, khud mein hi gum rehta tha, jab ekdin...”

Jagan turned back and pointed at Aman.

“Ekdin....mujhe yeh Aman dikha. Hubahoo Aakash ki hi tarah dikhta tha woh. Maano jaise Aakash waapas aa gaya ho. Maine pehle Aman ko dost banaya, aur baaton ke beech mein pata chala ki woh gay hain. Aur duvidha nahin rahi mann main, agle din maine Aman ko sabke saamne propose kiya!”

Karthik was listening eagerly, though a part of his attention was at his hand, which had got cut at places for Devika was shivering while cutting the rope.

“Aur sabke saamne iss Aman ne mujhe thukraya! Sabke saamne mujhe thappad maara!”

Jagan screamed, his pain now taking a back seat and anger filling its place.

“Propose karne ke.....liye thappad.....nahin mara tha Jaggu. Tu..... mujhe kiss karne..... bohot close aa gaya tha.....mere na karne ke bawajood...... sabke saamne tune mujhe kiss kiya.....mana...karne ke baad bhi..... jab tu nahin hata...tab mujhe thappad hi marna pada.....

Aman corrected, with great difficulty in speaking. Karthik had tears in his eyes to see Aman speak in that way, though with an expressionless face.

“Oh really?”

Jagan almost ran upto Aman, bent down and kissed him hard again. Aman literally looked like a statue of stone. Jagan’s hard kisses had caused his nose to bleed again along with his lips, but Aman showed no expression of pain or even fear. He just kept on staring blankly.

“Humesha se tujh se pyaar tha Aman. Par jab tune mujhe waise, sabke saamne mara, toh tujh mein aur Aakash ko nahin, apne baap ko dekha maine. Usdin maine thaan liya tha, Aakash gaya, uske liye main kuch nahin kar paya. Lekin khud ke liye karunga. Loonga us ek thappad ka badla tujhse. Padhai chhod di maine. Ek dost ko pakad ke guns ka business shuru kiya. Us mein bohot paise aaye, toh maine apna ek hotel ka business khol liya. Aksar illegal kaam karne ke liye, thodi bohot legal cheeze bhi karni padhti hain, kyun Asif?”

Jagan asked Asif with a crooked smile. Asif laughed and nodded, agreeing with him.

“Bohot paise waala hoon main aaj! Tujhe khush rakh sakta tha main Aman. Humaare liye sab tha. Aur mujhe chhod ke tune is Karthik Singh ko pakad lee. Galati kiye!”

Jagan suddenly picked up Aman and threw him down from the sofa on the floor. Aman’s chin and chest banged against the floor and they must have definitely hurted him beyond words. But Aman didn’t react this time too except for squeezing his only open eye in pain.

“Aise! Bilkul aise hi gira tha Aakash bhi us din!”

“Devi! Kitna der lagayegi? Jaldi kar please! Yeh maar dalega Aman ko!”

“Ho gaya Karthik. Bass do second de mujhe.”

Jagan came forward and pressed Aman’s head down on the floor with his foot.

“AMAANNNNNNN!!!!!” Dekho Jagan, Tumhe mujhse problem hain na, toh mujhe maro! Aman ko chhod do! Haath jodta hoon main tumhare aage!”

“Achha? Jod ke dikha haath. Tab maanu! Jod!”

Jagan knew Karthik couldn’t as his hands were tied behind him. He therefore gave a shrilly laugh.

“Nahin jod paya na? Toh aise haathon ka kya faayda? Laa, main theek kar deta hoon!”

Jagan immediately put his foot down from Aman’s neck and fired a bullet from his gun which sped past Karthik’s right hand, touching it and brushing past Ravi’s hand before hitting the wall. That touch was enough to cause a deep cut in his hand and it bled heavily.

Karthik screamed in pain.

This time, Aman looked up at him from the ground. His eyes were full of apologies. Apologies for being unable to save Karthik. Apologies for dragging him to this mayhem.

“Aman, chinta mat karo. Mujhe kuch nahin hua hain. Aur tumhe bhi kuch nahin hoga! Main hoon na yahan par! Sab theek ho jayega!”

“Theek hone mein time lagega Singh!”

Jagan fired his gun once more and this time, the bullet pierced Karthik’s right hand and entered it.

Karthik shouted in pain and Devika only hastened the activity of her shivering hands.

“Sab...theek hoga Aman!”

Karthik called out in pain.

“Aur tu? Tujhe...kya hoga....Karthik? Meri wajah se tu....yahan is jagah pe fasa hua....aahhhhh!”

Jagan came forward to Aman and pressed his neck down on the ground with his foot again. 

“Yeh pyaar ki baatein mere samne? Sahi hain! Karthik Singh, dekh main teri Aman ko kaise maarta hun. Ise marta hua dekh ke hi tu mar jayega!!!!”

“NAHINNNNNN! Jagan tu aisa kuch nahin karega!”

And almost immediately, Devika cut open the ropes of Karthik’s hand and set them free.

Karthik didn’t waste a second to spring up from his chair and give a hard punch on Jagan’s face with his left hand.

Jagan was quite shocked at this unexpected blow. He took a second to retaliate and hit Karthik hard on his face.

Karthik continued to fight with his bleeding right hand. He pushed Jagan down on the couch behind and pressed him there.

“Tera pyaar poora nahin hua toh har pyaar ko nafrat se dekhega kya?”

Karthik said punching Jagan once more in his nose.

“Kaise? Himmat kaise kee tune meri Aman ko waise marrne ki?”

Karthik slapped Jagan hard on his face.

“KARTHIK!!!!!”

Devika screamed, and as Karthik was about to look back he saw Asif collapse right behind him. Asif had come to hit him from behind but Ravi instead banged a piece of wood he got from somewhere in the room, on Asif’s head.

Jagan took this moment of opportunity and pounced back on Karthik, throwing him down on the ground.

In the meantime, Devika had somehow dragged Aman to a safe corner. Aman’s only open eye was now almost closed. He didn’t move a bit.

“Aman, kuch nahin hoga tumhe! Hum log hain na....”

“Devi, Kar....Kar....”

“Main dekhti hoon! Karthik larr raha hain Jagan se!”

Another man entered the room hearing some noise and noticed this. He ran towards Devika. She saw that and acted fast. Devika had that blade in her kurta’s pocket and she reached out to it. As soon as the man approached her, she bend down, brought it out and pulled it across the man’s toes. 

The man sat down in pain and Devika hit him hard on his face almost to the point that he’d fall unconscious.

But before she could accomplish what she thought, a second man came towards her and held her up from behind.

He held Devika by her hair and dragged her to the centre of the room where Jagan and Karthik were still fighting with each other. 

Ravi saw that, and shouted which drew Karthik’s attention. And almost immediately, Jagan wrapped his arms around Karthik’s neck and fired a bullet on to the ceiling.

The room became quiet.

Next, Jagan threw Karthik down on the floor and took two huge strides to reach Aman. He pointed his gun towards Aman’s head and again put his foot over Aman’s neck and pressed it down.

“Hahah! Singh! Kismat ka paiya ghum chuka hain. Ab khel mere haath mein hain!”

Karthik looked at Jagan and then at Aman, who was lying there on the ground, trying to see Karthik with his only open eye. His eyes had a kind of look, as if, he was seeing Karthik for one last time in his life....

Karthik now had a bleeding nose and an arm which pained grievously for the bullet. He sat there on the ground helplessly, cause one move by him would cost Aman his life. Jagan was about to press the trigger when suddenly a crackling sound was heard.

Everyone in the room looked at Aman. And Aman closed his eye.

“AMAANNNNNNN!!!!! Aman meri taraf dekho! Aankhe kholo Aman please!!!!!!”

Karthik screamed in pain. Why did Aman close his eye in that slow way? No! Nothing could happen to him! 

But Aman didn’t listen. He lied there on the ground with his closed eyes and lifeless looking body. 

“Mar gaya? Kya fark padta hain? Waise bhi confirm karne ke liye main maarunga hi...”

Jagan said as he had a wicked smile on his face.

“Jagan tum insaan bhi ho???”

Karthik asked, crying helplessly looking at Aman. He could do nothing to finally save Aman. Nothing helped, not even being optimistic always. Aman was infront of him in danger, and he could do nothing for the love of his life. He therefore put his head down and closed his eyes. As tears streamed down his cheeks, he decided that he’d commit suicide now. Without Aman, he had no existence. What was he without Aman? If not on Earth, Karman would definitely reunite in heaven.

But just as Jagan again pointed his gun towards Aman, the door of the room opened and suddenly Jagan fell down on the ground, his gun falling far apart from him. His leg started to bleed and Jagan screamed at the top of his voice.

Karthik looked up to see the police forces who had entered the room. He spotted Taufeeq Sheikh amongst the people. He still had that same dirty attire. He entered the room and shot the three others in their legs instantly, as the other police officers handcuffed them. 

“Mr. Singh are you okay?”

The Inspector asked.

But Karthik didn’t pay attention to this question. With a bleeding arm, he rushed to Aman and sat down beside him on the floor without even answering the officer. He took Aman’s head in his lap.

“Aman! Uttho Aman! Meri taraf dekho.....main hoon, Karthik! Aman!!!!”

But Aman didn’t open his eyes. His head rested quietly on Karthik’s lap. His body lay still without moving an inch. Karthik sat there helplessly watching Aman and crying, not knowing what to do, and where to go. 

All he knew was that he had to admit Aman to a hospital at his earliest. He still saw some hope. Some voice from within him told, that there was still some chance that he could get back Aman again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts about Jagan? He exited Black Out forever. I'm eager to know all your views about this chapter. On Jagan, on Karthik, on Aman, on everyone and everything!😊


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the answer to all the questions that had arose in your minds while reading Black Out till date. That's the best and the only summary for this chapter. And since it has answers, you can understand how long the chapter can be. So, take your time and read.
> 
> Small tip: To get better references, read the entire fic once more, ofcourse if you have time. I have tried my level best though, to write in a way that you all don't have to go through any difficulty while reading and understanding. 
> 
> Hope you like it!😊

Karthik was standing with his right hand and head bandaged in the hospital corridor. He had tears in his eyes as he looked through the glass opening of a door at a lifeless looking Aman lying on the hospital bed. His gentle body had several needles and pipelines attached to them, neck was kept at a support of a collar and head bandaged. 

The doctor had told Karthik that it was a narrow escape for Aman. Had Karthik been half an hour late in bringing him to the hospital, he would have lost Aman forever. Karthik cried when he heard Aman was alive. His tears, were partly of joy and partly, because of the state of Aman. He was almost dead and only his very slow breathing and very little heartbeat shown on the machine, made them realise that the small lifeless looking body was still on Earth.

Devika was holding Karthik’s hand and occasionally wiping his tears. Ravi came back after fulfilling the formalities and saw that both the friends were crying, only that Devika had no one to wipe her tears. Her cheeks showed light tear tracks that had dried up and got wet again. Ravi silently went up to her and wiped her face.

Devika didn’t realise she was crying until Ravi’s this gesture. She therefore put her head down and rubbed her eyes.

“Form bhar diye?”

Devika asked moving a bit away from Karthik and stood at the opposite side of the corridor with Ravi.

“Haan, saare formalities jo the, sab poora kar diya. Tension mat le. Par Devi sun, agar tu royega, toh Karthik ko sambhala hi nahin jayega. Uska soch. Aman use apni jaan se bhi zyada pyaari hain. Aur wahi Aman jab aise leta hain, jise dekh ke pata nahin chal raha zinda hain ki marr chuka hain, toh Karthik toh royega hi na? Tu mat ro yaar, Karthik aur pareshan ho jayega.”

Ravi rubbed Devika’s back to console her.

“Kaise na roun Ravi? In donon ko kitne saalon se jaanti hoon main. Jab se yeh ek doosre ko bhi nahin jaante the, tab se jaanti hoon. Ab unke se ek aise aspatal mein pada hain, doosra uske liye ro raha hain, main kya karun? Karthik ke khud ki halat dekh. Sarr par utna mota bandage laga hain, haath mein goli lagi thi, uske liye wahan bhi bandage hain. Tu jaanta hain, jab Karthik ke haath se goli nikali na doctor ne, uske muh par koi dard ke nishan bhi nahin the. Blank chehra, jaise Aman ke sivaay use aur kuch dikh hi nahin raha, jaise Aman ka dard use mehsoos ho raha tha, aur uske aage yeh sab kuch bhi nahin lag rahe the. Jab se Aman ICU mein shift hua hain, Karthik us darwaze ke saamne se hila tak nahin. Wahi khara dekh raha hain Aman ko, aur silently to raha hain. Nahin dekh sakti mein in donon ko aise, nahin dekh sakti!”

Devika broke into tears. Ravi hugged her closer to his chest and felt his t-shirt to be wet immediately. Devika had received a huge shock to see the two lovebirds in this state. Indeed Karthik and Aman were in such a state that wasn’t really pleasant. The two souls who were inseparable from each other now stood far away, one watching the other with wet, red and swollen eyes and the other was so unfortunate that he couldn’t even look back.

“Karthik Singh kaun hain yahan?”

Devika and Ravi looked up. They saw an inspector come towards them.

“Main.... main hoon Karthik!”

Karthik came up to the inspector when he approached them.

“Sir, Jagan ko jail mein daal diya gaya hain. We just needed to thank you for helping us in our endeavour. You really fought bravely with him.”

Looking at the door of the ICU chamber, the inspector continued.

“I’m sorry for what all happened with Aman and you. Asha karta hoon ki woh jaldi theek ho jaaye.”

Karthik looked at Aman through the door again.

“Bravely ladke kya faayda hua Sir? Aman ko aise dekhna pad raha hain, isse bura aur kya ho sakta hain mere liye?”

He had tears in his eyes. Seeing Karthik cry again, Devika came up to him and rubbed his back. 

“Waise, thanks toh mujhe aap logon ko kehna chahiye. Aap agar time pe nahin aate toh......shayad main Aman ko humesha ke liye kho deta.”

“Arrey, nahin nahin, humein nahin. Thanks kehna hain toh inse kahiye. Yeh na rehte toh hum na hi aap sab ko bacha paate aur na hi Jagan jaise criminal ko pakad sakte the.”

The inspector stepped back and showed them a man behind.

It was Taufeeq Sheikh!

Karthik smiled, though in tears. He went up to Taufeeq bhai and hugged him straight away.

“Taufeeq ji, bohot bohot dhanyavad aapko. Aap na rehte toh Aman ko kabhi nahin dhoondh paate hum. Mujhe....mujhe samajh mein nahin aa raha ki kaise main aapka shukriya ada karun?”

“Apnon ko shukriya nahin kehte Karthik! Aman zinda hain, yahi sabse badi baat hain.”

Taufeeq Sheikh said, wiping Karthik’s tears.

“Zinda hain, lekin murdon ki tarah! Na hil sakta hain, na bol sakta hain, aankhe tak khol nahin raha. Bass saanse chal rahi hain uski. Jab tak uski saanse chalegi, mera dil bhi tab tak hi dhadkega. Uske baad....”

“Karthik!”

Taufeeq bhai stopped him.

“Kya arab sharab bol rahe ho yeh? Haan? Tum toh aise nahin the na? Itni jaldi haar maan ne waale is Karthik ke bare mein toh maine nahin suna!”

Karthik looked up at Taufeeq Sheikh. His eyes were swollen but surprise in them was clear.

“Aap jante ho mujhe?”

“Suna hain tumhare baare mein bohot.”

“Mere baare mein? Kisse?”

“Wait, tumne mujhe pehchana nahin na?”

Taufeeq Sheikh pulled out the false beard and mole on his cheek and removed the cap from his head to dust away talcum powder from his hair. He seemed to be a young man who didn’t seem to be any older than thirty.

“Ab?”

“Nahin. Abhi bhi nahin pehchana! Pata nahin itni kharap memory kab se bann gayi meri? I’m so sorry!”

“Galati tumhari nahin, galati halaton ki hain. Tab bhi tha, ab bhi hain!”

“Sorry?”

Karthik asked, confused.

“Main Rakesh, Karthik!”

“Rakesh....”

“Kusum? Kusum ka pati!”

Karthik thought for a while before he realised that it was that Rakesh whom Aman’s almost to be wife Kusum loved and had run away from the wedding for him that day!

“Rakesh!”

Karthik hugged him again, this time truly Rakesh and not Taufeeq Sheikh.

“Haan. Tumse milkar bohot achha laga Karthik. Though yeh humari pehli mulaqaat nahin hain, kai baar ho chuki hain, par phir bhi!”

“Tumhe main kaise shukriya kahun, mere bhai? Pehle toh Kusum aur tum. Agar Kusum ki jagah papa kisi aur se Aman ki shaadi taey karte toh Aman aj mera hota hi nahin......par tab.... shayad, use aisi haal mein bhi nahin hona padta!”

Karthik looked at Aman again through the glass door. 

“Aisa mat kaho Karthik. Kusum aur mujh par bada ehsaan hain tum sabka. Parivar ka hissa na hote huye bhi tum logon ne jo kiya humare liye, Sunaina Taiji ne apne saare gehne Kusum ko de diye. Kusum ke woh gehne chori karne ke bawajood bhi tum logon ne use kuch bhi nahin kaha, aur maaf kar diya. Itna bada ehsaan ajkal kaun karta hain?”

“Bass bass, ab chhoro purani baatein. Tum pehle mujhe yeh batao...”

“Karthik, itna bhi formal rishta nahin hain humara ki tum pe utre!”

Karthik smiled. Devika noticed that it was some conversation at which Karthik would have otherwise laughed but now, ofcourse his mind was mostly stuck on Aman, and Aman’s state wasn’t something which could provide him humour.

“Haan, achha toh sun, tu pehle mujhe yeh bata ki yeh sab Taufeeq Sheikh banna aur humein aise help karna, yeh sab....kaise? Aman kho gaya hain, yeh toh humne gharwaalon ko nahin batayi thi. Toh phir tujhe kaise pata chala?”

“Lambi kahani hain!”

Karthik showed him the seat at a side of the corridor.

“We have time.”

The four of them went and sat there. Rakesh started.

“Toh, hua yeh ki, Kusum ne shayad bataya hoga tum logon ko. Main pehle gaariyan churata tha.....”

Rakesh felt embarrassed on saying this.

“Par, ekdin achanak hi, ek murder ke mamle mein mera naam aa gaya, aur police mujhe uthake le gaye. Maine nahin kee thi murder, par...”

“Par tumne madad kee thi?”

Ravi interjected. Devika looked at him with red eyes, burning with anger.

“Nahin, madad nahin. Maine woh murder hote huye dekha tha. Toh jab police ko yeh pata chala, unhone mujhse kaha court mein gavaa (witness) banne ke liye, nahin toh umr kaid (lifetime imprisonment) ki saza ho sakti hain. Toh maine court mein gavaa diya aur woh log chhor diye mujhe. Jab main jaane hi waala tha, tab mujhe kuch soojha aur usi thaane ke inspector ko kaha ki bekar insaan hoon, koi kaam lag jaaye toh yeh sab illegal kaam karna chhod doonga. Us inspector ne thoda sochke mujhe informer ka kaam diya. Ab main police ke liye informer ka kaam karta hoon. Spy ke jaisa!”

Rakesh completed telling his story.

“Haan, ab...aage?”

Karthik asked.

“Iske baad maine Kusum se shaadi kee. Gharwaalon ko bataya ki main sarkari naukri karta hoon. Toh Kusum ke maa baap ko bhi koi aitraaz nahin raha. Shaadi ke baad hum log Delhi mein hi rehne lage. Do mahine hi huye hain humaari shaadi ko, jab kuch din pehle Kusum ko laga ki Tripathi khandaan ka itna bada ehsaan hain hum par, apni shaadi shuda zindagi shuru karenge, woh bhi un sabke aashirvad liye bina? Toh hum donon nikal pade Allahabad ke liye. Pehle Kusum ke ghar gaye phir wahan se Tripathiyon ke ghar aaye, aur tabhi wahan Kusum ko tum aur ek ladki dikhi....”

“Woh....main hi thi!”

Devika spoke up.

“Haan, toh Kusum ne tujhe bulaya magar tum donon ek gaari mein utthke nikal gaye wahan se. Phir hum donon andar gaye, sabse baat huyi aur aashirvad bhi liye. Iske baad sab log jab Kusum se baat kar rahe the, tab Goggle ne mujhe side mein bulaya. Usne kaha ki use kuch shakh hain Aman ko lekar. Usne mujhse kaha ki jab tu aur Devika akele baitthe the, tab tu shayad ro raha tha aur Devika kuch ‘mushkil se vishwas dilane’ ki baat kar rahi thi. Goggle ne kaha ki teri baatein use sunaayi nahin dee theek se lekin tu Aman ka naam le raha tha, yeh usne clear suna. Kuch doubt hua use is baat se aur usne mujhe kaha ki main thoda jaanch karun, chahe uske liye tujhe follow hi kyun na karna pade.”

“Goggle....”

Karthik’s eyes brimmed with tears. The girl indeed was very witty and intelligent.

“Maine use haan kar diya...”

Rakesh continued.

“Uske baad jaise hi main Delhi lauta, mujhe ek kaam diya gaya. Jagan Dwivedi naam ka ek bohot bada criminal, jo kai saalon se police ke list mein wanted hain, woh Manesar mein kahi chhupa hain, yeh khabar thi. Par usko pakad na mushkil isi liye tha, kyunki Jagan karta kuch aur tha, aur dikhata kuch aur. Drugs, kidnapping, illegal guns ka business, yeh sab hi uske main kaam the. Par dikhata tha ki uska hotel ka business hain. Isi liye, saboot na milne ke wajah se, hum use arrest nahin kar paa rahe the. Magar is baar jab woh Manesar mein aaya, toh mujhe kaha gaya ki main Jagan pe nazar rakhun. Yeh mauka hum chhor nahin sakte the. Tab mujhe Goggle ki baat yaad aayi, aur mann hi mann usse maafi maangi. Socha tha Aman ka mamla sooljha nahin paaunga.”

There was pin drop silence as Rakesh was narrating the story. The three pair of ears were listening eagerly to him amidst the regular working of the hospital.

“Par yahi uparwale ne khel kheli. Ek teer se do nishane marwa diya mujhse. Manesar mein mera ek bohot purana dost hain. Usi ka naam Taufeeq Sheikh hain aur woh ek mithai ki dukan chalata hain. Manesar pahunch ke maine usse kaha ki kuch dinon ke liye woh chutti pe jaay, uski dukan ki khayal main rakh loonga. Taufeeq nikal gaya. Aur maine bhi apna kaam shuru kar diya. Rakesh se bann gaya Taufeeq Sheikh. Uske kapde pehn liye aur daari moochh toh bazar mein hi mil gayi. Mithai dukanwaale pe kisi ko aasani se shakh nahin hoti. Isi liye Taufeeq Sheikh banna pada.”

“Agle din, dukan kholke baitha tha poora din. Purani dukan, zyada log nahin aate the. Par usdin shaam ko aaya. Main aur ek khariddar baitha tha, jab achanak ek ladka daudte huye aaya aur gir pada dukan pe. Uske sarr pe chot lagi thi, khoon beh raha tha. Woh aake madad maang ne laga humse, keh raha tha kuch log pichhe pade hain uske. Isse pehle ki main kuch kar pata bohot saare danav (monster) jaise log aake use uthake chale gaye. Mujhe shakh hua. Woh ladka bilkul waisa hi dikhta tha, jaise Kusum Aman ke baare mein batati thi. Maine usi din Kusum se Aman ki ek photo maangi. Jab usne mujhe tum donon ki ek photo bheji, mujhe aur doubt nahin raha ki shaam ka woh chhota sa ladka jo madad maang ne aaya tha, wahi Aman hain, Aman Tripathi!”

Karthik felt tears drop out of his eyes. 

“Aman bachne ka bhi koshish kiya tha. Kyun, kyun kismat ne saath nahin diya?”

“Aisa nahin hain. Kismat ne saath diya tabhi mere saamne laya na Aman ko?”

Rakesh said.

“Main nazar rakhne laga. Aisa hua, ki kuch log khaali dukan dekh ke wahan khaana khaane aate the. Unke baaton se pata chala unka boss Jagan hain jo kisi Aman ko agva (kidnap) kar liya hain. Woh log kehte the ki Jagan ke roz ke orders se woh sab tang aa chuke the. Mann hi mann maine bhagwan ko shukriya kaha. Kaam aur aasan ho gaya. Unki baaton se jo pata chalta tha, main police ko batane laga, aur unse kaha ki sahi mauke ke liye intezaar kare. Aise hi ek din achanak tum teenon ko dekha. Kusum ke photo mein Aman ke saath tu bhi tha, aur Devika jab tujhse baat baat ke beech ‘Karthik....Karthik' bol rahi thi, usse pata chal gaya ki tu hi Karthik hain. Apni identity nahin batayi tujhe. Par madad kiya. Tum log ke jaane ke baad, main bhi dukan bandh karke police station gaya, police ko kaha taiyyar rehne ke liye. Phir usi raat tum logon ko dekha Jagan ki gaari mein laaye jaate huye. Aur der nahin kee, khabar kar diya police ko taiyyar rehne ke liye. Phir uske baad ki ghatna toh pata hi hain tum sabko.”

Rakesh completed. He saw the three people looking at him with eager eyes and ears. 

“Ho gaya doston!”

Karthik immediately hugged him and cried over his shoulder.

“Bhai, mujhe pata nahin kaise tujhe dhanyavad kahun. Tune itna sab kuch kiya humaare liye. Mujhe pata nahin.....main nahin jaanta....”

Karthik couldn’t speak anymore. His voice choked in his tears.

“Karthik, aisa kuch nahin hain. Kismat ka saath tha bass.”

Rakesh said hugging him back.

“Nahin Rakesh, tumne sach mein bohot bada kaam kiya hain. Main kehti rahi Karthik ko ki Aman mil jayega par khud nahin jaanti thi ki kaise. Jab Manesar se Aman ka phone aaya, tab bhi zyada hope nahin mili, kyunki Manesar jaisi badi jagah pe kahan dhoondhte hum Aman ko? Sach mein Rakesh, bohot bohot shukriya!”

Devika said. She was smiling finally.

“Apnon ko shukriya nahin kehte Devika. Aman aur Karthik ke liye main kuch kar paya, is baat ki khushi hain mujhe. Par, Jagan ko pakad na utna aasan nahin hota. Bohot strong plan banayi thi usne.”

“Matlab?”

Karthik asked.

“Jagan tum donon ko ek saal se trace kar raha hain, kahan kaam karte ho, kaisa routine hain tum donon ka, sab. Phir mauka dekh ke ekdin tum donon ka ek picture usne Aman ke boss ko bhej diya. Being homophobic, Aman ko naukri se nikal diya uske boss ne. Jagan ke paas plan ready hi tha. Usne Aman ke dost Shruti ko dhamki dee, aur Aman se kehne ko bola ki uski dost ki company mein Aman join kar sakta hain. Murder hone ke darr se, Shruti ne wahi kaha. Asal mein, jis company mein Aman ne join kiya, woh koi company tha hi nahin. Woh ek vestibule training centre tha jiske maalik ko paise dekar Jagan ne yeh poora natak khara kiya, sirf aur sirf Aman ko apne grip mein laane ke liye. Phir mauka dekh ke, ekdin use kidnap kar liya. Yeh sab jaankari mujhe police se mili.”

“Karthik Singh?”

A nurse called out to him.

The four of them stood up together.

“Ji sister. Main hi Karthik Singh hoon.”

“Aap ko doctor sahab bula rahe hain. Aaiye mere saath.”

Karthik looked at the three of them and followed the nurse.

“Karthik, aao aao. Come, sit.”

The doctor called him as he entered.

“Kya baat hain doctor?”

“Dekho Karthik, I know this isn’t something pleasant to say, par Aman ke brain mein injuries bohot zyada hain. Also his hand and legs are broken. We have operated that but the pain still persisted. So even that caused a pressure in his brains. Adding to it is the trauma of the entire situation. So, altogether.....”

The doctor stumbled.

“Boliye na doctor!”

Karthik turned restless.

“I’m sorry to say this but Aman has slipped into a state of coma.”

Karthik paused, better to say froze at his position.

“Co....coma?”

“Haan Karthik. Aur coma se koi kab bahar aayega, yeh hum nahin bata sakte. Koi teen deen mein hi theek ho sakta hain, toh kisi ko saalon lag jaate hain, toh koi koi waapas hi nahin aate coma se. It’s all a matter of time. All we can do now is pray!”

The doctor left, leaving Karthik speechless.

He slowly stood up and walked back to infront of Aman’s cabin. Devika, Ravi and Rakesh were not there. Perhaps they had been to the cafeteria. But Karthik didn’t care. All he knew was Aman, who was lying there like a lifeless body, who was not talking to Karthik as always, who was not looking into his eyes with love, who wasn’t smiling anymore. Aman, who’s life, was now uncertain.

“Aman....”

Karthik’s voice sounded painful. He uttered it quite unknowingly as he touched the glass of the door. Another drop of tear drizzled down from his hazy, swollen eyes.

Everything was uncertain now.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how many of you guessed the identity of Taufeeq Sheikh before only? 😃
> 
> I'm eager to know how you liked the chapter and also if this long wait was worth it or not. 
> 
> And Divya, I had thought of putting Aman through less trouble, but the bomb of cuteness which you blasted last day, take this as a revenge from my side for that!😈😈😈
> 
> Hope you all liked the chapter. I'll try to make a sooner update (I know I fail to keep my word everytime, but, I try genuinely, I promise! 😅)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coma, a severe state the brain goes into, from where very few people come back. And even if they do, they face several difficulties, as speech disorders, chronic depression and anxiety issues and in many cases PTSD or post traumatic stress disorder. So life after a coma isn't that easy, neither for the person who has been through it, nor for their loved and most closed ones.
> 
> I think that should suffice as a summary.🤭
> 
> Read on to find out what happens with Aman and Karthik!

Forty third day at the SCI International Hospital, New Delhi.

Aman was still in a state of coma. The doctor had told Karthik that though his hand, legs and other physical injuries were healing and were much better than before, Aman still wasn’t responding.

“Karthik,”

The doctor said.

“Aman is much better now. But it’s been more than a month now that Aman hasn’t responded. Hum sabhi doctors jo Aman ka treatment kar rahe hain, sabka yahin maan na hain, ki itne waqt mein, Aman should have responded. Zyada dar aise cases jo aaye hain humare paas, unka track record longest hain ek mahine tak. Abhi Aman ko ek mahine ke baad tera aur din ho chuke hain, but he isn’t responding to our treatments. Isi liye use cabin mein shift kar diya gaya hain. But one thing is that, I can tell you, he can hear us. That’s the only hope we have till date.”

Karthik heard silently and left after the doctor completed.

Forty three days and he still didn’t know if Aman would live or not. Being the fact that Aman was brought into the hospital just in time, why did destiny take such a turn where Karthik had to think about Aman’s life, something which shouldn’t even have been in question? Aman’s life meant his life too. The pathway to the life of Karthik Singh went through the heart of Aman Tripathi. If the heart of Aman stopped, how could Karthik’s one be still beating?

Karthik sat on a bench of the hospital corridor and recalled everything which his papa told him a few days ago, when the Tripathi family had come to visit Aman at the hospital, two days after he was admitted.

“Guddu? Guddu kahan hain?”

Karthik was talking to Devika when he heard this female voice. It was his mother’s.

“Mummy!”

Karthik ran up to Sunaina and hugged her.

“Karthik, Guddu kahan hain? Kya hua hain Guddu ko?”

Sunaina asked after she hugged Karthik back.

“Kya baat hain beta? Ro kyun raha hain? Guddu kahan hain, bol na!”

Karthik pointed to the glass door of the ICU. Sunaina peeped inside and paused.

“Yeh....yeh....yeh kya hua hain mere bacche ko? Karthik? Guddu aise kyun leta hua hain? Aur tu....tujhe itne saare chot kaise lage?”

Karthik narrated the entire incident in short to his mother and the entire family. Champa chachi had tears in her eyes by the time Karthik completed. Chaman chacha hugged him and Keshav and Goggle smiled as they wiped their tears. Only Shankar Tripathi was still staring at Aman through the opening of the door.

“Bhaiya, Karthik ko kuch nahin kahoge?”

Chaman chacha asked.

“Karthik ko? Kehne layak chhora hain usne? Aman ki yeh halat kar diya hain! Aj mera Aman aise hospital ke bed pe para hain toh sirf aur sirf iske laparwahi ke wajah se!”

“Yeh kya keh rahe ho aap? Pagal ho gaye ho kya?”

Sunaina asked.

“Haan Sunaina ji, pagal ho gaye hain hum. Is Karthik ke wajah se, isse badla lene ke wajah se us Jagan ne mere bete ko utha liya. Aj agar Kusum se uski shaadi ho gayi hoti, toh Jagan yeh sab nahin karta! Karthik ke saath use dekh ke hi Jagan ko purani baatein yaad aayi thi na.....”

“Chup ho jaiye ji! Kaisi baatein kar rahe ho aap? Mera beta agar na hota toh Aman aj humare saath nahin hota!”

Sunaina said as she cried.

“Bhaiya, yeh kya keh rahe hain aap? Karthik? Karthik ke wajah se agar kuch hua hain, toh woh hain Aman ki jaan bach jana! Aur aap use hi dosh de rahe ho?”

Chaman chacha shook Shankar as he spoke. It seemed Shankar realised something.

“Karthik, beta maaf kar de mujhe! Aman ko aise dekh ke....”

Shankar started to speak in his tears when Karthik stopped him.

“Nahin papa, sahi kaha aapne. Na kaamyab raha main Aman ko bachane mein. Mere rehte yeh sab hua, jab ki main kuch nahin kar paya. Par ab, kyunki yeh sab mere liye hua hain, Aman ko theek main karke rahunga. Aur jisdin woh apne paiyeron pe chalne lagega, poora theek ho jayega, usdin, main vaada karta hoon aapse, Aman ke zindagi se main chala jaaunga. Tripathi khandan se aur koi rishta nahin rakhunga.”

“Chup ho jaao tum sab! Kya shuru kiya hain tum logon ne?”

Sunaina slapped Karthik as he said these and then hugged him.

“Papa se aise baat karte hain? Gusse mein aake kuch bhi keh denge woh aur tu maan lega?”

“Theek hi kaha pa....”

“Chup kar tu! Chup! Ek shabd aur nahin kahega tu! Apni halat dekhi hain tune? Aman ke baare mein hum sabhi ko chinta hain, lekin tujhe bhi kuch kam chot nahin aayi hain. Tujhe bhi toh kuch ho sakta tha beta. Goli tere haath mein lagi hain, agar sharir ke kahi aur lagti toh?”

“Mujhe kuch hota mummy, toh mujhse zyada khush koi nahin hota. Aman ko aise dekhne se behtar toh main marr hi jaata!”

“Chup Karthik!”

Sunaina slapped him again.

Karthik rubbed his cheek, hugged Sunaina, and then went towards Goggle. He hugged her tight.

“Thanks Goggle. Tu na hoti toh aj Aman....”

“Pagal! Apnon ko koi thanks bolta hain kya? Aur kabhi kabhi parivar bhi kaam aa jate hain, idiot! Badhon ko na sahi, mujhe toh keh sakta tha! Mere saamne drama karne ki kya zaroorat thi?”

Karthik smiled.

The Tripathi family had waited at Delhi for two weeks before they went back. Chaman chacha had a client waiting and Keshav’s exams were nearing. They promised to be back soon.

Karthik cried as he recalled this incident, today, that is on the forty third day of Aman’s hospitalisation.

Devika noticed this. But she didn’t tell him anything. It was one in the morning and Karthik could cry now, when the number of people at the corridors were very less to negligible. Karthik needed an outlet to his sorrows. He wouldn’t share it with anyone and cry silently, it has always been that way. Hence, Devika gave him some time, before she came up and sat beside him.

“Ghar jaana hain?”

Devika offered Karthik a tissue paper as she asked. Karthik looked up at her blankly for sometime, before he took the tissue and wiped his face.

“Nahin, main yahi pe theek hoon. Tum log jaao.”

“Tujhe akela chhod ke?”

Devika asked.

“Bachcha nahin hoon Devi. Tum sabhi jaao. Aj ek raat main akela reh loonga. Der mat kar, bohot raat ho chuki hain.”

“Achha theek hain. Par tu vaada kar aise baitthe baitthe nahin royega. Main subah tak waapis aa jaungi, theek hain na?”

“Haan. Take care!”

Devika, Ravi and Rakesh left together, leaving Karthik alone. As the three left, Karthik stood up and entered Aman’s cabin. Aman lay there gracefully, with peace in his face.

“Shanti mili na Aman? Ab tu shant hain na? Humesha chiraata tha mujhe, ‘ekdin hospital ke bed pe main padha rahunga, aur tu dekh dekh ke royega, tab mujhe shanti milegi'. Aj mil gayi na shanti?”

Karthik spoke quoting Aman, as if Aman would just sit up and reply to him with a smile.

“Main jaanta hoon, ki tu mujhe sunn sakta hain! Phir kyun aise sata raha hain mujhe? Yeh toh sahi nahin hain na. Sataunga toh main tujhe, aur tu kahega, ‘bass kar cheesy insaan’. Aise kaise role badal liye Aman? Utth na! Baat karna mujhse Aman! Aman!”

Karthik kept on talking with tears in his eyes, but quite obviously, Aman did not respond.

Karthik brushed his hand through Aman’s hair like Aman always did to him whenever he laid down on the couch, with his head resting on Aman’s lap. Karthik smiled as tears from his eyes dropped on Aman’s bed. He then kissed Aman on his forehead and stood up. He pulled a chair towards the window at Aman’s cabin. Their was a tall Gul Mohar tree which was just of perfect height and came up to the window. Though, the window had an airtight glass, Karthik felt he could touch those flowers. He had allergy from the pollen of this flower and every time Aman and he passed from under such a tree, Aman made it a point to cover Karthik’s nose and mouth, either through his own hands or with a clean handkerchief.

“Dekh Aman, Gul Mohar ke ped ke saamne hoon main. Nahin rokega mujhe? Chhikne lagunga main! Phir itna chhikunga na, ki tissues kam padh jayenge. Rok na mujhe, Aman!”

Karthik called out to him as if Aman would come up to him and cover his face with his hands. But, sadly, nothing of that sort happened.

Karthik cried, rather cried bitterly as he looked up at the sky. It was a new moon night, just as empty as him. Just as the night sky is empty without the beautiful round moon, Karthik’s life was empty too without Aman. Then be it as many stars as possible who try to light up the sky, they will never be able to decorate it as the moon does with just it’s presence. Such was Aman in his life. 

“Ho chandni jab tak raat,  
Deta hain har koi saath.  
Tum magar, andhero mein,  
Na chhodna mera haath.”

Karthik sang as he looked up at the sky. There was no difference between Karthik and the black sky, only that the sky was dry, whereas Karthik’s cheeks were wet with tears. This very song had a history in their life. Karthik smiled as he recalled it.

“Jab koi baat bigar jaaye.....”

Karthik had just begun to sing the song when Aman stopped him.

“Nahin yeh gaana nahin!”

“Kyun? Is gaane mein kya burai hain? Kitna achha toh hain!”

“Haan, achha hain, par ise mat gaa.”

Karthik was surprised to hear this. Normally, any song he sang was Aman’s favourite.

“Wajah toh bata yaar. Kyun na gaaun?”

“Kyunki.....is mein doubt hain!”

“Doubt? Matlab?”

Aman continued rather shyly. It appeared as if he felt embarrassed while expressing his thoughts.

“Is gaane ke.....jo lyrics hain....’jab koi baat bigar jaaye, jab koi mushkil par jaaye, tum dena saath mera, o humnava!’ Yeh jaise ek vinti jaisi lagti hain mujhe. Jaise....jo singer ise gaa raha ho, use apne pyaar pe vishwas nahin.....apne dil ke sabse kareebi insaan par bharosa nahin......jaise aisa ho bhi sakta hain....ki uska pyaar uska saath na de.....aisa kyun hoga bhala? Sabse badi baat, tujhe musibat mein main padhne hi nahin doonga. Par phir bhi, bhagwan na kare kabhi aisa hua, ki tu kisi mushkil mein hain, toh tujhe yeh kehna padhega kya, ki ‘Aman mera saath de!’ main toh waise bhi doonga. Tu bol, agar main kisi musibat mein padhunga, toh tu nahin aayega....?”

“Shant, baby, shant!”

Karthik stopped Aman who was getting stressed out at this thought.

“Tujhpe aane waali har mushkil ka raasta mujhse hoke jayega. Isi liye, koi bhi musibat kabhi tujh tak pahunchegi hi nahin!”

Karthik told as he smiled at Aman. 

“Achha Karthik ek baat bata, agar kabhi aisa hua, ki mujhe koi bohot badi bimari huyi hain, aur main mahinon tak hospital mein padha hoon, tu aayega mujhe theek karne?”

“Amannnn!”

Karthik picked Aman up in his arms and rubbed their noses together.

“Kaisi baatein kar raha hain tu?”

“Bol na!”

Aman asked still clinging to Karthik, who held him by his waist.

“Hospital mein nahin, tujhe na mein apne bedroom pe le jaunga! Aur.....you know what?”

Karthik bit Aman’s lower lip with his teeth.

“Ouch! Yaar, Karthik! Lagta hain yaar!”

“Lagta hain na? Lagni bhi chahiye! Ab samajh jab tu aisi baatein karta hain, toh mere dil mein kitna dard hota hoga!”

Aman rubbed his hand over Karthik’s chest.

“Isi liye, yeh gaana mat gaa. Ise tabhi gaya kar, jab zindagi question mark ki shape le le!”

Coming back to the present day, rather present night, life had indeed turned into a question mark for both Aman and Karthik. Karthik could sing the song today. He had Aman’s permission to sing it. Indeed life had taken the shape of a question mark now. Nothing went well, and Aman’s very life was at question.

“Jab koi baat bigar jaaye,  
Jab koi mushkil padh jaaye.  
Tum dena saath mera,  
O humnava!”

Karthik was so engrossed in his sorrow, the past happy thoughts, and the song, that he didn’t notice something happen right behind him.

“Wafadari ki woh rasmen,  
Nibhayenge hum tum kasmen.  
Ek bhi saans zindagi ki,  
Jab tak ho apne bass mein.....”

Karthik wiped his tears, breathed a little and smiled, as he cried back again. How appropriately did this song fit to his situation.

“Na koi hain, na koi tha,  
Zindagi mein tumhare siva.  
Tum dena saath mera,  
O humnava!”

“Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!”

Karthik’s spell of sorrow broke as he heard several beeps from behind him. He turned back and looked at Aman who was trying to move his fingers!

Aman! Aman was getting back his senses!

The monitor beeped even loudly.

Karthik knew he had to call the doctor immediately. He therefore rushed and called out to the first nurse he saw on the corridor.

The doctor came in within a few minutes and asked Karthik to wait outside. 

Ten minutes.

Fifteen minutes.

Karthik grew restless with every passing minute. It was when he could no longer control and wanted to peep into the room when the doctor himself came out.

“Doctor, kya hua hain Aman ko? Woh....woh monitor waise zor se kyun beep kar raha tha?”

The doctor sighed.

“Boliye na, kya hua hain Aman ko?”

“Aman is fine Karthik, he is back to senses! Coma se waapis aa chuka hain woh. He is out of danger now!”

Karthik couldn’t control his joy and started jumping there at the corridor itself as a small child, clapping and smiling, as tears continued to flow.

“Main..... main mil sakta hoon usse?”

“Ya sure!”

Karthik rushed into the cabin. He saw Aman again, but this time, Aman looked back at him and smiled.

Karthik couldn’t believe his eyes. He had almost lost the hope, that he would see Aman, the love of his life smile back at him again. He went closer and looked at Aman. Aman too didn’t move his eyes from Karthik for a second. Karthik smiled and kissed him on his forehead.

“Kaisa hain meri jaan?”

“Theeeeek hoon...”

This prolonged ‘theek hoon’ didn’t sound good to Karthik. It seemed as if Aman’s tongue was heavy, and he couldn’t speak. He looked up at the doctor. The doctor was already looking at him. He called Karthik to the corner of the cabin.

“Aman might have dysarthria Karthik, a speech problem. His words will be slow and heavy. Patients recovering from coma often face a kind of speech impairment. It’s all God’s grace that neither Aman faced severe trauma nor any severe speech disorder. Dysarthria can be treated easily with therapy and ofcourse if taken care of with love. But the trauma might create problems.”

“Problems as in?”

“Problems, jaise ki bure khayal aana, jaise he might feel he is still in that situation, having frequent nightmares, not being able to sleep etc. But all these last for only a month or two and not even that agar pyaar se dhyaan rakha jaay toh. Tum dono hi bohot khush kismat ho Karthik, jo itne bade incident ke baad ke effects kuch zyada khatarnak nahin huye. I can say, since Aman smiled and replied to you, he won’t shy away or fear when you touch him, he would feel completely okay and safe when around you, jo ki aise cases mein bohot kam hote hain. People suffering from such incidents might often feel like dying or fear the touch of their loved ones too, even though they know that they are safe around them. But, Aman hasn’t shown any such symptoms. So he is not at such a risk.”

The doctor stopped after his huge speech. Karthik heaved a sigh of relief, though he knew post any trauma, things wouldn’t immediately go back to where it was initially. He knew Aman would take time to recover from this. And Karthik was ready to give his all to get back his Aman to his old self, to their old days, where they’d cuddle and fall asleep in each other’s arms, where Aman would read him a book and fall asleep in between. He would provide Aman with all the love and comfort he could offer in order to bring him back to his previous self. 

“Aman Tripathi! You will have to come back to Karthik Singh’s arms!”

Karthik thought as he looked at Aman and smiled. In response, Aman smiled back too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To feel the vibe of the story, listen to the song 'Jab Koi Baat'. 
> 
> I promised of fluff in the fic, so here we start. This one was not that fluffy, I know, but fluff did start a bit, and I hope you all could guess that.....
> 
> Honestly, I was in no plan to update so early. Neither had I written the chapter. But then the kind of threat I received from Aarohi, my small siso, that I had no other option but to write it ASAP and upload.
> 
> Let me know how the chapter was, whether you like it or not. I'll be waiting eagerly for you responses, as always.😁


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary? Well, fluff comes out from very light angst. That's all about the chapter! Read on and see for yourself, I won't say everything!😉
> 
> Dysarthria, a speech impairment which makes the tongue heavy and makes it difficult for the patient to speak. Aman has been diagnosed with dysarthria, I had written in the previous chapter. So as a result, Aman's dialogues have been written accordingly to make you ppl understand! Hope you like it!
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!

Aman was released from the hospital two weeks after he recovered from coma.

He couldn’t walk yet, as his legs were still yet to heal and had to be brought home on a wheelchair. 

But when they reached their apartment, how could a wheelchair be dragged up the stairs to the second floor? They did not have an elevator in their apartment.

“Devi, Ravi aur tum wheelchair ko leke upar aao!”

Saying so, Karthik lifted Aman up in his arms, looked into his eyes, smiled and then walked towards the staircase.

“Kaaa....teek! Giiiir jaaaungaa!”

“Arrey aise kaise meri jaan? Lohar ke beta hoon main! Itni takat toh hain!”

Karthik said as he walked up the stairs carefully.

Devika and Ravi reached up to the second floor and opened the door so that Karthik could walk in with Aman. Karthik gently turned a side and walked in so that Aman would not be hurt in any way. He went up to their bedroom and made Aman lie down on the bed.

“Kaaa....teek! Baai....thnaaa haaainn!”

“Nahin Aman, abhi tu poora theek nahin hua hain! Abhi lete hi raho!”

“Pleeeaasee!”

Aman looked at Karthik and said.

“Achha okay!”

Karthik helped Aman sit up slowly and positioned certain pillows so that they could act as a good support to him.

“Theek hain?”

Aman smiled and nodded.

Karthik smiled back and kissed Aman on his forehead.

“Ahem ahem....”

Karthik heard a coughing sound from behind and turned to see Devika and Ravi watching him and Aman. Aman turned red in embarrassment immediately while Karthik went up and punched Devika in her arms.

“Kya? Bohot khaasi aa rahi hain? Paani laaun?”

Karthik asked.

“Nahin, sab theek hain! Woh achanak se gala dard ho raha hain, pata nahin kyun??!”

Devika joked as Ravi broke into laughter.

“Ho gaya tum donon ka? Khinch liya na taang? Ab jaao yahan se!”

“Achha beta, kaam khatam toh zaroorat bhi khatam? Sahi hain! Dost toh aise hi hote hain, hain na Ravi?”

“Haan, duniya hi matlab ki hain!”

Ravi and Devika continued to joke with Karthik while Aman watched from a distance on his bed.

Karthik. His Karthik. The man who has been tolerating so much for him but still stands strong by his side. Come what may, Karthik has never left his side. Right from the initial days of their relationship, to being grossly beaten up by his father, insulted by his family and now, this situation which Jagan created. 

Jagan!

Jagan! Oh God! Jagan would come again to beat him up! Jagan will hurt him and his Karthik once again! 

“Nooooooooo! Kaaa.....teek! Nooooo.........!”

Aman tried to scream, but his dysarthria prevented his speech to be clear. His voice was loud slightly, which drew the attention of all the three standing there.

“Aman! Aman kya hua? Kya dard ho raha hain kahi?”

Aman clenched Karthik’s shirt as soon as he sat beside him on the bed.

“Kaaa....teek! Jagaaaaan maaar daaaaalegaaaa! Jag......jagaaaaan! Ba....chaao Kaaa.....teek!”

“Nahin baby! Jagan.....”

“Baa.....by naahin! Jag.....aaaan ai.....se bu.....lata thaaaaa!”

Aman began to shiver even more in fear. 

“Sorry! Aman! Aman, Jagan yahan nahin hain! Jagan ko police le gayi hain! Tum safe ho Aman!”

Aman hugged Karthik tightly as if his life depended on how hard he could hold on to him. Karthik hugged him too and rubbed his back. 

“Kuch nahin hua hain Aman! Sab theek hain! Shant shant!”

Karthik cooed slowly into his ears. It broke his heart to see Aman this way. He was shivering in immense trauma which somehow he recalled. He was fearing the fact that Karthik called him ‘baby’. Karthik knew nothing would be the same, but he couldn’t imagine, it would be this difficult too.

Aman stopped shivering, after holding on to Karthik for about fifteen minutes. Karthik’s t-shirt had it’s left shoulder wet with all of Aman’s tears. Aman, on realising the fact that Karthik didn’t protest at the slightest for all these minutes and kept holding him for as long as he wanted, made Aman feel embarrassed. He broke the hug slowly and tried to put his head down when the big fat collar on his neck prevented him to do so. Aman squeezed his eyes in pain and as two drops of tears fell from his eyes on Karthik’s knuckles, Karthik’s heart squeezed too.

“Aaram se, aaram se Aman! Kya itni sharam ki baat kya hain? Lag jayega neck mein, abhi tak theek nahin hua hain woh!”

“Karthik, yeh Aman ke gale mein kyun yeh collar bandha hua hain? Gale mein kya hua tha? Doctor ne kuch bataya tujhe?”

Ravi asked.

“Yaad hain? Jab Jagan use goli maarne hi waala tha, tab iske paeyron ke dabav ke wajah se, Aman ke gale se ek cracking sound aayi thi? Doc ne kaha ki, uske gale ka ek bone fractured ho chuka hain. Isi liye....”

Karthik realised that while he was speaking, Aman’s hands which were holding his, had begun to shiver again. Karthik looked at Aman and saw him squeezing his eyes close. He realised, it was a grave mistake to have this conversation here. Devika realised that too.

“Ravi, yeh koi samay hain yeh sab puchhne ka? Yeh donon thake huye hain, khaane ka bandobast karna padega na?”

Ravi put his head down.

Karthik rubbed Aman’s back and also his knuckles so as to ease him.

“Kuch nahin hua Aman. Main hoon na tere saath? Kuch nahin hoga tujhe.”

Aman opened his eyes slowly and looked at Karthik. Thinking something, he smiled gently, in response to which Karthik smiled back too. 

“Tu thodi der let ja. Main khana lekar aata hoon!”

Karthik helped Aman lie down and brushed his fingers through his hair. He then stood up.

“Tum donon bhi ghar jaao! Main sambhal loonga!”

Karthik told Devika and Ravi.

“Pakka?”

Devika asked in assurance.

“Haan baba, pakka!”

“Theek hain, koi zaroorat pade toh phone kiyo, bhool mat jaana!”

Saying so, Devika and Ravi left. Karthik walked with them down, till the main gate of their apartment and bid them goodbye.

Coming back to their home, Karthik closed the door and went to check on Aman to tell him, that he’d cook food for him. But as he entered in to the bedroom, he saw Aman sleeping peacefully. The small man had been going through a lot of difficulties and trauma for almost two months now. He needed proper rest, care and food to recover soon. Karthik therefore didn’t wake him up. He decided to cook the food and then surprise Aman!

Once at the kitchen, Karthik knew nothing about it. He could only prepare coffee and Maggi and nothing apart from that. Hence, he decided to learn from YouTube. He plugged in his earphones so as to not disturb Aman and switched on a video which taught how to make Rice and curry in minutes.

One hour had passed by since Karthik was trying to cook the curry. Sometimes he added more masala and the curry tasted awfully hot, sometimes he added so much salt that he spat out the very first spoonful he took in his mouth. The third attempt which he was trying now, seemed to get successful.

“Kaaa.....teek!”

Aman called out in his soft voice. He needed to drink some water and the glass was beyond his reach.

“Kaaa....teek!”

He called out again, raising his voice a bit more but his heavy tongue didn’t cooperate much with him.

Karthik was so engrossed in his cooking endeavour, with earphones plugged in, that he failed to hear Aman’s multiple calls.

“....aur dheemi aanch mein pakne.....”

THUDDD!!!!!!

Karthik heard a loud noise and pulled down his earphones. What could have caused such a noise?

He came out to the living area to check but everything seemed in order.

He checked the washroom. Even that was okay.

Next, he came into the bedroom and quite immediately his heart skipped a beat!

Aman was lying on the floor, with his face turning towards the ground and the wheelchair lying at a distance in an upside down position!!!!!

Not that Karthik noticed the wheelchair much, he froze at the place seeing Aman lying that way. He came back to his senses on seeing Aman try to get up from that position.

He ran up to Aman to help him.

“AMAN!!!!! Aman, yeh.....kaise????? Kaise gir gaya tu????”

Karthik asked as he helped him get up. He had tears in his eyes as he helped Aman sit up on the floor with his legs spread out and back resting against the bed.

“Paaaaniii chahiye thaaaa! Tum....he bulaaaaya, lekin aaaye nahiiiin....”

Aman tried to talk as much as possible.

Karthik felt like slapping himself for being so irresponsible. He brought the glass of water to close to Aman’s lips so that he could sip slowly from it. As Aman was done, Karthik kept the glass aside.

“Rowwww mat Kaaa.....teek! Aur......rowwwww mat!”

Aman said wiping Karthik’s tears. 

“Maine.....Maine phirse laparwahi kar dee Aman! You really deserve better!”

“Kyaaaaa keh rahaaaaaa hainnn t...uu?”

“Sach keh raha hoon. Main kahan tera khayal rakh paya? Na usdin tujhe bacha saka, na aj bacha pa raha hoon. Nahin hoon main tumhare layak. Tum.... tum mujhse kai zyada deserve karte.....”

Karthik couldn’t complete when Aman pulled him by his t-shirt and pressed his lips over Karthik’s.

A kiss!

A goddamn kiss!

This was something they both were yearning for so long! 

Both of them cried as they continued to slowly kiss the other. Karthik tasted salty tears in Aman’s mouth whereas Aman tasted the same in Karthik’s mouth. The two explored each other’s mouths as if they remembered every part of it, every fold of the tongue and every curve of the cheeks. Aman had his one hand pushed into Karthik’s hairs and as the other was still plastered, it was kept gently on his lap. 

Karthik on the other hand held Aman’s shoulder with his left hand and his right hand, which had a bandage on it’s upper part, was giving company to Aman’s plastered hand, by rubbing Aman’s knuckles firmly with his thumb.

The nose didn’t come in between. Neither did any fear or any negative emotion. All they knew was that, the world existed in that kiss only. It didn’t exist beyond that. It’s been so long since their last kiss at the Giant Wheel, the day of the start of that horrendous period of their lives, the day all the trouble in their happy life begun. Two months since then, they were back! Back to each other’s arms, back to their love, back to their passion. It seemed as if the two souls reunited again after being separated for long and now, after coming back to each other, they would leave the world, but not leave each other’s side again. They forgot all their sorrows, all and everything around them and dedicated their entire concentration to this perfect moment.

Aman himself broke the kiss when he could smell something burn.

“Jallll rahiiiii hain Kaaa....teek!!!!”

Aman said with great difficulty, difficulty in talking as well as in breathing.

“Kya jal raha hain?”

And almost immediately Karthik realised that his curry which was supposed to be okay at this third attempt, failed too. He sighed looking towards the kitchen and then turned towards Aman. He put a small peck over his lips, as he always did and stood up. He picked Aman up gently and made him lie down on the bed.

“Yahin rehna, kahi jaana ho ya kuch zaroorat ho toh mujhe bulana, is bar pakka aaunga!”

Karthik said as he kissed Aman’s forehead and then ran towards the kitchen with a heavy heart. His curry failed again.

With a few more failed attempts at making a curry, Karthik gave up and boiled some dal in a cooker instead. He knew Aman would wash the dal twice in clean water and then put it in the pressure cooker along with two spoons of oil, some bay leaves and two or three other spices. He knew it as he used to observe it from behind Aman when he used to cook. When Aman was busy cooking, Karthik used to tip toe into the kitchen and quietly slide his hands around his waist and hug him from behind. Aman used to get distracted but never complained. He instead kissed Karthik on the side of his head and continued to cook. This dal was something Karthik learned that way.

After almost an hour of struggling, Karthik made the dal and rice (in the rice cooker though) and got a packet of chips to be munched along. He got the food served in a plate and brought it to Aman at four in the evening (yes, it took him three hours to cook, excluding the long kiss). Aman’s eyes widened for two reasons. One was because Karthik could prepare dal and rice, and two, at the messy serving of the food. He looked up at Karthik and then laughed.

“Has mat! Pehli baar koshish kee hain, dheere dheere theek ho jayegi. Kaunsi badi baat hain?”

Aman stopped laughing and indicated Karthik with his fingers that he wanted an pen and a paper. Karthik got him a notepad and a pen from the nearby table. Aman wrote on it.

“Achha baba, sorry! Ab bhook lagi hain! Khaana khaane dega ya iske pakne ka history hi sunata rahega?”

Karthik read and smiled.

“Nahin, history nahin sunaunga! Lekin tujhe main khilaunga!”

Karthik replied and Aman started writing again.

“Mere Mirza Ghalib, main bachcha nahin hoon jo tujhe khilana padega! Main khud kha loonga!”

Karthik read and made his signature puppy eyes towards Aman. And quite obviously, Aman couldn’t say no. He therefore wrote ‘okay !’

Karthik slowly fed Aman the soft rice mixed with some dal. The chips too had been made soft by soaking it in the dal.

Aman was kinda surprised at the food. He hadn’t expected it to be edible, but it didn’t taste that bad too. It was infact good for a beginner.

“Kaisa tha khaana?”

Karthik asked after he completed feeding Aman.

“Achhhhhhaaaaaa!”

Aman replied, this time by talking.

“Pata hain ghatiya bana hain par....”

Karthik began to talk, but stopped when he saw Aman starting to write again.

“Main soch raha hoon, theek hone ke baad bhi kitchen ki responsibility tujhe hi de doon! Mera ek kaam kam bhi ho jayega, aur khana bhi achha hi milega. Kya kehta hain?”

Karthik read and immediately acted holding his chest, as if he was having a heart attack.

“Agar aisa hua, toh main bina khaaye hi marr jaunga! Kyunki yeh khana toh main katai nahin khaunga! Marr jaunga, so jaunga, lekin apne haath ka bana khana nahin khaunga!”

Aman wanted to write again in order to reply to him but Karthik stopped him.

“Nahin Aman. Muh se bolo! Doctor ne kaha hain ki jitna baat karne ki koshish karoge, utna hi jald tum theek howge. Likho mat, kaho!”

“Achhhaaaaaaa nahiiiin lagtaaaa Kaaa.....teek! Tu..... hara naa....m bhi nahiiiin le paaaaata main!” (I can’t even call your name out!)

“Loge Aman, bohot jald loge. Ekbar tumhari therapy shuru ho jaaye, sab theek ho jayega. Tum phirse bol paoge, bilkul pehle ki tarah! Hum phirse der raat tak baatein karenge, sab theek hoga!”

As he said so, Aman hugged Karthik. Karthik kept the dishes aside and hugged him back. He had Aman in his arms once again. Just as before. Aman, the love of his life, the reason for his heart to beat, the cause of his lungs to squeeze and the perfect melody to the lyrics of his life. It all had to go back to normal. Karthik Singh wouldn’t stop until and unless Aman Tripathi was back to his original self, his original small, cute self. 

“Sab theek hoga Aman!”

He whispered these words into Aman’s ears and also stuck it in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm eager to know how you liked the chapter.
> 
> Also, by this early update, I hope you can guess that the next, i.e., the last chapter will be updated soon too. Black Out would end by the end of this year.
> 
> Hope you all liked it!
> 
> I'll wait for all your kudos and comments....☺️☺️


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a fic pushes you into a tunnel of angst, know that you will face heavy angst on the way before it lightens and you move out from the other end into a world of fluff (and sometimes, smut!)
> 
> This was my core idea when I started to write this fic. 
> 
> This is the last chapter of Black Out and also quite long (some 4,133 words)! Mostly fluffy, very little to almost no angst! Hope you like it!😊

Life was slowly, but steadily going back to normal, four months after Aman came back home from the hospital.

Aman’s speech was comparatively clearer now. His therapy was going well and he could now talk much easily than before. Also his legs were healing fast. His left hand had healed, though it was weak and Aman could now walk with two crutches under his two arms. The collar in his neck was removed, and he could slowly move his neck. The small and big injuries that he had all throughout his body, especially his eye which had closed and the cuts over his cheeks, had healed, but still needed care.

And Karthik left no stone unturned to take care of Aman. From waking up early in the morning, making breakfast, helping Aman to freshen up, cooking lunch and then leaving for his office, Karthik did everything on his own. He would complete a day’s work at the office in the first half and then come back home before lunch. If he could not complete, he would bring his files and laptop home, take care of Aman and work simultaneously.

Aman, who now had no work, just sat on the bed or on the couch and observed his strong boyfriend do everything for him. Karthik was never a person who wanted or could work. He got tired at the slightest things. But now, he surprised Aman by doing all the jobs alone.

Aman once approached the kitchen to help Karthik in his cooking, a few days after he could walk on his own with crutches.

“Karthik?”

Aman called him out as he entered.

“Haan bol? You need anything?”

Karthik asked, and then, all of a sudden, his face got laden with fear and tension.

“Aman, tujhe yahan aane ki kya zaroorat thi? Mujhe bulata, main aa jaata na.”

Karthik asked Aman worriedly and helped him sit down on a chair beside the fridge.

“Nahi....Mujhe help kar...ni hain .... teri!”

Aman said, his speech being much clear now.

“Help? Koi yahan kuch nahin karega! Tu toh bilkul bhi nahin!”

Karthik said, as if dictating a rule!

“Kyun? Mujh....me kya kha....rapi hain?”

Aman asked.

Karthik turned back towards him and cocked one of his eyebrows, as if Aman had asked something so stupid.

“Ever seen anyone call gold defective?”

Karthik asked him in return.

“Nahi....par kyun?”

Aman asked at the unexpected question as he was expecting an answer.

“Tune aisa hi sawal puchha mujhse. You have your answer. Tujh mein kabhi koi kharapi ho sakti hain kya?”

Karthik said, rubbing a bit atta on Aman’s nose. Aman smiled, but there was a doubt in his smile.

“Kya baat hain Aman? Kuch galat kaha kya maine? You are gold, and can have nothing wrong or defective!”

Karthik said while still beating the dough to make rotis.

Aman put his head down. 

“Def.....ects hain na mujh ... mein Karthik. Na thee....k se chal sak....ta hoon, na bol sak....ta hoon....tere koi kaa..m ka nahi raha main....”

“Aman!”

Karthik turned towards him and kneeled down on the ground in front of him. He took Aman’s hands in his own hands.

“Kya bol rahe ho yeh sab? Kaam ka nahin se kya matlab hain tera? Did I love you for I needed to use you? Tujhe aisa lagta hain?”

“Nahi Karthik, mera woh mat...lab nahi tha!”

“Phir kya matlab tha Aman? Why would you think something like that? Maine tumse is liye pyaar nahin kiya ki tum mere kaam ke ho. I loved you because.....I had no cause! There was no option that I couldn’t love you. Tum kaise dikhte ho, kaise bolte ho, kaise chalte ho, isse mujhe koi matlab nahin. Mujhe matlab hain toh bass isse...”

Karthik said poking his finger on Aman’s chest.

“Aman Tripathi ke dil se. Jis dil ke dhadkan ne mujhe bulaya tha, jis dil ne mujhe zinda rehna sikhaya, jis dil ne mere jaise beghar ko ghar diya, pyaar diya, bass usi dil se pyaar hain. Kyun aisa kaha tumne Aman? Did I ever treat you like that? I’m sorry if I did, I never meant to....”

“Karthik! Bass kar yaar, kitna bol...ta hain tu?”

Aman said releasing his hands from Karthik’s grip and held Karthik’s cheeks with his palms.

“Tune ka...bhi mujhe aisa feel nahi kar...waya. Maine aisa kaha, kyun...ki I can’t bel....ieve what I did to g....et you in my life...”

Aman said, brushing his hand through Karthik’s hairs. 

“Mujhe bass, itna keh...na hain, Karthik, ki maine tumhe jitnaaa tak....leef diya, koi aur hota toh yeh sab tum... he nahin seh...na padta....”

Aman said, with tears in his eyes.

“Nahin baby, aisa nahin hain.....”

And almost immediately after referring to Aman as ‘baby', Karthik realised he had done a big mistake. For Aman immediately looked up into his eyes and started to tremble in fear and sweated extremely.

“Nahin, Aman.... Aman I’m sorry!”

Karthik told. He triggered Aman’s trauma with his own uncontrollable emotions.

“Karthik.....Jag.... Jag....Jagan.....Jagan abhi bhi hain na humare pichhe? Abh....abhi bhi dhoo....ndhta hain na mujhe?????”

Aman started to shiver again.

“Nahin Aman, aisa kuch nahin hain. Jagan jail mein hain abhi bhi! Kuch nahin hua, kuch bhi nahin hua hain, dekho, hum apne ghar mein hain. Sirf main aur tum, aur koi nahin hain yahan! Shant ho ja!”

Karthik spoke as Aman hugged him tight and shivered. His body had turned cold due to fear. 

It had been four months since the incident and Aman still wasn’t out of the trauma. He still couldn’t tolerate the word ‘baby’ even from Karthik. Jagan had used that word several times and had beaten him up brutally after that. It’s therefore an immense fear for Aman whenever he heard that word. He would be all okay and speak quite normally, much like before, but any act of violence or him recalling memories or Karthik calling him ‘baby’ by mistake would trigger him, and Aman would begin to shiver badly.

Thirty minutes of Aman hugging Karthik tightly, made Karthik realise how dense the trauma might be, so as to create such deep impact on Aman. He knew this pain, when his father would beat him up in his childhood. He only hugged his pillow and cried silently at night, unable to tolerate the physical and mental pain. But for Aman, it was more difficult as it didn’t only include the pain he had in his body and mind, but also the pain of being separated from him. Karthik knew, Aman loved him too dearly and could not tolerate the slightest separation from him. He was a man of few words, but Karthik perceived Aman’s every feeling right from his heart.

“Woh.....sorry!”

Aman said, after he broke the hug. 

“Sorry kis baat ke liye? What did you do to be sorry? Did you steal food from the kitchen without asking me, or did you forget to drink water before going to bed?”

“Yeh sab???? Matlab kya hain?”

Aman asked, surprised.

“Mummy ne kaha tha mujhe. Ki tu kitchen se khana chori karke bhaag jaata tha, bina paani peeye raat ko so jata tha, aur mummy ne pakad lee toh sorry sorry kehta tha. Sab janta hoon main!”

Karthik said, acting as if he’s proud to know Aman’s childhood secrets.

“Tu thodi der baitth idhar, main roti banake lata hoon. Abhi tak atta bhi nahin gunth paya. Kya hoga mera?”

Karthik raised his hands in the air, turned towards the kitchen counter and started beating the dough. 

Aman, not knowing what struck him, slowly stood up with the help of his crutches, approached Karthik and stood behind him. Karthik felt the warm breath of Aman on his shoulders.

“Kya baat hain Aman babu? Atte ki koi khushboo nahin aati, roti banaunga, tab aayegi. Abhi kya sunghne aaye ho?”

Karthik said not turning towards Aman and still concentrating on beating the dough. 

Aman patted Karthik with his hand from behind.

“Kya baat hai.....”

Before Karthik could complete, Aman planted a kiss over his lips as Karthik turned towards him. Karthik didn’t quite expect this, but then, not to forget the fact that he was Karthik Singh, he gave in to the kiss, a few seconds after he registered what was happening. 

He held Aman by his waist with his dough laden hands and turned his face towards the right to avoid interference by the noses. The noses did touch though and suddenly the kiss broke as Aman had lost grip over his crutches and they fell down. It was Karthik, who had been holding Aman by his waist, caught him just in time, before he could fall. They both laughed at this, as they touched their foreheads together and got back to feel each other’s lips.

Karthik lifted Aman up and made him sit on the kitchen counter. It was more comfortable this way, for the both of them. It had happened before, a kiss, with no tongues involved, just a pure exchange of love, at the kitchen counter. Only difference was that Aman feared any kind of physical touch now, after the incident. Karthik therefore controlled his hands, which were yearning to feel Aman’s thighs up as his lips kissed him. He didn’t want this moment to break by triggering Aman again. The two loved each other, love, which was not confused with sexual contact. Love, which was free from prejudices. Love in it’s purest form existed between Karthik and his Aman.

Realising that Karthik would never break the kiss, Aman broke it himself and touched their foreheads together. Both of them had their eyes closed, but both realised that the other smiled. 

Aman laughed once they looked up at each other.

“Kya baat hain meri jaan? Has kyun raha hain?”

Karthik asked, being not prepared for Aman’s laughter. 

“Teri naak....”

“Meri naak kya? Cute toh hain meri naak!”

“Nahi....buddhu! Mere naak pe jo at...ta lagaya tha, woh tere naak pe hain....”

“Achha? Aisa kya?”

Karthik came out to the living room to check on the mirror. Indeed atta from Aman’s nose was now stuck on his nose.

He came back to the kitchen to find Aman still laughing. He enjoyed the sight a bit more before he spoke.

“Jaise yeh atta chipka na, waise hi dil bhi chipak chuka hain. Farq sirf itna hain, ki atte ko paani se dhowge, toh woh chala jayega, lekin dil ko toh dho nahin sakte na, isi liye yeh chipka hua tha, hain aur rahega. Chhutega nahin!”

“Achha, ab tu ba....ate hi banaye....ga ya khana bhi khilaye...ga aj?

“Achha ji, kiss karo aap, aur der karen hum? Yeh bada nainsafi hain huzoor! I object, Your Honour!”

Aman laughed as Karthik continued to joke while rolling the dough into misshaped rotis and then putting them over the pan.

Six months now. Aman was much better than before. His speech was almost back to normal except for a few words. Karthik regularly took him for his speech therapy. 

“Aman, say Tatata!”

The speech therapist asked him.

“Ta...ta....ta...”

Aman replied and smiled, as it was much better than before.

“Very nice! Say Mamama!”

“Ma...ma...ma....”

“Say Dadada!”

“Da...da...aa!”

“Okay, so the last ‘d’ faded away in your throat. So you’re better now?”

The therapist asked.

“Pret..ty yes!”

“Very good! Now call out to Karthik! He is sitting outside my chamber.”

Aman was about to get up, but the therapist stopped him.

“Nahin, yahi se bulana hain!”

“But that needs a loud voice...”

Aman replied.

“Who said you don’t have a loud voice? C’mon call him!”

The therapist stressed on calling Karthik. The chamber was quite big and spacious, and Aman knew his voice would die in the room itself. But he tried.

“Karthik.....”

“Oh wow! So you can spell his name clearly now? That’s pretty good! Now c’mon, louder!”

“Karthik!!!!”

The voice died in the room itself.

“C’mon c’mon try, you can. Call him!”

“Nahin.... hoga Sir. Itni si awaaz bahar tak kaise jaye...gi?”

“Par jaana toh padega na. Try try!”

“Karthik!”

Aman wanted to shout louder this time. The volume increased, but wasn’t enough to cross the door and reach Karthik. 

“Little more louder! Louder!”

“Karthik!”

“Aur zor se! C’mon, why can’t you shout Aman?”

“Nahin ho raha mujhse, aapko baat samajh mein nahin aati?”

Aman screamed upon the therapist, real loud and clear!

“Kya baat hain Sir? All good?”

Karthik opened the door and entered the room.

The therapist looked at Karthik and then at Aman and smiled.

Though, Aman wasn’t in a position to smile. His tongue started to shiver frequently in his mouth. 

“Karthik! Aao, andar aao!”

The therapist called him in. Karthik came in and sat on the chair beside Aman. 

“Dddddd, docccccc........kkkkkaaannnnp....”

“Silent! I know. Your tongue is shivering right?”

Aman nodded.

“I just need to rub a medicine over your tongue, and now, slowly you’ll be able to talk normally as before. Your words will be clear, and voice will be louder too. Only thing, you might have to pause in between words or lines.”

Karthik became real happy on listening this. He held Aman by his shoulders, who smiled looking at him.

“Sach kahun toh aj main bohot khush hoon!”

Karthik told Aman while driving back home from the therapist’s chamber. He used to take Aman to the therapist on Devika’s car every two days. Devika herself suggested that Aman should not travel in a bike now and that they should take her car to wherever they went.

“Achha? Woh kyun?”

“Dekh! Now you can speak much clearly! Sab theek ho chuka hain. You can also walk without the crutches now!”

“Kahan? Jaldi chalna ho, toh I still need them!”

“Jaldi ka kaam shaitaan ka hota hain! Tujhe jaldi kis baat ki? Achha khasa dheere dheere sab theek ho raha hain, aur mahashay ko jaldi ki padi hain!”

Aman laughed at it. Karthik listened to the laughter with such a calm face as if it were the sweetest melody he had ever heard. Aman’s voice, his words were now all as before. His legs had more or less healed too, and to walk a small distance, Aman wouldn’t have to use his crutches. His Aman was back! Back as he was six or seven months ago!

“Arrey, arrey Karthik!!!!!!!”

Karthik pushed the brake when Aman called.

“Kya hua Aman? Sab theek hain?”

Karthik asked as if he didn’t knew what was happening around them.

“Theek? Tera dhyan kidhar hain.....”

“Tera hero idhar hain! C’mon let’s sing Aman!”

“Arrey idiot! Saamne dekh!”

Aman forced Karthik’s face to look Infront of them. Karthik saw that their car had stopped close to a huge tree.

“Arrey, hum yahan kyun ruk gaye?”

“Ruke nahin, main agar na kehta toh tu maar hi deta gaari is ped pe! Kidhar dekh ke gaari chala raha tha tu?”

Before Karthik could answer, Aman stopped.

“Don’t say mujhe ...... dekh kar. I know your cheesy answers. Mujhe ..... ghar jaake dekhna, filhal raasta dekh ke gaari ..... chala Karthik!”

Karthik acted as if he were sad as now he had to look at the road and drive and couldn’t look at Aman.

Everything was going back to normal, except one thing.

Those were Aman’s nightmares.

Aman still had nightmares of Jagan abducting him, torturing him and to make it worse, his brain even showed him scenes where Karthik was killed by Jagan.

Though the frequency of the nightmares were much less now, they still came and took a terrible turn at times.

This night, that is the day they came back from the therapist’s chamber, Aman had a horrible experience while sleeping.

It was three in the morning and both of them were sleeping peacefully.

“Arghhhh!”

Karthik thought he wrongly heard something in his sleep. 

“Jag.....Jaggu nahin! Jaggu, aaaaahhhhhh!”

Aman screamed in his sleep. Karthik woke up and turned towards Aman.

Aman had taken the foetal position in the bed, as if he was trying to save his body parts from Jagan’s hard blows. 

“Am...”

“Jaggu nahin!!!!! Please Jaggu chhod de mujhe! Aaahhh, nahin Jaggu, mat maaro mujhe!!!!! Aaahhhhggghhhh!”

Karthik shook Aman so that he would wake up, but his nightmare had held him real tight and Aman only wrapped himself more around his side pillow. He started to sweat in fear and Karthik got worried more.

“Aman, Aman aankhe khol! Main, Karthik, hoon Aman! Aankhe kholo Aman!”

Somehow that ‘Karthik hoon’ entered Aman’s ears and he shot open his eyes. His eyes were red and tears had gathered in his eye belly. His sight was still searching for some comfort and thus, when they found Karthik’s face in the little light that was present in the room, Aman immediately shifted towards Karthik and hugged him around his belly.

“Kuch nahin hua Aman! Shant ho ja! Main hoon idhar tere saath!

Yahin hoon main,  
Yahin hoon main.  
Kahi na gaya tujhe chhod ke main.  
Yahin hoon main,  
Yahin hoon main.  
Jiya hoon tujhe hi toh orh ke main!”

Karthik softly sang the song and brushed his hands through Aman’s hairs.

The song kinda calmed Aman down. He stopped shivering and now comfortably perched his head on Karthik’s lap. Karthik continued to rub his hair and back.

“Hasna tu meri hasi,  
Kar na woh zidd kabhi,  
Anjani unhi adaon se!  
Aankhe moond kar kabhi,  
Jee le na tu khwab sabhi,  
Liye the jo meri bahon mein!”

Aman quietly listened as Karthik sang, tears streaming down his eyes. Karthik continued singing.

“Dooriyan jitni ho ho jaane de,  
Faasley na rahe.  
Manzile mil jaaye jo bhi kho jaane de,  
Raaste sang chale.”

Aman clenched on to Karthik’s pyjamas and heard the song. Karthik smiled.

“Jab raat koi na dhale,  
Subah main bann jaunga.  
Bahane se tere lab chhuloonga,  
Na hoke bhi na jaunga....”

Karthik looked down on Aman, lying down on his lap. His eyes were being drowsy again.

“Tanhai mein na ghabraiyo.  
Milne ek lamhe tu aaiyo.  
Us lamhe mein thehar sajaiyo.  
Yahin hoon main,  
Yahin hoon main.  
Kahi na gaya tujhe chhod ke main.  
Yahin hoon main,  
Yahin hoon main.  
Jiya hoon tujhe hi toh orh ke main.”

Karthik completed and found Aman sleeping again. He smiled and gently put a kiss on his forehead. 

Karthik got up and slowly replaced himself with a pillow. He did it slowly and gently, so that Aman wouldn’t get disturbed again. He then went out to the balcony.

It was a crescent moon night. A calm, gentle breeze brushed passed Karthik’s face and caused a heavy drop of tear to fall from his eyes. What had happened to Aman? How huge the trauma must have been that he still couldn’t have a peaceful sleep at night! How terrifying the incident must have been for him to still fear Karthik calling him ‘baby’! How deep the impact it must have been on him to still fear any kind of sexual touch!

It had been six months now since that horrendous incident occurred to kinda shatter their lives. Karthik couldn’t bring himself to even imagine the trouble Aman had to go through. He was almost a zombie when Karthik found him at that hotel. His small body had more cuts and injuries than it could bear. Karthik himself shivered as he recalled Aman’s condition. He cried bitterly, holding the railing and allowed tears to drop off from his eyes.

All of a sudden, Karthik felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned back to see Aman standing there, looking right into his eyes. Karthik immediately wiped his face and brought back his smile.

“Soya nahin tu? Mujhe laga tu so gaya hain! Neend nahin aa rahi? Aur crutch kahan hain?”

“Crutch ki zaroorat nahin. Kab tak unhen lekar chalunga?”

Aman asked seriously.

“Achha! Good decision!”

“Tu kya kar raha hain yahan?”

Aman asked him, serious this time too.

“Woh....kuch nahin. Neend nahin aa rahi thi toh socha thoda.....”

“Thoda ro lunga, toh neend aa jayegi?”

Karthik looked up at Aman.

“Yeh toh mera line tha na Aman?”

“Baby!”

Karthik was shocked.

“Sorry? Didn’t get you!”

“Baby hi bula mujhe.”

“Par tujhe.....”

“Maine kaha na bula!”

Karthik was surprised and shocked at the same time. He had been dying to call Aman baby. He didn’t like calling him by his name only, by which everyone called him. But since, it triggered Aman, Karthik chose to not hurt him. He therefore couldn’t decide if he was supposed to be happy or not.

“Woh toh mera line tha na....baby!”

Karthik’s heart skipped a beat as Aman hugged him after the word. Karthik held him in his arms and pressed Aman’s head on his chest. Aman felt Karthik’s heart beat speed up against his cheek, just like the very first time they hugged each other. And Karthik felt the same warmth Aman radiated during their first hug. 

Aman broke the hug and looked up at Karthik’s eyes.

“I love you Karthik Singh!”

Aman said, with tears in his eyes.

“I love you more baby!”

Karthik replied as he slid his fingers behind Aman’s ears and pulled him into a kiss.

He felt Aman would not like the touch, but surprisingly Aman leaned in to the touch. He gave in to the kiss. 

In the balcony.

At four in the morning.

Amidst the cool breeze. 

Two souls united to each other, by hearts and by the passionate touch and slow movement of the lips. It was different from all the others, an experience that probably the both will never be able to forget in their life. Aman moved his hands from Karthik’s waist to his shoulders while Karthik moved his hands from behind Aman’s ears down to his waist. 

They didn’t know how long the kiss continued. They didn’t care about the time though. It was when they could no longer carry on without breathing that Aman broke the kiss. Karthik touched their foreheads together and they both chuckled as their noses touched.

“Karthik, tune us mele se saathon rang ke nose rings kharide the, yaad hain? Woh hain abhi bhi tere paas?”

Aman asked all of a sudden.

“Haan, hain na. Bilkul hain! Kyun?”

“Bring them to me!”

Karthik at once headed to the drawer of the bedside table and brought out a small box. He brought them to Aman. Aman carefully opened the box, examined all the rings and took out one. He handed over the box to Karthik.

“Lekin tu iska karega kya?” 

Karthik asked in doubt.

“Bhool gaya? Tune kya kaha tha? Seven nose rings for seven days of the week!”

Aman smirked and then turned red in embarrassment as Karthik stood there, surprised at the door of the balcony.

“Are you sure Am....baby?”

“Yes, aur kitne din aise rahenge? I need your touch too. I want to get rid of this fear which is only making me feel guilty for bringing all this upon you. Will you help me Karthik? Mujhe is darr se mukt karega?”

Karthik took the black coloured nose ring Aman had selected for him, opened the silver one he was wearing and put on the black one. He then picked up Aman in his arms and walked towards the bedroom.

Placing Aman down on the bed, Karthik spoke.

“I can and will do anything and everything for you. I just didn’t wanna trigger you by anything. Mujhe tere khush rehne ke sivaay aur kuch nahin chahiye. Jisse tu khush rahega, main bhi usi se khush hoon!”

Saying this, Karthik lowered his body over Aman’s and kissed his forehead. 

“Feeling cold Karthik!”

“Koi na! Karthik Singh hain na! I’ll make you feel hot in an instance!”

Karthik pulled up the blanket over the both of them, as Aman chuckled.

People say, all is well that ends well. It needs a slight change to it. All is well, that ends in love. Cause love, a four lettered small word is the most difficult thing to perceive on Earth. Love has different meanings, different forms and different definitions for different people. For some, a love relationship can be a one night stand, for some it might be a casual hook up, whereas some might call it ‘no strings attached'! It all depends upon the perspective. 

Like for Jagan, love meant taking revenge for the death of his closest one by destroying the love of someone else. Whereas for Karthik, love exists in its purest form. Selfless love! He didn’t leave Aman’s side in any situation. It was the same for Aman too. Even in a situation where his own life was at question, he feared about the harm and pain Karthik was going through. Such strong was their love, that even death had to bow down in front of them. Destiny continues to test us, but if we have love in our hearts, no task seems difficult. Like it didn’t seem for Karthik and Aman, for Karman.....

**Author's Note:**

> So here we come to the end of this fic! Black Out, a fic, I took three months to write and didn't understood how close it grew to me until today, when I updated the last chapter and realised that it ended. 
> 
> It's been a wonderful experience for me while writing this fic for all you lovely readers. Your immense love in the comments, kudos and DMs and all the threats that I received throughout are all very close to me. Thank you so much for being such lovely and patient readers of my long fic. Love you all!❤️
> 
> I'd like to thank Dreamer_Lass Di, my very own sister who reviewed the plotline of the fic when I decided to leave it in between, Komorebiwalk, my sweetest Ipsu, Divya, for her long essays, and Aaro, my bachcha, for threatening me to update soon, and also everyone of you who showed so much love and support throughout. Love you all!  
> 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading the fic, as much as I enjoyed writing it!☺️ Thank you so much!
> 
> * sigh *


End file.
